A Discorded Love
by Jasmine.Posey
Summary: Maria is an average MLP fan, with an odd crush on the legendary Discord. She is accidentally pushed into the portal between our world and theirs, and she is finally able to meet her cartoon crush. Things happen that she never expects to, and now she is stuck there until the portal opens. And when the portal does open, will she want to go back home? Insp. by BOD by DisneyFanatic2364
1. CH-1: An Ordinary Day?

It all started as a normal day at Front Range Highschool, with the entire school bustling about with their lives. It was the middle of the school year, and people were already bored with school. I myself wanted nothing more than to go back home and watch TV. The teachers and staff did what they could to make classes interesting. That is, if you enjoy sitting through numerous educational clips that have no chance of ever becoming useful in the future. For instance, math; I say that there's a solution for all math problems without having to solve anything - a calculator!

Sorry, got sidetracked there for a moment. Anywho, I considered it a normal day for the most part.

Yawning into my hand, I did my best to pay attention to the teacher at the front of the class. He was droning on about numbers and letters and stuff. Seriously, when is this stuff gonna come in handy?! There should be a program that lets you chose your career, then gives you the classes you actually need. I don't think being a writer would require this much math. Who cares where x is? If he fled the scene, I don't blame him.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. I quickly grabbed my drawstring backpack, notebooks, and pencil case, and high-tailed it out of there. Mr. Gregory looked annoyed that he didnt get to finish his speech on the history of x's disappearances or whatever.

I could care less, frankly. I only had one more class for the day; Writing. If there's one class I look forward to each day, it's that one. I love to write, and own plenty of spiral notebooks filled with fanfictions, doodles, and ideas. If it wasn't obvious, I'm a heavily inspired teenager. In order to escape my boring reality, I write about the things that I wish to happen.

I reached the classroom quickly, taking my seat and opening the notebook I had been carrying around.

A Discorded Love was scribbled on the top. I had recently began watching the TV series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Other than the hardworking Apple Jack, my favorite character was Discord. How he managed to capture my attention was beyond me. But his unique appearance, his lack of making sense, and the way he managed to cause havoc made me smile. I couldn't help but create a beautiful story for his character.

In the story, Maria, which is me, is a mischevious pony in Equestria. Long story short, she captures the attention of Discord, and he wishes for her to assist him in his newest plan to take over Equestria. It occurs the first time Discord breaks free from his stone prison. Anyway, the two end up unintentionally falling for each other, much to the dislike of Equestria.

I sighed, admiring my brilliant ideas. I loved to put myself in my stories, seeing as it makes it more personal.

I grabbed a mechanical pencil from my pouch and began to write. The bell rang and class began. As usual, I ignored everyone else and continued to write. Next thing I knew, a page and a half was written on.

Above me, a voice cleared her throat. I looked up and into the gentle brown orbs of Mrs. Klair.

"Would you like to read to the class what your working on that's more important than the lesson?" she asked. I glanced down at what I had just written. I wasn't fond of reading my fanfictions to the class, seeing as it was a mushy romance. Not to mention that I put put myself into the story - Can you say "conceited"? Before I could respond, she motioned for me to stand in front of the class and read. I stared at my notebook a moment longer before standing and trudging to the front of the class.

Clearing my throat, I turned to the front page of my notebook. The story was about ten pages, front to back, almost 3 chapters worth of stuff. I ignored the stares I got and began to read.

"A Discorded Love, by Maria Mohar." I paused, took a deep breath, and continued. My voice was shaky, my hands vibrating slightly. "In the great land of Equestria, there was a small town named Ponyville. At first glance, the town, pastures, and ponies seemed normal. But Ponyville held many wonders. The Apple Farm, for instance, was a place to get sweet apple pie, made by the well-known pony, Granny Smith. Her grandchildren; Apple Jack, Big Macintosh, and young Apple Bloom, helped her to tend the trees and the orchards. Rarity, the stylish designer pony, was normally found in her shop, designing the latest trend. Fluttershy helped the animals, for she had the ability to communicate with the creatures. In the skies, it wasn't rare to see Rainbow Dash flying through the sky, corralling clouds and showing off her newest tricks. Pinkie Pie, the bestest party pony in the town, was always finding something to celebrate. And in the large tree house, there lived Twilight Sparkle, a beloved student of Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. Twilight practiced her magic, and studied hard like the bright pony she was. Who am I, you ask? I am the mischievous Maria Firestone,"

I looked up to see that I had captivated most of the class, including Mrs. Klair, who had taken a seat at my desk. I smiled. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Before I knew it, I was heading fast towards the last few pages. "It all happened in such a blur, I can barely process what actually happened. One moment, I was watching the field burn with beautiful, crisp flames, the next, I'm nose to nose with the legendary Discord. 'Hello, Ms. Firestone,'" I said, using my best Discord impersonation. "'I believe you were the cause of this...chaos?'"

I closed the notebook, signalling that I was finished. Mrs. Klair blinked as if she was awoken from a trance.

"Why Maria," she breathed, " That was simply captivating. Is this your original story?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's simply a fanfiction that I came up with," I admitted. "It's based off a show I watch, called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

She shook her head. "Such a shame. You should be writing your own stories,"

I looked to the ground, thinking about it. Maybe I should? It could open new worlds.

Before I could answer, the dismissal bell rang.

"Oh, I guess that's it for the day!" Mrs. Klair said. "You all have a good day, and I hope to see you all at the Parent-Teacher night,"

I mentally slapped myself. I had forgotten to remind my mom about this. It means I'll have to ask my dad to join me.

As I packed my things, I heard somebody whispering. "She may have a talent for writing, but she uses it for baby shows. I thought she was 17," I grit my teeth. That voice was none other than Beatrice Dean, the popular mean girl of the school. She does nothing else but pick on others that she believes are in need of her advice.

If you call giving a snide remark about someone's looks advice.

I took a deep breath to avoid punching her teeth in. Dean has picked on me since my family moved here during my freshman year. It's been difficult to hold back my rage, but I deal with it. If only I had Discord's powers. I would've made it rain chocolate milk all over her perfect blonde curls and get cotton candy stuck over her perfect features. I smiled at my little fantasy. Oh the laughs I would have! The chaos I would cause! I'd be the Queen of Chaos!

I chuckled to myself. That wouldn't be so bad. I did admire the King of Chaos, after all. I sighed. If only he was real.


	2. CH-2: The Portal

When I got home from school, I threw my backpack to the side and rushed upstairs. It was my dad's day off and I knew he was in his entertainment room playing video games.

"Dad?"

His back was to me, and he was focused intently on the TV screen, which held a virtual soccer game. When I spoke, he didn't acknowledge me. I thought he had heard me though. I waited for his response. It normally took a while for him to pull his attention away from the screen. When I didn't get an answer, I strolled casually into the room. I watched the screen for a moment, barely interested in whatever was going on. My interests in video games was normally pointed towards zombie-slaying games. When I was standing next to him, I spoke once more. "Dad?"

This time, he heard me. "What, Maria?" he asked.

"What time is Mom getting home?"

"Around 7:30, why?" He had yet to turn his focused gaze onto me. I faced him, hoping my burning stare would make him glance at me.

"Well, I have a Parent-Teacher conference tonight, and it starts at six. I have to be there, otherwise you and mom will have to schedule a conference on another day," I explained. "It won't take too long, I promise."

My dad muttered something under his breath. He paused his game and directed a pointed look my way. I gave him an apologetic look, seeing as I had neglected to tell him.

"Maria, this is the last time I attend something without knowing about it a few days before. Got it?" I nodded my head vigorously. He says this now, but I knew that he would do it again. He turned back to his soccer game, and I left him to play.

Heading downstairs, I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket. Then, I spun around to grab a bottle of tea. I walked into the living room and switched on the TV. As I peeled the orange, I watched one of the reruns of MLP.

* * *

"Maria! Are you ready to leave?"

I jerked at my father's voice, realizing that I had dozed off. I stretched, yawning. "Yeah, Dad, I'm ready!" I called to him.

I stood, running my fingers through my messy hair. The unruly strands of reddish-brown curls were difficult to manage. I grabbed a rubber band from the counter and put my hair up in a pony tail. I looked into the mirror in the hallway to make sure I looked okay.

Piercing green eyes stared back at me, standing out from my light complexion. Light freckles peppered my small nose and my cheeks. I frowned at my appearance. I hated my freckles. They made me look younger, and they made me stand out, something I've hated to do. I'd prefer to just stand in the background and observe.

"Maria, let's go!" my dad urged. Sighing, I glared at my freckles one last time, then turned away from my reflection. Grabbing my notebook and pen, I made one last attempt to fix my clothes so they didn't seem so wrinkly, then met my dad at the front door.

* * *

As we approached the school, the sky was already darkening. The moon was visible on this clear night, illuminating the world with it's peaceful glow.

As I stared at it, however, an odd feeling grew in my stomach. I brushed it off, thinking it was nervousness as to what my teachers would say about me. I climbed out the car, and my eyes caught on to the statue that stood in the front of the school. On top of a large stone box, there was a large horse on it's hind legs, pawing at the air. It had been there ever since the school building was built. It was the reason we were called the Raging Stallions.

The statue seemed to have an eerie glow about it. I felt drawn to it for a moment, but resisted when my dad called to me.

"You seem distracted today, Maria," he said, draping a protective arm around me. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The many things I love about my dad is his attention to detail. I sighed.

"I'm just nervous about what my teachers will say about me,"

He chuckled. "You haven't been getting in trouble have you?"

I smiled. "Not at all. It's just a habit."

He wrapped me in a bear hug, and I inhaled his cologne. Dad always knew how to cheer me up. Planting a soft kiss on my forehead, we walked past the statue and into the large school building.

* * *

"Maria's a wonderful student!" Mrs. Klair exclaimed. "Why, just today, she read her story in front of the class. I have never seen anyone capture everyone's attention like that. Your daughter has a beautiful gift, and I encourage you to push her to begin writing her own stories,"

I blushed at the compliments, not wanting to hear them. I knew i was a decent writer, but I couldn't stand complements. As Mrs. Klair went on, I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 6:54. I sighed, blocking out the ongoing comments from my writing teacher.

Finally I stood, excusing myself. My dad didn't protest. I stood out in the hallway, staring at the cheesy inspirational posters. I felt that odd feeling again. It was a mixed feeling of confusion and distress. It made me feel weak and helpless. I closed my eyes tightly to try to block it away.

Then, I felt as if I was being drawn towards something. Something tugged at my mind, pulling me forward. Unsure, I hesitantly followed the pull. I walked past teachers and parents, all whom stared at me curiously. Some of my classmates tried to catch my attention, and while I would have liked to chat, my thoughts absorbed nothing but the sharp tug on my subconsciousness. Curiosity made me want to pick up the pace.

When the pull died down, I found myself at the statue at the front of the school. Confused, I circled the statue. It seemed like a weird movie; the odd feeling, random tugging, and me baffled beyond belief. At one point, I would have expected the horse to have looked at me.

Finding nothing, I sat on the bench that stood underneath the horse. I stared up at the moon, as if I expected Princess Luna to give me my answer.

Hugging my notebook to my chest, I stared at the concrete below my converse. Was I losing my mind?

No - that pull was too real. I couldn't be imagining this.

"Hey Maria!" I heard someone call. I looked up, seeing Dean and her followers.

I had no clue what she was up to, and after her rude comment on my story, I didn't want to know. She approached me, and I stood. Better to be standing when she insulted me.

"That was a great story you wrote," she said, smiling. I stared at her. Was that a...compliment? From Beatrice?

Maybe I should get tested for insanity.

"Beatrice, are you...complimenting me?" I asked carefully.

"Of course, darling!" she giggled as if I had just told her a joke. "You have quite the talent. In fact, my dad knows a publisher. Perhaps I can convince him to take a look at your work,"

Despite who was talking, I couldn't help but hope she would be willing to do such a thing. "Seriously?" I couldn't hold back my hope. Little did I notice her followers were gathering around me. "Beatrice, I would be so grateful if you did!"

Her kind smile turned wicked. "Oh, I know,"

Before I understood what she was going to do, I felt someone shove me. I cried out as I fell to the pavement, my hands brushing roughly against the concrete. My notebook slid from my grip, skidding to a halt at Dean's feet. Chuckling, she picked it up. I stood, trying to get it back. Her croons held me back. Though I hated violence, I wanted to tear their heads off. It took all four of them to hold me back.

Dean opened my notebook, skimming the first few pages. "It looks like you put yourself in your story, huh?"

"Give me my notebook back!" I growled. I struggled against the girls. They were stronger than I expected them to be.

She continued to flip through the pages. I tried to calm down, believing that there was no harm.

 _RIIIIIIPPPP_

The sound pierced through me like a knife. That's when I lost it. I froze as the sound grated against my ears. I felt like she was killing me when she ripped each page out. Slowly, as if purposefully trying to make me suffer, she tore the last page out.

I collapsed to my knees, my eyes blurred by tears. In my mind, I was confused as to why it hurt me. I could easily write up another draft. But, somehow, when she tore up that last page, I felt like I was dying.

"Stand her up," Beatrice commanded. Two of the girls stood me to my feet. I felt weak. My body was like rubber.

"Why?" I whispered. She laughed.

"Because I love making you miserable. You are everything I despise," she said. The girls let me go suddenly, and I was left to stand alone. I didn't move, though. I felt so weak.

Beatrice threw my empty notebook at me, and it fell to the ground. I didn't have any strength to retaliate anymore, so I stood there, staring at her with an empty expression. She aproached me, shoving me back. I didn't say anything.

 _Shove._

 _Shove._

"Come on, Maria. You have no more will to live? You don't care anymore?" she teased me. With a grunt and a sneer, she shoved me hard. Instead of shuffling backwards, I tripped over the bench, falling over it.

I braced myself then, waiting for the intense pain of my head hitting the bottom square of the statue.

However, my body then felt like it was being sucked into a vaccum. The feeling was dizzying.

I was spat out of the vaccum-like suction, landing on something hard. Probably the floor. I tried to lift myself up, but my arms rejected the movement. As I laid there, I heard a gasp. My vision went dark, but not before I saw a figure aproached me. Their words were lost in the growing darkness.

"It can't be...Discord?"


	3. CH-3: A Female Draconequus

"So what do you think she's here for?"

"I don't know. She did frighten me, though. I thought he had escaped from the stone. Perhaps she is related to him?"

"I doubt it. There has never been a female of his kind. She can't be from around here."

"Still, she was in the basement near the portal. She's very suspicious. When she wakes, we'll bring her to my sister for questioning."

I groaned, stirring from my sleep. I must've been unconscious after I hit my head on the statue. My body ached considerably and my head hurt. I opened my eyes to be confronted by the harsh morning light. I hissed, startling the people who were watching me.

"She's awake, Luna!" a voice said.

"Keep calm, Twilight." the second said. "If she poses a threat, I can subdue her for a short period of time."

I blinked at the oddly familiar voices. It couldn't be...right? Perhaps I got a concussion and I'm imagining that I'm in the world of My Little Pony.

Crazy...right?

My eyes glance around the elegant room. It was huge, with violet tapestries, light blue curtains, and a large window with a beautiful scenery.

A scenery that in no way resembled my home.

I was instantly alert, my eyes focusing on everything at once. A stern clearing of someone's throat reminded me that I wasn't alone. I turned my head to see the two people who were speaking about me.

Or should I say...ponies?

I squealed, backing up on the bed. My eyes met the serious, blue orbs of Princess Luna and the nervous violet eyes of Twilight Sparkle.

"What?! You...huh?!" I stuttered. I continued to back up, until I fell off the opposite side of the bed. I squealed in surprise, bringing half the bed sheets down with me.

I panicked. Where was I? Well, obviously I knew where I was...but HOW?!

"Oh my stars!" Luna exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

I peaked over the side of the bed. "Luna? Twilight? What is going on?! Why am I here?!" I asked, panicking.

"Calm down...um...What is your name?" Twilight asked. She stared at me curiously.

"M-Maria,"

"Maria - you need to calm down. You don't have to be afraid," she said with a kind smile.

"However, we need answers as well." Luna said. " How do you know who we are? Surely we have never seen you before? Are you related to Discord?"

I shook my head. "Of course I'm not! What would make you ask that question?"

Twilight looked at me oddly. "Are you sure? Cause you resemble him very closely..."

I laughed. "Okay, am I in some virtual reality? There's no way this can be real..."

Twilight used her magic to bring me a mirror. Unsure, I took it, keeping my weary eyes on the two ponies. Hesitantly, I looked away for a brief second at the mirror.

I almost dropped it in shock.

Staring back at me was a female draconequus. My auburn curls were now snow white and cut into a bob, with bangs covering most of my forehead. My eyes were like Discord's, and my face shape was pony-like, with a Discord-like tooth sticking out. I panicked once more, glancing down at the rest of me. A long, slender body and lean tail completed me. I truly was identical to Discord, with exception to my feminine complexion.

"What is going on?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"That's what we want to know. How did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know!" I said loudly. I was so confused, I was close to tears. I looked at my hands-my left a claw and my right a paw. A hoof rested on my shoulder and I saw that Twilight was trying to comfort me. I smiled at her. Despite the fact that I was a feminine draconequus, I was quite tall. Twilight came to my shoulder when i sat, and about to my stomach when i stood.

I can only imagine what my life will be like.

"Perhaps my sister can figure this out. Celestia is aware of your presence," Luna said. "I shall take you to see her. You should come too, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia would insist that you are present as well."

I nodded reluctantly. Celestia was wise, so maybe she did know what happened.

I was lead down a long hallway, admiring the intricate designs. The color palate was beautiful, and made me gasp in awe at the elegance.

Eventually, we reached Princess Celestia's study. Luna nodded at the guards, who allowed the three of us to enter. Their piercing gaze burned a hole through me. I gulped silently. This probably wasn't going to go well.

"Sister, I have brought our guest," Luna said. I looked around the library-like room for the princess.

Suddenly, Celestia appeared before us. She stared at me, examining me.

"She doesn't seem to be a threat," she spoke, her gentle voice a melody to my ears. "Do you know where you are?" she spoke to me directly.

I nodded. "Equestria, specifically Canterlot."

She nodded. "Do you know how you got here?"

I thought about it. "Not really. The last thing I remember is Beatrice shoving me over the bench, and I fell into the statue in front of my school," I explained. "I thought I was going to hit my head on it, but I think I...went through it."

Celestia thought about this. "Tell me..."

"Maria,"

"Maria - do you know who we are?"

"Yes ma'am. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia; ruler of Equestria." I answered.

She nodded, impressed. "And, if I may ask, how do you know all this?"

Luna and Twilight looked at me, the same question flashing in their eyes. I gulped. Knowing that they probably wouldn't believe me, I explained anyway.

"Where I come from, you guys are a cartoon; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I watch it all the time, and I know most everything about the show," I said. To prove my point, I listed a few events that had already happened, from what I could see. "Princess Luna was once Nightmare Moon, until the Elements of Harmony - Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, and Magic, changed her back. Apple Jack is Honesty, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Pinkie Pie is Laughter, Fluttershy is Kindness, Rarity is Generosity, and you, Twilight, are Magic."

"I also know of Discord, the draconequus I resemble. He is the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. He tried to take over Equestria, and the Elements of Harmony turned him to stone." I looked at Celestia, who stared wide-eyed at me. "Do you believe me?"

Silence overwhelmed the room, and I scolded myself. Why would I tell them all this? They'll think I'm crazy.

"Yes."

I looked up, startled. "You...do?"

Celestia smiled at me. "I do believe you. Honestly, I didn't expect you to know all of this. But since you do, this will make things all the easier."

"You see, Maria, that statue that you fell through was a magical portal to our world. It's this time every thirty moons that the portal is activated. You made contact with it, and it sucked you into our world. Unfortunately, I do not know why you are a draconequus,"

I thought about it. Of course! How could I have forgotten the MLP movie, Equestria Girls, where Twilight went through the mirror to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer? I mentally kicked myself for not making any connection.

"So I went through that portal," I said, "and ended up here. That makes sense now."

"I'm glad. Now, I trust that you don't intend to cause any trouble, right?" Celestia asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm going back home, right?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, that is untrue. Last night was the last night of the portal's activation. You'll have to wait another thirty moons to be able to go home."

"Wait...you're saying...I'm stuck here for almost three years?" my mind wandered back to my father. Who knows what he's thinking right now?! Maybe he thought I ran away? Or that I was kidnapped?!

I leaned my back against the door, letting out a desprate moan. What was gonna happen to me now?

"No worries, Maria," Twilight said. "It's not so bad here. It might be fun. Maybe you could come with me back to Ponyville?"

I perked up at this. Meet the Mane 6? "If Celestia would allow me?" I said, looking up at her.

"I am not sure. You are a powerful creature, and, like Discord, can use it for evil and chaos. But you probably knew that, am I right?" I nodded and she continued. "I will need you to stay here for the afternoon so that I may teach you how to control your power."

Disappointed, I snapped my fingers and muttered, "Aw, pickles,"

A jar of pickles appeared before me. "Wait-did I do that?"

Celestia looked worried. "You seem to have Discord's power,"

"Cool," I whispered, examining the jar. "However, I'm not too fond of pickles," I threw the jar behind me, expecting a crash of glass.

An explosion happened, and I glanced behind me, seeing that I had blown up the door. The guards looked unprepared. Luna and Twilight facepalmed and Celestia sighed.

"We've got a lot of work to do..."

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please review! Those are highly appreciated! ^w^_**


	4. CH-4: Allergies

Celestia took longer than an afternoon to teach me how to control my magic abilities. However, she was patient with my efforts . It naturally was difficult, seeing as it was chaotic magic. She was curious to see what other traits I might've gotten as well. I had an urge to play tricks on others, but none too chaotic like my look-a-like.

Oh, and I also have a power that Discord probably doesn't. Fire Power! How we found out was accidental.

Turns out, I'm allergic to hay.

It was breakfast time in the castle, where I was temporarily given a place to stay. Hay with honey and oats were served up, with spring water to wash it down. Naturally, I took a serving of oats and honey, deciding it was similar to oatmeal.

"Enjoy some hay," Celestia said, "It was taken from the finest pastures in Equestria. I insist,"

I looked at the small bowl of hay unsure. Hay was dead grass, right? And I've tried grass before-and it didn't end well.

I looked at Celestia and Luna, who smiled warmly at me. Twilight ate her hay silently, keeping her eyes on the book she was reading, Magic For Young Ponies.

I smiled back at them, reaching delicately for the hay. I reached for my fork and used it to grab some of the grass from the bowl. Taking a bite, I tried to swallow the dry grass. It went down with difficulty, but I managed to get it down.

I looked at the Princesses, who were looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" Luna asked. "Is it not the best?"

I smiled, slowly reaching for my glass of water. There was an itchy sensation growing in the back of my throat, and I ached to swallow the entire glass. However, it would be rude to do that, so I reached for it nonchalantly.

"It's unlike anything I've ever tasted," I said. I tried to drink from the glass, but the irritating itch caused me to cough. At first, it wasn't a big cough, just a little wheeze. I brought the cup to my lips and began to drink.

Unfortunately, the water made my condition worse.

I coughed louder this time, which quickly escalated to a fit of coughs. I quickly left the table and dashed out to the hallway. It was there that I released my heavy coughs.

I felt a strong cough build up in my lungs, and I had a bad feeling that something would happen if I released it. However, I was never one to be able to hold back coughs.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let it rip. And rip it did. My throat felt like it was on fire as i released the cough. It felt like throwing up air.

When it was done, I felt hot, like I had a fever.

"Perhaps eating hay wasn't the best idea?" I wheezed. I opened my eyes and gasped. The hallway in front of me was in flames.

Glorious, majestic, flames.

I stared wide-eyed at the sight. Did I do that?

"Fire!" one of the guards yelled. I then panicked. What had I just done?!

I looked around for a fire extinguisher, and, finding none close by, I tried to figure out a way to put it out myself.

"Mkay..." I mumbled to myself. "What would Discord do? Well, knowing him, he'd be laughing at this amazing sight. But I can't do that. Maybe I can summon some rain clouds?" Not a bad idea, since he caused cotton candy clouds to rain chocolate milk over Equestria.

I looked at my fingers. Celestia told me that whatever I think of will appear if I snap my fingers. 'Clouds,' I thought. 'I need some rain clouds,'

Snap!

I opened my eyes to see that I did poof up clouds. However, they were cotton candy clouds, raining - you guessed it, chocolate milk.

Nonetheless, it did what I wanted it to and put out the flames.

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight appeared, looking at the burnt tapestry and wall.

I glanced at the wall, poofing the cotton candy away. "Umm...I can fix this. I think..."

It was from then on that Celestia was careful with me. If I coughed, there was fire. If I sneezed, there was fire. I think you get the point. Luna and Twilight helped me to control my magic, having me help around the castle.

For six months, I lived in Canterlot, in the castle. Twilight went back to Ponyville to be with her friends, and Celestia went to Sattle Arabia to settle a dispute, leaving Princess Luna and I on our own for the afternoon.

I was lounging about the castle grounds, looking for something to do. I had explored every inch of the castle, did all the chores, and couldn't find a good book to read. (Mostly because I couldn't understand the symbols and what not.)

I considered playing pranks on the guards, seeing as they still treated me like a prisoner. The only thing holding me back was Celestia's severe scolding that would come from it. Plus, they told me that if I messed with them, that they could imprison me for pony assult. How harsh is that? I mean, one pony slips on a banana peel and sprains their ankle, and the next thing you know, everypony is against you.

I moaned, trying to get comfortable on the plush couch I had poofed up. I had better control of my powers now, though my fire powers were still wanky. Anyway, I had my back over the back of the couch and my upper body was leaning over the edge.

Glancing around my bedroom, I couldn't help but feel out of place. Everything in the room was...normal, something I wasn't anymore. I sat upwards, my mind conjuring things that could make it more interesting.

"Maria?" Luna's voice interrupting my thoughts. I growled, but answered her sweetly.

"Yes, Princess Luna?"

"May I come in?" I used my magic to open the door for her. "Thank you. I have noticed that you are bored, correct?"

I nodded, letting her continue. "I have ordered one of the guards to show you around the castle gardens, seeing as you haven't had the chance to go outside. Do you agree?"

"I would love to go outside, Luna. Which of the guards is accompanying me?" I asked, praying that he wasn't as prideful and arrogant as the others.

"Silver Knight," she said simply. "Doth it not please you?"

"Oh no, Princess. I am perfectly fine with Silver Knight giving me a tour," I said. Out of all the royal guardsmen, Silver and his brother Dashing Knight were the only two who were kind to me. Grant it, they're new to the team, but they were still willing to befriend me.

Luna nodded, satisfied. "Very well. Come now, Maria. He waits for you in the garden. I will lead you."

I followed the dark blue pony outside. The sun shone brightly, and I shivered. It felt good to be outdoors. I looked around and saw that the sky was the clearest blue, several clouds standing out like pearls in sand. I gaped in awe of the sight. I glanced over the bridge, which overlooked Ponyville. It was beautiful! The town itself might've been small, but the detail was unlike the cartoon. It looked like a cartoon, but...it was more detailed.

Luna cleared her throat, bringing my attention back to the task at hand. After passing through more hallways, we exited to the garden. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Please excuse me, Maria. I have some important business to take care of. Silver Knight is awaiting you in the middle. Just head past the rose hedges and the stone garden and you'll find him near the fountain." Luna smiled. "I'll be back later to retrieve you,"

"See ya later, Luna!" I waved. When she was out of sight, I strolled into the garden. As Luna had said, there were rose hedges. The colors varied, from violet, to red, to blue, to orange. What amused me is that all of them grew from the same hedge. I examined a red rose, with petals as dark as rubies. The next, an Autumn colored rose, with orange petals. I continued to examine each rose closely, until I came across a special flower. It was a Fire Rose, a rose with petals that looked as if they were tie dyed with orange and crimson. I gazed at it longingly. I stroked the flower lovingly, deciding to take it.

After all, Celestia wouldn't notice it's absence, right?

I pinned the rare beauty in my hair, continuing on my way through the garden. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, like a billion butterflies in my stomach. I looked around to see that I had entered the stone garden. The statues were wonderful, and I admired the first few carefully. At the three filly statue, I could have sworn that I heard someone call my name.

"Maria..."

I stiffened. Was I crazy? It didn't sound like Silver. I looked around for the source.

"Over here, my dear..."

I froze, recognizing the voice. I did a quick scan of my surroundings before continuing. If it was him, I was probably better off ignoring it.

Then, the stubborn pull began again. I growled, following it, through I tried to make myself seem agitated, I was nervous. I was going to meet him.

I stared at the ground as I approached the statue. I refused to look up. For two reasons, actually.

1.) I wouldn't be able to hid my blush, and

2.) I would laugh at his frozen posture.

"What do you want...Discord?"


	5. CH-5: The Statue

I refused to look up at the stone draconequus. A billion thoughts ran through my head. How was Discord able to talk to me? Why is he talking to me? Am I losing my mind?

The answer to that last question, dear reader, is yes.

"What do you want...Discord?" I demanded quietly.

 _"Ahh, so you are the one,"_ he purred. I shivered involuntarily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

 _"I'm sure you want to know why you're here, right?"_

"Yeah...but how did you know?"

 _"I know a lot of things about you, Ms. Firestone."_

"I'm sure. If I may ask, how in Equestria are you speaking to me?" I asked. I was tempted to look up, but I didn't know if that was the right choice.

He tisked. _"Maria, do you not know me? *sigh* I guess I'll explain,"_ he paused. _"You are a draconequus, right? Of course you are. And that means that I can communicate with you without having to speak aloud. It's rather complicated. But I'll admit, it has been lonely without someone to talk to,"_

"Is there a point to all this? I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be speaking to your...statue, I guess."

 _"My dear, you wound me. I brought you here, and you won't even have a nice chat with me. Isn't that just rude?"_

I snickered. "I apologize, Mr. Cotton Candy Clouds,"

 _"Don't diss the clouds!"_ he said. _"At least not until you have had the chocolate milk. Very delicious if you ask me,"_

I snorted. "You're more hilarious in person,"

He chuckled. _"I'm glad you think so. Listen, Maria, I need your...assistance. I brought you here because you are the single pony-or draconequus, if you want to be technical about it, that can help me escape,"_

My body went ridgid. Discord needed my help?

"What do you mean?"

 _"You know what I mean."_

"Well, sure I do, but I can't. I don't know how," I recalled the TV series. "However, you will be released, but not by me."

 _"I'm listening..."_

"Pretty soon, there w-"

"Maria!" I cringed. Silver had come looking for me.

"I'll come back later and explain. Okay?" I said.

He sighed, irritated. _"Very well. Till then,"_

"Till then," I said. I still refused to look up at him as I turned and went to find Silver. He was at the fountain like Luna had said.

"Hey Silver!" I greeted. "Sorry about the delay, I just love the statues!"

"Oh, well I'm glad. I see you have also found a Fire Rose. Those are very rare you know," Silver continued, and I was so glad that he did. I glanced behind me, then followed the pony through the garden.

I had to find a way to get back to Discord.

As the minutes ticked by, I pondered numerous ideas. I could sneak past Silver-he was so caught up in his speech. Perhaps he wouldn't notice that I was gone. And it would only take a few minutes.

"Did you know the rose hedge you took the Fire Rose from represents the harmony of Equestria? It's not so impressive as the Elements of Harmony, but you gotta admit; they are beautiful,"

"Huh?" I asked, then recovered, pretending to listen. "Oh yeah. The roses. Just dazzling,"

"I know, right? I'm surprised that you picked one of the roses,"

"Was that a bad thing?" I asked carefully.

"Well, not that I know of. However, there's a rumor about the roses. If a rose is picked, although it has been taken from the hedge, it will last for years without losing its color,"

"Wow," I whispered. "That's...impressive,"

Silver nodded. He continued on with the tour, but I stopped him.

"Um, Silver. Do you mind going back to the roses? I want to take another look at them,"

The male pony smiled. "Now that you ask, I think we should go back."

I returned the friendly smile, letting him lead the way back to the beginning. I kept thinking about how I was going to tell Discord about his release. I knew exactly what was to happen, but with Silver Knight here, I couldn't tell him out right. So when would a good time to come back be?

As we reentered the stone garden, my eyes flickered to Discord. His stony posture was joyful, as if the Lord Of Chaos was breaking into song. I knew that the first time he was imprisoned, he was laughing at yhe two Princesses, Celestia and Luna, when they declared his capture.

I slowed my steps as I walked beside Discord.

 _"When shall our next little talk be? I'm looking forward to it,"_

I smiled, but frowned with thought. The only time I would be able to come back would be if I were to...I paused for a moment.

"I'll be back tonight," I whispered, making sure it was loud enough for Discord, but soft enough for Silver to think it was nothing more than the gentle breeze around us.

 _"See you then, Ms. Firestone,"_ came his satisfied farewell.

We approached the delightful flowers soon after that. I pretended to be interested in a rose the color of buttermilk and honey when a voice interrupted us.

"I am sure the garden was to your liking, Maria?" I turned to see Celestia, her mane flowing gently as it always did. I smiled, nodding. Her violet orbs locked onto the fiery rose that was in my hair-or is it a mane? I guess since I'm not a pony, it would be hair, but considering that all the normal human terms are pony terms, I guess mane would be the best.

"You have taken a liking to the Fire Rose, right?"

I looked away, regretting my decision to pick it. "Yes, Princess. I apologize for picking it,"

She chuckled. "You don't need to apologize, Maria. I shall let you keep the rose as a parting gift,"

"Parting gift? What do you mean, Princess Celestia?" I asked.

"I should apologize, for I was not in Sattle Arabia like I said. I was in Ponyville, discussing with Twilight's friends about your progress. I believe you are ready to travel to Ponyville,"

I stared at her. "Really? I'll be living in Ponyville?" I cleared my thrpat and composed myself. "I mean, I am grateful that you believe I am ready. When am I leaving?"

"It has been decided that you will leave first thing in the morning. Twilight will meet you at the train station to escort you to Ponyville. What happens next is up to you,"

I nodded happily. I could still relay the message to Discord, and leave for Ponyville in the morning. This was so exciting!

* * *

That evening, after supper, I waited until Luna had raised the moon and went to scout Equestria for bad dreams. She confided in me that she hated to see her subjects unhappy in their dreams, so she appeared in pony's dreams to calm them and let them dream peacefully. I admired her kind heart, very different from when she was Nightmare Moon. I could only imagine how it would be if I appeared in that time arch.

I watched the skies for Luna, awaiting the chance to sneak out. If I was caught, I could say that I was simply going out for a stroll. A decent cover story, really.

Soon, the dark blue pony flew out into her beautiful, starry night. I grinned, leaving my window and approaching the exit. The door creaked softly as I opened it, but it didn't concern me-I had no intention to harm anypony. My so-called feet padded against the rug. I kept my ears open for any sounds. I heard some of the guards at their post chatting amongst themselves, but, once again, were of no concern to me. I took an immediate left, coming to the bridge. There wasn't a pony in sight, so I opened my mismatched wings, flapping them a few times to test them, then taking off.

I had never flown outside before, only in the privacy in my room. It was quite different, with an exhilarating feeling of freedom. I had always wanted to fly, even when I was human. I was FAR from disappointed. However, I couldn't fly for long.

I had to meet a certain someone.

I hovered above the garden for a few minutes, trying to calm myself. I felt a little guilty for giving Discord a heads up on his escape, but at the same time, I knew how everything would play out; Discord would hide the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends would be turned to their opposite personality, making Discord believe he succeeded, but the Mane 6 would eventually turn him back to stone.

I had the advantage.

I lowered myself down, besides his statue. Instead of landing on the ground, I poofed up a floating couch. I laid on it comfortably as he addressed me.

 _"Enjoying your powers?"_ he asked.

"I never knew floating couches were more comfortable than regular couches," I sighed.

 _"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it. So...about my escape?"_

"What about it?"

 _"If **you** aren't going to release me, then who will?"_

"Well actually, you're going to release yourself. From what I can tell, pretty soon there will be a school field trip to these very gardens. When they approach your statue, they'll fight amongst each other. You have to use that small amount of chaos to break free,"

 _"Brilliant! How had I not thought of it before?"_

I shrugged. "Beats me. So...what's the plan for when you're free?"

 _"Why do you ask?"_

"Surely you don't expect me to simply go on my way? I gave you your ticket to freedom, and you expect me to not want anything in return?"

 _"I brought you here, didn't I? Isn't that enough?"_ he demanded irritably.

I pretended to think about it. "No, it's not. In fact, I feel used,"

 _"Your point? What else do you want from me?"_

"Simple," I said. "I want to be your partner,"

 _"What? Absolutely not! Do you even hear yourself?!"_

I pretended to be offended. "Why, Discord, that is just mean. I want to aid your rule over Equestria and you reject me. Now how rude is that?"

 _"Rude, shmude. I can rule Equestria on my own. I don't need you,"_

"Strange, cause you needed me a few minutes ago," I snapped, poofing away the couch and hovered in the air. Dramatically, I covered my eyes with my arm and turned away from his statue. "Woe is me! Used by a statue! Oh well, I'll just warn Celestia about your escape and remove you from the garden so you can't,"

 _"Now hold up,"_ he said quickly with a nervous chuckle. _"There's no need for that! I guess I can make an exception for a partner,"_

I grinned, turning back to him. "Great! We can split profits - I get 90%, and you get 5%."

 _"First off, there aren't_ any _profits, except for glorious chaos. Second, if there were profits, wouldn't I get 10%? That would make more sense,"_

"Ah, but what fun is it to make sense?" his silence was thoughtful. "Besides, in reality, it'd be the other way around."

 _"I like you already. But there's still no profits,"_

I laughed. "I'm just messing with you," I went silent for a moment. "I'm afraid that this is the last time we can meet before you're free,"

 _"Oh that's right, Celestia believes that you're ready to live in Ponyville,"_

"So you heard?"

 _"Of course I did. I am a bit disappointed to lose my one source of communication, but this could work. Befriend those ponies, earn their trust. If they believe that you're on their side, they'll be quick to ask you to assist them,"_

"Brilliant. I'll certainly do that. I can't wait for this!" I chuckled.

"This is going to be fun..."

* * *

 _ **Please review! ^w^**_


	6. CH-6: Off To Ponyville!

The next morning, I was up early. And I mean early.

Early enough to watch Celestia raise the sun. Yeah, that early.

Anyway, I was instructed by one of the royal guards to meet the princesses and Twilight at the main entrance of the castle. I knew I wouldn't be coming back to this room for a while, so I made sure that I didn't leave anything behind.

While living at the castle these past few months, I had recieved a few things from Princess Celestia. One of which was a hair pin. Made of pure crystal, it had a red rose-like gem encased into it. I had never worn it before, but since it felt like a special day, I decided it wouldn't hurt to wear it.

I approached the mirror with the pin in hand. My once green eyes were now a pale yellow with red pupils, messy redish-brown curls now unruly snowflake strands. I looked closer at my reflection. My pesky freckles were still present, but less noticeable. I frowned at this, as I always have. Even in this magical world, my peppered spots still haunt me. Rolling my eyes, I clipped the crystal in my hair. It might not be my usual tangled mane, but it was still beautiful. I mean, it could be worse, right?

Though, I don't know how.

Sighing, I turned to the rose i kept on the dresser. It sat quietly in a violet vase with water. Although Silver Knight told me that the flower could survive without water, I chose to leave it in water. What can I say? I'm a stubborn draconequus.

Carefully, I picked the rose, bringing it to my nose to smell it. It smelled like vanilla, cotton candy, and sugar. Three different smells, one flower. Amazing what you'll find here.

I set the flower back in it's vase, trying to decide what to do with it. I could leave it here, then poof it with me when I get to Ponyville.

Listen to me; talking so casually about poofing things out of thin air and meeting the Mane 6! Strange how real this all is. In the back of my mind, I still pass this off as some delusional dream.

Still, I'll take advantage of it in a heartbeat.

A sharp rap on the door shook my from my wandering thoughts. I left the vase with my rose and went to answer the door. Opening the door, a set of guards greeted me kindly.

"Maria Firestone, come with us. You're late," the left pony sneered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't tangle your precious mane, Valiant,"

Valiant Soldier snorted. He was one of the many guards who despised my very being. The other guard, Brave Heart, stayed silent. He was the unlucky pony who I had accidentally injured. He was pretty neutral before the incident, but now I believe I am the last person he'd want to have lunch with.

"Just get a move on," Valiant spat. "Princess Celestia is waiting,"

"Fine," I groaned. After glancing around my temporary room one last time, I brushed past the guards. I strolled through the hallways casually, eventually glancing behind me. The rude guardponies were following me closely. I stopped.

"Don't you have something to do?" I asked.

"Yes. We are escorting you to the main entrance," Valiant said, like it was supposed to be obvious.

"I do not need you to escort me. I know my way around the castle perfectly."

"Though that may be true, we will be following you to make sure you get there...safely," Valiant said. He ruffled his wings impatiently. "Let's go,"

"Are you still weary of me? After all the special times we had together? I'm offended. Besides, the Princesses trust me. I highly doubt Princess Celestia even sent you to retrieve me," I said, crossing my arms and turning my back to them.

"She didn't," a voice said. All three of us looked to see that Silver had stepped in. "She sent me. If you two are finished harassing our guest, be on your way, or else I'll let Chief be aware of your foolish antics,"

Valient and Brave looked at each other worriedly, then Valient spoke. "Very well. Take our...guest," he said with venom, "to Celestia quickly."

With a quick nod, the guardponies went their separate ways, with Silver leading me down the hallway.

"I apologize for their rudeness," he said when we were a decent distance away.

I sighed. "Don't be sorry, I know what I am. It's sad that my looks caused them to be so cautious, but I can kinda understand. True, Discord tried to rule over Equestria, but is that really enough to let other ponies judge me because I resemble him? I have no intention of taking over Equestria,"

"I believe you. If Celestia believes you are trustworthy of living among Twilight and her friends in Ponyville, then you are able to do so," he gave me a little smile. I felt touched by his trust. "I do admit, it will be quiet without you,"

"Silver, I'm not even gone and you miss me already," I teased lightly. "I'm quite flattered,"

I glanced at him as we walked. His walk held pride, his navy blue eyes sparkling with excitement of any new adventure around any corner.

I recalled him telling me about why he and his little brother wanted to become soldiers for Princess Celestia. His love for adventure and excitement pushed him to strive to become better. Though he could be daring at times, he always kept a cool head at all times, thinking each step throughly. I have no doubts that he'll become chief of the royal guards in no time.

He ruffled his sea green wings under my gaze. Though he didn't see me watching him, he could feel my piercing gaze. His gold and blue armor clinked and clattered with every step he took.

"Miss you? Pshhht! No way!" he denied. "Maybe a little peace and quiet will be just what we needed,"

"Don't lie, Silver. I know you'll miss me, so stop denyin'," I giggled. I detected a slight hint of pink under his helmet, but pretended not to notice.

"Fine. Deep, deep, deep, WAY deep down, I'll miss you," he chuckled.

"Well, it's better than nothing," I laughed. We soon reached the main hallway, which lead to the entrance if the castle.

He cleared his throat. "I'll let you go down there by yourself. Celestia didn't really send me either to collect you, I just wanted to say a proper good bye,"

I did a fake sniff. "Oh Silver, you should know that I hate long goodbyes,"

"Actually, I didn't know that. So...bye," he said, turning from me.

"Wait a second," I said, confused. "You're joking right? This might be the last time we see each other until the portal opens again, and you don't even care enough to get a little emotional here? I, Sir Silver, am truly offended," I turned my back, posing in a dramatic way.

"Well, you hate long goodbyes, so I wanted to make it short," he laughed. "Don't be so literal about it. You almost made me cry back there," I pretended to sniff back more tears.

Silver turned back to me, holding back a smile. "My apologies, Lady Maria. It is unlike me, a gentlecolt, to make a lady cry,"

"Apology accepted, Silver. I might just start to miss you now," I joked. "After all, it is you and Dashing who have become my best friends. It would be rude of me to not miss you guys,"

"Yeah," he stared at the ground. "It's too bad that Dash couldn't be here to say goodbye," Dashing Knight was stationed in Fillydelphia to assist some of the other soldiers with a dispute.

"He gave me his farewell before he left," I assured him. Though Dashing and I were kinda distant compared to me and Silver, he was one of the closest things to a friend than I have had these past few months. I couldn't be more grateful.

"Maria?" Celestia' s voice came. "It is time to go,"

Silver looked at me sadly. "I guess this is really goodbye then?"

I looked away. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, good luck to you, Maria. I hope you have fun in Ponyville. Tell Twilight I said hi, okay?"

"Sure, Silver."

The green pony looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead, he just turned away. "Bye,"

"Bye," I said. I heard him trot away, and I glanced back at his figure. Then, I continued through the hall and finally met Celestia, Luna, and Twilight at the entrance.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Maria," Luna said with a smile.

I bowed my head, replying, "Same to you, Princess Luna." Turning to Princess Celestia, I began to bow once more. She stopped me by placing a gold hoof on my shoulder.

"I am pleased that you have made such great progress with your magic. You are a smart pony, Maria, and I hope that you will grow in not only magic, but with knowledge as well. I wish you the best in Ponyville,"

I smiled brightly, nodding. "I shall do my best, Princess Celestia,"

I reminded myself of Discord's escape, and suddenly felt guilty for lying to them. Still, I couldn't interfer with the storyline. Discord would escape soon, and everything would go as planned.

Hopefully.

(*******************)

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Twilight beamed. She gave me a "brief" introduction to Ponyville-brief concluding the history of Ponyville, most of the residents, popular hang out spots, and a biography of each of the Mane 6. Though I knew all that she was telling me, I let her speak, seeing as I had nothing to say at the time.

When the train reached the station, most of the passengers around us fled.

Does my breath stink or something, or did Twilight's nonstop talking scare them off? Oh that's right, I forgot-I'm a female look-a-like to the Spirit of Chaos.

Typical.

Twilight lead us off the train, and was instantly tackled by five familiar ponies.

"Twilight, you're back! I thought you would have forgotten about us!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"I only left a few hours ago, Pinkie," the purple pony gasped for air.

"We know, sugar," Applejack chuckled. "But you know how Pinkie Pie is,"

"Enough chit-chat!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "Where's that surprise you said you brought?"

"Oh yes, Twilight, " Rarity said. "We're simply dying to know!"

"Well, not really dying," Fluttershy said. "Just curious,"

"Girls, I want you all to meet our new friend, Maria!" Twilight said, gesturing to me. The fillies went silent for a second, and I feared that they would fear me as well.

"Ohh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "A newcomer! That means a welcome party!"

"Well would ya lookie here," Applejack whistled. "Ain't seen nothin' like you before, sugar cube. Mind if I asked ya what you are?"

"She's totally awesome, that's what she is!" Rainbow exclaimed. She flew a few circles around me.

"Oh Darling!" Rarity gasped. "You look terrible! I'll have to fix your glorious mane as soon as we get back!"

I smiled at the ponies. I expected something like that from Rarity, but i didn't expect this kind welcome.

"Hi everyone! Twilight has told me so much about you all," I addressed Applejack's question. "I'm a draconequus, a creature made of different types of animals as you can see,"

"A draconequus?" Fluttershy gasped. "B-but those are so rare!" She approached me without hesitation, examining me closely.

"Oh my! Such elegant features! Your fur is so smooth!" she said. I giggled, and she gasped, backing away. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Fluttershy. It must be fascinating to meet someone so rare," I said.

"Oh yes, very," she smiled from under her pink mane.

"Well, er-Maria, was it? I recon that you're pretty famished after that trip, huh?" Applejack asked. My stomach growled in agreement and I blushed, nodding. "I've got somethin' that's sure to fill ya up!"

I nodded, pretending that I had no clue she was talking about apples. "What's that?"

"Why, some homegrown apples picked from my family's orchard. They're ripe and juicy for the takin',"

I nodded excitedly. "I'd like to try some then!"

"But first," Rarity protested, "I must do something about your mane, dearie! It simply won't do!"

"Hold on!" Rainbow Dash said. "I have to see if she's a fast flyer!"

"But I want to throw her a party!" Pinkie cried.

"And I wanted to show her around Ponyville!" Twilight groaned.

I sighed. "And the chaos erupts," I muttered. I spoke louder so that everypony in the group could hear me. "There's enough time to do everything. Pinkie Pie can get the party ready, where Applejack can serve her apples, while Twilight gives me a tour of Ponyville. Before the party, Rarity will give me a makeover, and afterwards, I'll race Rainbow Dash. How's that sound?"

They went silent, thinking it over. Then, they all broke out into an agreement.

Problem solved-though I was going to be busy...


	7. CH-7: A Day Of Fun!

"And to your left is SugarCube Corner," Twilight said, trotting along the path. It was decided that while Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack prepared my party, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash would give me a quick tour of Ponyville. The ponies around us regarded me as if I were another pony citizen.

Which I wasn't, in case anypony noticed. Still, it was nice to not be cast away because of my looks.

Anyway, we continued on, Twilight stopping to talk about Rarity's boutique. I found everything absolutely amazing, considering how unreal all of this was. I was actually in Ponyville, talking to a majority of the Mane 6!

"And this," Twilight spoke as we approached a great tree. It took me a moment to figure out that this was Twilight's library. "is my home,"

"It's amazing!" I breathed. She used her horn to open the door for each of us, Fluttershy mumbling a quiet "Thank you,"

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air comfortably. "You think this is cool? Wait to you see Cloudsdale!" she went on. "Have you ever relaxed on a cumulus cloud?"

"I can't say I have," I said. "In fact, I've never even touched a cloud before. Aren't they just condensed water and dirt?" Rainbow looked at me dumbly.

Twilight sighed. "The clouds here are not like that," she explained in a matter-of-fact way. "The clouds here are able to be handled, but the weather pegasi normally are the ones handling the clouds,"

"Like me!" Rainbow said proudly. How could I forget?

"Oh okay," I said, although I didn't really understand how this crazy world worked. Even after years of watching this show, I am still clueless on a few things. Like how clouds are able to be held.

"So now that we finished the tour..." Dash said, "How 'bout that race?"

"What about the party?" Twilight asked. "Pinkie and Apple Jack must be done with the party decor. You know how Pinkie has her party cannon at all times..."

"That's right!" a cheery voice spoke. Fluttershy, Twilight, and I squeaked in surprise, turning to face our surpriser. It was Pinkie Pie, bouncing around the room excitedly. "The party is done! All we need is our guest!"

"Oh...well...thanks, Pinkie Pie!" I smiled.

"Don't thank me yet! You haven't had fun yet!"

"Uh...Pinkie?" Apple Jack asked. "Wasn't the party supposed to be a surprise?"

"It still is! Maria doesn't know where the party is!" Pinkie continued to bounce in one place.

"She's right," I said. "I have no idea. So, you'll just have to blindfold me and take me there,"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" she stopped bouncing for a moment, reaching behind her. "i have a blindfold right here!"

"Why do you have a blindfold with you, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For 'Pin the Tail on The Pony', silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled as if it was obvious. She then placed a hoof over her mouth. "Aw man! I gave away one of the party games!"

"It's at every party you plan, dearie," Rarity spoke delicately as she entered the tree house. She had a white saddle bag with her cutie mark on her back. "Now, I believe that I have a make over to do,"

Everypony looked at me. "Now?" I asked.

"Of course, darling!" she giggled as if i had told a joke. "You can't possibly go to your party looking like that!" I looked myself over, seeing nothing wrong with myself. Still, Rarity wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Refusing was not a choice.

"Very well," I sighed.

* * *

"There!" she said. "Perfect! You can look now, Maria."

I opened my eyes. She had been at this for almost half an hour. I'm sure my hair wasn't that bad. Still, I was excited. It had been a while since I've had my last make over. I opened my eyes and peered into the mirror she had levitated with her magic.

My hair was...different. The snow white strands were curled, and I had a few purple highlights that stood out. But in a good way. The pin that Princess Celestia gave to me was pinned in a different area, holding back some of my curls so that they wouldn't hide my face.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked.

"It's...lovely," I said, smiling a little. "Though it's a little fancy for a Welcome Party, don'cha think?"

"Nonsense!" she said. "A lady must always look her best!"

I smiled wider, rolling my eyes. Rarity was Rarity, character or real. I stood from the chair that I had summoned and snapped, making it vanish.

"That is an incredible magic that you've got," she mused, placing the hair items back where they belonged.

"It is special," I said. "I'm still having trouble with some of my powers, though,"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I have some sort of fire magic, but it's more accidental than anything. Like if I sneeze, I will spew fire. If I cough, there's fire. It's not a big deal, considering I'm not allergic to many things, but it's still difficult to control,"

Rarity's blue orbs widened. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "It took me a while to control my magic. i can only imagine how hard it's gonna be for you. You have nopony to help you, since nopony has your type of magic,"

I almost told her about Discord, but quickly decided against it. She and the rest of them will find out about him soon enough.

I watched her as she organized her things quickly, then glanced around the room. My eyes fell on a formal gown, too formal for any day, even for Rarity.

"Rarity? What's that dress for?" I asked.

She looked up for a second. "Oh, that was my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala," she explained. "We all got to go, thanks to Princess Celestia and Twilight. Though it wasn't everything we dreamed of, we ended up having a grand time," she smiled fondly before returning to organizing her things.

Wait...if the Gala already happened, then that means that we're slowly making progress to the beginning of the second season, which was...

Discord's escape.

I choked on my own spit, coughing a little bit. Rarity looked up, alarmed.

"You alright, Maria?" she asked, her eyes glancing around the parlor for anything on fire.

"I'm fine, just...some of the dust in the air," I lied.

She relaxed a bit. "Okay, dear. I'm finished with putting everything away, so now we can head to your party,"

"Does everypony get a party?" I wondered aloud as we walked along the road.

"Well, Pinkie Pie is Ponyville's party planner. She finds any sort of occasion, whether it be a new pony, a birthday, or a simple newborn; and do all she can to make it a party. When Twilight first arrived here from Canterlot, Pinkie was quick to throw her a surprise 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. Though, your party isn't so much of a surprise,"

I shrugged. "A party is a party. Twilight told me a lot about Pinkie's parties, and I'm kinda excited to attend one for myself. They sound so fun!"

"Well, they are fun, though sometimes Pinkie Pie and the others can get a bit...messy," her flawless mussel scrunched up in a cringe that only she can make. "Last time we had a party for a new pony, a cake fight broke out. I was picking icing out of my mane for hours!" she moaned.

I giggled. "Sounds awesome!"

She shook her head with a small smile. "If you say so. But if another cake fight breaks out, I am leaving,"

I was about to comment when a speeding pegasus flashed across the sky. Rainbow Dash lowered herself down to meet us.

"You guys are taking so long!" she groaned. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming, Rainbow," I said.

"Oh, and you need to put this on," the cyan pegasus handed me a pink blindfold.

"Wait, now?" I asked, holding the piece of cloth.

Rainbow sighed. "Of course, now! Pinkie Pie's getting a little too excited and Apple Jack and Twilight can only keep her calm for so long," she flew behind me, taking the blindfold. "Here, I'll put it on for you!"

My sight was cut off, and I stood there as Rainbow Dash tried to tie it around my head.

"Not her precious mane!" Rarity squealed. "I just finished it!"

"Relax, Rarity. It won't look like this when we race!" Rainbow said. A moment of silence, then the slight tug on my blindfold went away. "Finished. Now let's go!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I groaned. "We've been walking forever!"

"Chill, Maria," Rainbow Dash said from above me. "We're here,"

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I asked.

"Not yet," she said. "We aren't inside,"

"Inside? What do you mean?" I didn't get an answer, so I continued to follow the tug of the rope I was holding. Rarity held the other one in her mouth, walking proud, I could imagine. I heard large door open, and I was lead inside. I felt the blindfold come off, and I opened my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled. I jumped back a little, startled, then began to chuckle. We were in Apple Jack's barn, the entire place decorated with balloons of different colors, streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a giant buffet table. In the corner, Vinyl Scratch - or DJ PON3 as she's often referred to as, sat at a DJ booth, polishing some records.

"This is incredible!" I said. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Don't thank us yet!" Pinkiie beamed, practically buzzing with excitement. "You still haven't had any fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"YAY!" Pinkie said. "LET'S PARTY!"

"Hit it, Vinyl!" Apple Jack whooped. Vinyl Scratch nodded, flipping a record with her magic, then played it. A song boomed from the speakers, and some ponies started to dance. I walked around with Apple Jack.

"So how ya feelin'?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. "I don't really know," I admitted. "It's just a bunch of emotions. Exhilerated, for the most part,"

"I thought so," she nodded. "Must be different from Canterlot, huh?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Most ponies there are so rude,"

Apple Jack was about to comment when a young, southern accented voice called for her. "Apple Jack!"

"Well, hey there, Apple Bloom," Apple Jack said, turning to face a young filly with a red mane and a strawberry-colored bow pinned to it.

"We heard that there was a new pony in town!" she said excitedly. "Who is it?"

Apple Jack stepped aside to let Apple Bloom see me. The young filly looked me over with curiousity. "Apple Bloom, I'd like ya to meet Maria," she said.

Apple Bloom circled me a few times, and I turned my neck to watch her. When she finally settled back in front of me, she smiled brightly. "Hey'a Maria! I'm Apple Bloom!"

"Hi, Apple Bloom," I smiled at Apple Jack's younger sister.

"Hey Apple Bloom," Apple Jack started. "Why dont'cha gather up the CMC and introduce Maria to the other ponies? I'm gonna go help Big Macintosh with the buffet table,"

"I'm on it, big sis!" Apple Bloom said. She took a deep breath and hollered, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, FRONT AND CENTER!"

The ponies who were dancing stilled so that two fillies could walk across the dance floor.

"Scootaloo, Maria," Apple Bloom said, pointing to a dark orange pegasi filly with a deep pink mane. "Sweetie Belle, Maria," This time, she pointed from me to a white unicorn filly with a purple and pink mane.

"Maria, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Maria, Scootaloo. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom." she finished with a giggle. "And we are..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they yelled together. I chuckled at the fillies. They were incredibly cute, and I wanted to take them home with me. Only, the portal to home was closed for another year and a half.

Oh, and I don't think Rarity or Apple Jack would appreciiate me foalnapping their little sisters...

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, smiling at them.

"I'm honored that you think so," Scootaloo said proudly. "I am the most awesomest,"

"She meant me, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said.

"No, me," Scootaloo said.

"No, Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Girls!" Apple Bloom interupted. "Apple Jack asked us to introduce Maria to the ponies here,"

"Maybe we can get a cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle said.

"An 'introducing new ponies to other ponies' cutie mark? I don't think there is such a thing," Scootaloo said.

"It could be," Sweetie Belle shot back.

"We won't know until we try," Apple Bloom said.

"If you don't mind me asking, Maria-what are you?" Scootaloo said suddenly.

"I'm a draconnequus," i answered. "A mythical being made up of different animals,"

"A dragoneqwus?" she asked.

"No, draconequus," i repeated.

"A droconebus?" Sweetie Belle inquired.

"Draconequus,"

"A draghonebuscus?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't even know what you just said,"

"Me neither," she admited. The three young fillies went into a giggle fit. Then she went serious. "Alright, CMC, let's move out. We've got a lot of ponies to introduce!"

* * *

"Oh wow," I sighed. "That was a lot of ponies,"

"And there's LOT'S more you haven't met yet!" Sweetie Belle replied excitedly.

I groaned. "Aren't any of you tired?" The three of them looked at one another before shaking their heads. I moaned, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe you should get somethin' ta eat?" Apple Bloom suggested. "Ya look famished,"

I glanced at the buffet table, which still had some food on it. The party itself was over, and some of the ponies were leaving. Pinkie Pie, however, was far from done. She bounced around in a polka dotted party hat with a noise maker in her mouth.

I took Apple Bloom's suggestion and walked over to the buffet table. My eyes wandered around the table; apples, apple fritters, apple pie, apple sauce, and apple cider.

"Y'all should try Granny Smith's homemade apple fritters," Apple Jack said. I looked at her, then at the tray filled with warm apple fritters. "We just finished them about 15 minutes ago,"

I took one of the fritters delicately in my claw. It's heavenly aroma made my mouth water, and I brought it up to my mouth and took a big bite from it. Instantly, a sweet, juicy explosion filled my mouth. i stuffed the remainder into my mouth greedily.

Apple Jack chuckled. "Hungry ain't ya?" she asked. "Didn't they feed ya at the castle?"

"Oats and honey every morning, a plain salad for lunch, and fruit soup for dinner," I said. "No offense to Princess Celestia, but that's not enough to live on!"

Apple Jack laughed. "Terrible," she joked. "Celestia must not eat very much then. Ya seem to like food, though,"

My mouth was full of deliciousness, and I was unable to answer, so I nodded furiously. The orange pony slid a tall glass of cold apple cider towards me. The ice cubes jingled merrily before floating peacefully once more. "Big Mac and I made some earlier for the party. Try it,"

I swallowed, putting the cool glass against my lips. The sweet cidar was like nectar going down my throat. I chugged the entire thing down within five seconds.

"That was amazing!" I said. The food in this world made the food I was used to eating back at home bland and lifeless.

"I'll let 'em know you said so," Apple Jack said. She turned and trotted away. I ate a few more apple fritters before a cyan pegasus flew to me.

"So how 'bout that race?" she asked.

"Race?" I asked. "Now?"

"Of course!" she said. "I race all the new ponies with wings. And I beat them all," she bragged.

I set my glass down and turned to her. "You sure you wanna race me?" I asked, opening my mismatched wings. They were each three feet wide, large compared to Rainbow's measly two feet.

"Why? You scared?" she challenged.

"Not at all," I lied. Truth was, I was nervous. I had no doubts that Rainbow would beat me, but it wouldn't hurt anypony to try, right?

"I put two bits on Rainbow Dash!" called out Scootaloo.

"Aww, thanks, kid," Dash said, smirking. "I couldn't let you down,"

"I put three bits on Maria!" Sweetie Belle said.

"A gagillion bits on Maria!" Pinkie Pie said happily. Everypony turned to look at her.

"A gagillion?" Twilight asked skeptically. "Nopony has that many bits,"

"I know," she said. "I just wanted to join in!"

I smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement, Pinkie Pie," I said.

"No problem, Maria!" She beamed.

"Twenty bits on Maria," a familiar southern voice said. I turned and faced Apple Jack.

"That's an awful lot of bits, Apple Jack," I said.

"I know," she said. "But I have a lot of faith in ya. I know you can do it, y'all just gotta believe in yerself,"

I smiled at the orange pony. "Now go and win,"

I nodded. "I will," she tipped her hat at me.

I turned back to bragging pegasus. "Let's race,"

She smiled tauntiongly. "You're goin' down," she said.

* * *

Rainbow and I stood in our ready stance as a few pegasi cleared the sky for us. We were silent, focusing our heart and mind on the race. We both wanted to win, but there could only be one victor.

Me - or Rainbow Dash.

The track was clear, and my heart raced with both excitement and fear. I focused on winning.

Only winning.

A green pegasus flew in front of us. "Alright, Rainbow Dash and Maria-the rules of this race are as all the other races. No assisting spells, no sumoning obsticles, and no cheating!" she said. "And have fun. This is a friendly competition,"

I shuffled my wings slightly. My heart rate was fast paced, and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Follow the clouds to reach the finish line," the pegasus flew to the sideline, and motioned for another pegasus to blow the whiistle on a signal. "Three...two..."

I took another deep breath. I'm gonna win...

"ONE!"

 _TWEEEEETTT!_

Rainbow Dash and I took off. I batted my wings furiously, trying to gain speed. Rainbow easily gained more of a distance. I became furious. Why wasn't I going fast?

 _"Try doing easy strokes, like Ms. Loyalty here?"_ a familiar voice suggested. I was immediately caught off guard.

"DIscord?" I breathed. It was difficult to focus on the current conversation, and fly at the same time.

 _"Who else would it be? Unless you have another voice in your head talking to you?"_

"Nope. Last time I checked, you were the only one," I smiled.

 _"I feel so special,"_

"I bet you do," i tried to gain speed, but I was failing. Rainbow Dash was far ahead, and I wouldn't come close to beating her if I continued like this.

 _"As I was trying to say, you need to add more power to your wing speed if you want to beat her,"_ he said _. "Look at how she's flying? Mimic her,"_

I nodded. I slowly spread my wings, beating them a bit stronger. Though it was slower, I was gradually catching up.

 _"That's it,"_ he urged me _. "Just like that,"_

I breathed, bringing my wings up and beating them down with powerful strokes. I quickly gained speed, and became neck and neck with the pegasus. She clenched her teeth and batted her wings fast and powerful.

 _"If you want to beat her, you need to beat your wings a little faster,"_

"Why exactly are you helping me?" I asked. Rainbow couldn't hear me because the wind whipped my words from my mouth as soon as I said them. I blinked my eyes furiously to keep them from drying out.

 _"No real reason, really. I'm just bored out of my mind,"_

"I only left just this morning," I said. "You miss me already?"

 _"Pshht! I don't miss you. You're just...my only source of communication..."_

"I knew it," I beat my wings faster and stronger. I was neck and neck with Rainbow. Sweat poured down her forehead, and I focused on my wings and my breathing.

"...And Maria is neck and neck with Rainbow Dash," Pinkie announced from her balloon. "They're closing in on the finish line. It's Rainbow-It's Maria-It's Rainbow!"

My heart beat wildly. Was I going to make it?

"It's Rainbow-It's Maria-It's..."

 _WHOOOSHH_!

We both past the line.

"IT'S MARIA!"

* * *

 _ **Please review! I'd really like to know what you all think of this! ^w^**_


	8. CH-8: It Begins

"IT'S MARIA!" Pinkie Pie bellowed into the microphone. She celebrated in her hot air balloon, jumping and dancing and making it bounce up and down like a deranged yo-yo. "Maria won! Maria beat Rainbow Dash! Somepony beat Rainbow Dash!" she sang, and Rainbow Dash and I looked at each other in shock.

"I what?!" I panted.

"She what?!" Rainbow shrieked.

The crowd roared my name. Twilight and the others celebrated, and I caught Apple Jack tipping her hat to me. I beamed proudly. Against all odds, I had beaten Rainbow Dash. And it was mostly thanks to Discord.

Wait...what happened to Discord?

 _'Discord?'_ I thought. _'You still there?'_

 _"It seems we'll be seeing each other soon_ ," he said.

 _'What do you mean?'_ I received no answer. _'Discord?'_

Still nothing.

"That was amazing," Rainbow said quietly. I turned to her in surprise.

"Y-you're not mad that I beat you?" I asked.

She sat down on a nearby cloud and stared at the ground. "I'm a little upset, but that's just 'cause I'm competitive. I'm more impressed at how awesomely you beat me, though." She began to hover in front of me, a small smile playing on her lips. "How'd you do it? I was so sure that I would win...but then you just...how'd you do it?"

"Um, I guess it's just beginner's luck," I lied. I dare not mention Discord.

"Beginner's Luck? Well, you've got some luck there," she said with a slight tease. I smiled. "I'm glad to have raced you," she held out her hoof with a confident Rainbow Dash smile.

I gave her my own little smile and took her hoof in my hand, or paw, if there's reason to be specific about it. We shook, then descended down to the meadow where the rest of the Mane 6 waited anxiously. As soon as my feet touched the soft grass, I was bombarded by ponies. Every pony began talking at once.

"Great job, Maria!" Twilight beamed.

"I knew ya could do it!" Apple Jack whooped.

"You were absolutely marvelous, darling," Rarity complimented.

"SHE WAS AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "She was like 'whoosh!' and Rainbow Dash was like 'whoosh!' and I was like "It's Maria-It's Rainbow Dash!' And Maria won!"

"Good job, Maria," Fluttershy said quietly.

I giggled. "Thanks girls," I said. "But I couldn't have done it without you all cheering me on,"

"I know! That's why I was like-"

"I think we've got it, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I need some rest," Rainbow Dash yawned.

"Wait!" Pinkie cried. "I have to throw a 'Congratulations!' party for Maria!"

"There's been enough partying for one day, sugar," Apple Jack said. "Besides, I'm sure Maria is plum tuckered out from her first day here,"

"But wait," Twilight said, "Maria doesn't have anywhere to sleep,"

"She can stay with me in Cloudsdale," Rainbow suggested.

"Or stay with me at the Library?" said Twilight.

"She can stay in the ol' shack at Sweet Apple Acres!" Apple Jack blurted. "It's no longer used fer storage, and Big Mac was thinkin' 'bout tearin' it down. What'cha think, Maria?"

"I appreciate how you all want to give me a place to stay, but-"

"But nothin'," Apple Jack interrupted me. "I can assure ya it's no trouble with you makin' yerself at home in that ol' shack,"

"Well," I said, "if you insist."

"It's settled then!" she nodded. "Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow then. I've got to get back to the library," Twilight said.

"See you guys!" Rainbow called as she flew off towards her home. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie said their farewells as well, each going their separate ways.

"We best be headin' off," Apple Jack said, trotting off in the direction of the farm.

* * *

"There she is," Apple Jack said. I looked at it critically. It was a dark brown, with rusty nails and old wood. It was decent sized, about half the size of Apple Jack's red barn. It leaned dangerously to the side, and looked on the verge of collapsing. The roof was patched. "Well, what do ya think?"

"Well...it's a shack..." I said. I carefully opened up the wooden door. An overwhelming smell of rotting and moldy wood hit me, and I gagged.

Forcing myself to breathe through my mouth, I took a few careful steps inside. There was an old hay pile in the corner, and bugs crawled along the walls. I shivered in disgust. The floor was dusty, and cobwebs were everywhere. I could've sworn that something crawled about in the shadows. I retreated back outside to the orange pony. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting something like this, but I guess it'll do,"

"I know it's a bit old, but I recon you can use that fancy magic of yers ta fix 'er up," Apple Jack suggested.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "I totally forgot," I took a few steps back, picturing a comfortable place to live in. It didn't have to be big; the size was just fine. However, rusty nails and rotting wood didn't bode well with me. I suddenly thought of a design, then snapped.

With a poof, a brand new shack appeared in the place of the old one. The roof was repaired, and the small building now stood upright. The horrid smell disappeared, being replaced with a flowery, clean smell. I smiled, and Apple Jack gasped.

"I'll have to remember this when we need ta fix up the barn," Apple Jack whistled. Then, she yawned. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Maria. Best be gettin' some shut-eye, cause we'll be up early tomorrow,"

"Okay. Thanks Apple Jack," I called after her as she trotted off in the direction of her home. I turned back to mine. This was temporary as well, seeing as I was accompanying the Lord or Chaos in his plot to once again take over Equestria. There's not a doubt in my mind that the ponies would trust me enough to let me live among them after this all blows over. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I was captured in stone along with him.

That is, unless...

My thoughts were dashed when I was overcome with a heavy fatigue. I opened the door to the newly repaired shack, and looked around. It looked like an apartment really, with a small living space, kitchen, and a short hallway which no doubt lead to my bedroom. It amazed me to see that this tiny shack held even this seemingly small space. I reminded myself that not everything about my powers made sense. Even so, I took a quick look at everything. The living space had a small couch, in which sat in front of a coffee table, and that gave way to a flat screen TV. How this even got here, I'll never know. Maybe I can produce things that don't even exist here?

I shrugged off the thought-provoking detail and strolled down the hallway to my room, located near a bathroom that was complete with a shower and some essentials. I opened the door to my bedroom and gasped.

It resembled my former bedroom in my world. I walked about the room absentmindedly. The closet held my regular clothes, and my bed looked exactly how I had left it when I woke up that morning. The morning of the day I was pushed into this world. As I sat on the bed, I ran my fingers across the spread. It was a quilt my late grandmother had made from numerous scraps of cloth. A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I recalled my former life, and all I unintentionally left behind. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it and sobbed.

Never had I realized how miserable I was. The tears I never knew I was holding back were released. Soon, my pillow was soaked with tears, and I was exhausted. Still, I felt a lot better. Laying down, I covered myself with my blanket, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Rise an' shine, every pony!" Apple Jack hollered. I groaned sleepily, rolling over. The digital clock read 5:30 AM. I groaned once more and covered my head with my pillow. They didn't need me out there this early. I could sleep in for a few...more...hours...

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"C'mon Maria!" Apple Jack said happily. I ignored her call, pretending to be asleep.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"C'mon!" she persisted. "We need yer help with harvestin' the fields!" she said.

I sat up, yawning. I slumped out on my room and opened the door. The country pony flashed me a smile. "Good, you're up,"

"Why do you need my help?" I practically growled. With my mane a rat's nest, my eyes half opened, and my patience a thin line, I'm sure I was just delightful.

"I told y'all ta get some sleep," she smiled. "Apple Bloom had a school field trip today to the castle, and Granny Smith got another Charley horse, so we're down two ponies. But I recon with you here, you'll be able to give us a hoof with all the chores,"

"But why so early," I moaned, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"It's just natural fer the Apple Family to be up before the rooster crows," in the distance, a crow sounded. Apple Jack nodded towards the sound. "See?"

"I see," I mumbled. "Just give me a few minutes to freshen up,"

"Alright," she said. "I'll be waitin' out here for ya,"

I nodded turning and shutting the door behind me. I grumbled under my breath. "Getting up early for chores? Stupid rooster needs to learn to sleep late. In fact, the whole family needs to learn how,"

I found myself in my bathroom, and I peered into the mirror, grimacing at the mess that was my hair. I snapped, making a brush appear in my claw. I ran the bristles through my tangled curls, cringing at the slight pinch as it tugged at my head. Next, I splashed some cool water over my face. It was refreshing, and I was able to be fully awake. Brushing my teeth was a quick task, and I fixed my room with a simple snap of my fingers.

Since I was able to do anything at the snap of my fingers, I didn't worry about the chores. I was still a bit irritated at being woke up early, though. And I don't know why Apple Bloom gets to pass on chores just because of some field trip.

Wait. A field trip? Today? Then that would mean...

My heart leaped into my throat as the puzzle pieces fit together. Discord's release was today!

Talk about bad timing.

I took a few deep breathes, wrapping my mind around the fact that chaos would be unleashed in less than a few measly hours. The King of Chaos would soon put his plan of ruling Equestria into play. And I was the accomplice. His partner. I wouldn't necessarily go as far as to say the Queen of Chaos, but in retrospect, it's obvious. The butterflies in my stomach soon turned to angry wasps. I suddenly thought of warning Celestia...but then again, I would ruin the entire story plot, and Lord knows what'll happen if that were to go down.

No, I'd have to play along. I wouldn't tell any pony about what would happen. They'll find out just as they had in the TV series. I won't tell Discord about his capture, nor the ponies about the true hiding place of the Elements of Harmony. I'll simply be Discord's partner and hope that I don't mess things up too seriously.

Besides, what could go wrong?

* * *

"Like this, Apple Jack?" I called, wiping my lion paw over my forehead to catch the sweat. Apple Jack refused to let me use my magic to get any of the chores done. ("It ruins the original process," she had explained.)

The apple-bucking pony looked up from the apples she had bucked from the tree. "Yer doin' just fine, Maria!" she replied with a quick glance in my direction.

I stretched, trying to relieve my aching muscles. Since I didn't have the leg power to buck apples, I was given the task of plowing the fields. Big Macintosh accompanied Apple Jack in bucking apples. I had just finished plowing my second row, and several hours had already passed. Apple Jack assured me that I would only have to plow three rows, since it took me so long, then went on to comment that she could plow the entire field in less than two hours without breaking a sweat. Needless to say, I didn't feel any better.

"Keep on plowin' Maria!" Apple Jack cheered me on. "There's lots more ta be done!"

I groaned, taking my place at the back of the plow. I pushed with all my might in a desperate effort to get the task done.

An hour and a half passed and I was finished with the row. I took a seat under one of the apple trees, trying to catch my breath. It was about noon, and Apple Bloom had yet to return. I kept my eyes on the clear blue sky, looking for a stray pink cloud or something out of the ordinary.

"Nice job, Maria," Apple Jack trotted up to me. "They're a little crooked, but fer a first-timer, it's not so bad,"

"Thanks, Apple Jack," I smiled. I leaned back against the tree, making a hand fan appear. I waved it with my tail to make a small breeze, closing my eyes in bliss.

"There's still a few chores we gotta do," she said. "The hay needs harvesting for one thing,"

"Hay?" I asked tiredly, opening one eye and frowning a bit.

"Yep. Follow me,"

I sighed, standing and following the orange pony. She lead me to a large field with tall grass. I looked at it in defeat. "And I can't use my magic to harvest it?" she shook her head with a small smile, handing me a scythe.

"Most of this here hay is transported to Canterlot. Can't have it's taste ruined by fancy magic,"

"I thought you'd say that. So how long will this take us by hand, er-hoof?" I asked.

"Well, it might take a new pony like yerself about two hours at least," she said. "Best be gettin' started if you wanna be done by lunch time," she turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you gonna help?" I asked.

"Sorry, sugar cube, but the corn field is ripe for the pickin', and Big Mac's out in the town to get some things for Granny Smith," she said apologetically. "I'll try to be back soon ta help, alright?"

"Alright," I said, faking a smile. When she was out of range, I growled, muttering under my breath. I approached the midst of the dry grass and began to use the scythe to cut it down. I swung the tool around, cutting down a bunch of stalks, then took another swing. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

I was about to swing a third time when a funny sensation hit my nose. I immediately dropped the tool, holding my nose. "No," I said with a nasal accent. "I will nod sneeze no madder whad,"

After a minute had passed, I released my nose. The sensation dimmed considerably, and the urge to sneeze was minimal. I sighed, trying to avoid breathing through my nose. I reached down to pick up the scythe, and an itch began in the back of my throat. I closed my mouth, coughing into my fist. The heat was building up in my lungs, and I summoned a glass of water to drown it.

Unfortunately, it made my condition worse, and I fought to keep from coughing too hard, whilst trying to escape the field. I hadn't learned to teleport, and I wasn't about to try it now, for fear that I would screw up something else.

Ironically, as I found my way out of the field, the urge to cough and sneeze disappeared. I pinched the bridge of my nose. My eyes glanced over the sky, which was still clear. Shaking my head in disappointment, I turned back to the field, not daring to reenter it. However, my nose began to tickle, and I couldn't hold back the wallop of a sneeze that I had tried to hold back.

My body tensed as I sneezed, releasing a large stream of fire into the field of grass. The flames quickly engulfed the field, but I found myself stuck, mesmerized by the majestic flames that danced gracefully in front of me, putting on a grand show of red and yellow, merging some into a light orange. It was a beautiful sight.

I was caught up in the show, at least, until a certain someone appeared in front of me.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've met again, Miss Firestone..."


	9. CH-9: Queen of Chaos? Not so much

"We meet again, Miss Firestone," a dark voice purred.

I shrieked in surprise, falling back. As I sat up, I saw the Lord of Chaos himself rolling on the ground laughing. I clutched at my chest where I suppose my heart was. "Don't do that!" I panted.

"You-you should have seen your face!" he guffawed. "Priceless!"

I fought back a smile. "It wasn't funny, Discord. I could've had a heart attack!"

"Oh stop being so serious, Maria," he sighed, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek, due to his laughter. "I simply stopped by to announce my freedom!"

"I can see that," I said, standing to my feet. "It's about time you freed yourself,"

"I would have been here sooner," he chuckled, "but I couldn't help but notice that the sky was...a bit too clear," he gestured to the sky with a wave of his paw. I looked over the tops of the apple orchard to see that Rainbow Dash was chasing after a lone cotton candy cloud. I giggled as several more appeared and the chase was reversed.

"You didn't do a bad job at causing some chaos here, either," he mused. My mind was brought back to the fire I had accidentally caused. I whirled around, snapping my fingers. The fire was instantly put out by miniature cotton candy clouds. Despite what Apple Jack had said, I used my magic to restore the hay to it's original state, and harvested it with another snap.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "This was just fine, and you made it all perfect again!"

"You wanted me to gain the ponies trust, and I have. I couldn't let Apple Jack see the field on fire, or she'd doubt me,"

"So?"

I sighed. "I have a plan, and it requires a little acting."

"I'm listening," he said, appearing above me.

"You'll have to come down here so I can tell you," I said, waving him down.

He groaned. "Very well," he lowered himself so that I could whisper my plan in his ear. When I was finished, he grinned. "That's absolutely brilliant!"

I smirked. "Of course it's brilliant. I am your partner after all,"

Discord was about to speak when he suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. I knew why when I heard a certain some pony galloping up the hill.

"Maria! We got trouble," Apple Jack panted. "Twilight just got a note from the Princess that she wants to see us all immediately!"

I pretended to be oblivious. "What's going on?"

"Cotton candy clouds! Chocolate rain! Apples growin' the size of houses!" she explained. She looked around, the focused her green eyes onto me. "We got to get to the castle quickly!"

I nodded. She took off in the same direction she came.

"Well, it seems Celestia has noticed that I am free," Discord laughed. I spotted him on top of one of the clouds. "If you don't mind, I've got a little task I must do." With a snap of his eagle claw, he disappeared.

I rolled my eyes, taking off in the same direction Apple Jack did.

* * *

"What do y'all thinks goin' on here?" Apple Jack asked.

"Beats me," Twilight said. She pawed at the seat nervously. "Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Not good?!" Pinkie Pie asked. "It's raining chocolate milk! What's so wrong about that?"

"It's not normal," Rarity said. "It'll take me forever to get chocolate milk out of my mane,"

"And what about the animals?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "I've never seen them behave so oddly,"

"There's definitely something suspicious going on around here," Twilight concluded. She looked at me. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

I shrugged. "Not at all. This is all new to me," I lied smoothly. "Whoever is behind this, they must be stopped,"

They all murmured in agreement. The next five minutes were spent in silence, until the train came to a halt at the Canterlot station. We exited, all heading for the castle. When we approached the entrance, the guards stopped us.

"What business do you have here?" the guard pony asked.

"Princess Celestia requested to see us all," Twilight explained. "It's an emergency,"

"Including that one?" the second guard spat, pointing at me.

"She's with us," Rainbow Dash said pointedly.

"Very well. You may enter," the two unblocked our path and we rushed in.

"Why do they give y'all a hard time?" Apple Jack asked.

I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "A few pranks here and there,"

We entered the throne room where Princess Celestia paced the floor anxiously. "We came as fast as we could, Princess Celestia," Twilight bowed.

"Thank goodness you're here," the Princess said with a tight smile.

"Is this about the strange things happening in Ponyville?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded. "What's going on? The animals are acting weird, there's chocolate rain, and everything's just-" Celestia put up a hoof to silence her.

"Follow me. I'll explain to you on the way," Princess Celestia began to lead us down a long hallway, turning into another hallway that I haven't been in before. However, I did recognize it as the place where the Elements of Harmony were kept. I gazed upon the glass windows in awe, same as the other ponies.

"I've summoned you here for a matter of great importance," she began. "It seems an old foe of mine has been freed, and has returned to cause great destruction. His name is Discord,"

Princess Celestia pointed a hoof towards a particular glass window, and every pony stared at it.

"Wait a minute-that's what Maria looks like!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "Is she the cause of this? Cause if she is...WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE IT RAIN CHOCOLATE AT YOUR PARTY?!"

"I'm afraid Maria is not the cause of this. However, Discord is," Princess Celestia continued. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of chaos and disharmony. You see, before my sister and I ruled over Equestria, Discord was in charge. For many years, he cause ponies strife and misery. However, we were able to defeat him with the Elements of Harmony. I foolishly believed the spell would keep Discord locked up forever, but I was sadly mistaken," she paused, to turn to us. "Since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell was weakened, and he was able to escape.

"You six must wield the Elements of Harmony once again, and stop Discord from taking over Equestria," She finished.

"But why us?" Twilight asked.

"Hey look!" I said. "You guys are famous!" I pointed to a window that showed the Mane 6 defeating Nightmare Moon.

"I know you are able to do this, because you were able to recover the Elements to turn Nightmare Moon back into my sister, Princess Luna. You showed the full potential of the Elements, and it is you who control their power. There is no doubt in my mind that you can defeat Discord." Celestia said proudly.

Twilight thought about this. "You can count on us-"

"WAIT!" Pinkie interrupted, turning to Twilight. "Chaos and total destruction comes with chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds! Chocolate rain, Twilight Sparkle!"

I fought back a giggle. "Don't mind Pinkie, Princess," Twilight said. "We'll be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again,"

"Excellent. And Maria, I want you to assist them in this task. You have shown yourself to be just as powerful, therefore, I am trusting you to help defeat Discord," Celestia said, turning to me. I nodded solemnly, slightly guilty for not warning them about the events that were going to occur. The Princess smiled a bit, then turned to face the door, behind it the Elements of Harmony.

Bowing her head, she inserted her horn into the hole on the door, and the sun design began to glow a bright blue. The six circles on the door began to glow as well, and the door opened, revealing a beautiful navy blue chest encrusted with fine gems. Using her magic, Celestia levitated the box, turning back to our group.

"Do not worry, ponies, for I have total confidence you can beat Discord," she opened the box. "with these,"

Everyone gasped, and jaws dropped. The chest was empty of the Elements. Shocked, Princess Celestia let the chest fall to the stone floor, the sound echoing in the silent hall.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be outside with a super swirly straw!" Pinkie Pie tried to leave the room, but Twilight held her back.

"This is a serious issue, Pinkie," the purple pony cried. "The Elements of Harmony are missing!"

A worried look covered the sun princess's features, and she began to pace the width of the hallway. I watched her with a concerned look. Even though I was aware of what had happened, the mood was getting to me.

"That chamber was sealed with a protection spell that only I could break," Celestia spoke aloud her thoughts. Her usually melodic voice was now replaced with a mix of frustration, confusion, hopelessness, and anger. It was a new side to the Princess that I had never seen before. "This...this doesn't make sense!"

A dark chuckle pierced the silence, the source hidden from view. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

Celestia glared up at the ceiling. "Discord," she growled, "show yourself!"

Her demand was met with a taunting laugh. Determined, the princess scoured our surrounding area for the chaotic being. I glanced at the particular window he hid himself at. The glass Discord was standing on all fours over several puppet sticks, which lead to the three circles that held a pegasi, an earth pony, and a unicorn, who looked unhappy to be in their predicament. Suddenly, that glass Discord started to move.

"Did you miss me Celestia?" he asked, using the glass to speak to her. "I missed you," His body slithered across the glass, disappearing into the wall, and reappearing on the next window, which held the Mane 6 and the Elements of Harmony.

"It's quite lonely being trapped in stone," he said, sitting on a picture of Fluttershy. "But you wouldn't know that-[i]because I don't turn ponies into stone,[/i]" he said distastefully, knocking on the glass Fluttershy to emphasize his point.

"Enough!" Celestia interrupted him. Her white wings shuffled with irritation. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

Glass Discord was now in his own little circle, leaning his head on his lion paw. "Oh, I just...borrowed them for a teensy little while," he replied casually, snapping his fingers to make the Elements on the glass window disappear.

The white princess stomped at the ground, wings spread and snorting with anger. "You'll never get away with this, Discord,"

Now sitting where the glass Elements of Harmony stood, Glass Discord laid back and looked at his claw. "I'd forgotten how grim you can be Celestia. Really, it's quite boring,"

Rainbow Dash burst with anger. "Hey! No pony insults Princess Celestia!" she raced over to the window, probably hoping to give the glass window the old one-two. However, Discord was able to disappear before she could get to the window, leaving her to face plant the window. He reappeared, larger this time, as the cyan pony regained herself, hovering in front of him.

"You must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty; the Element of Harmony you represent," he said in a slightly amused tone.

"That's right!" she spat. "I'll always be loyal to the Princess,"

Glass Discord disappeared once more. "We'll see about that," he muttered.

Rarity eyed the windows with disdain. "I can't believe we're talking to a tacky window," she said daintily. Discord appeared at the window she was by.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken," he said.

"So ya know who we are, big deal," Apple Jack retorted.

"Oh, I know much more than that," he said, growing in size, until his whole body was the size of the window itself. "Honest Apple Jack,"

"You seem to be aware of our strengths as well," Twilight mused.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. And yours is the most powerful and elusive element of them all; magic," he said reappearing back at the Mane 6's window, now lying face down on Fluttershy's circle once more. He continued. "Fluttershy's is Kindness, and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - Laughter," he chuckled, and the pink pony began to giggle beneath her hoof.

"Pinkie!" Twilight groaned. She burst into laughter.

"He-he's dancing on your head!" she gasped. We all looked, and sure enough, Glass Discord was doing a shuffle on glass Twilight's head.

"Cease your stalling, Discord!" Celestia demanded. "What have you done with the Element's of Harmony?"

Discord stopped doing his dance and groaned. "Oh, so boring, Celestia. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you, my way," He disappeared with a flash again, reappearing on numerous windows in an odd pattern as he gave his riddle. "To find your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events; [i]twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began[/i]," The glass Discord was now once more part of the window, and his voice seemed to echo in the hall.

But he was gone.

Fluttershy quivered in fear. "C-can w-e go home n-now?" she pleaded quietly.

"What do y'all recon he meant?" Apple Jack asked. "Twist and turns, an' then endin' back were we started?"

Twilight paced a few steps, muttering to herself. "Twist and turns," she approached the window, which overlooked the palace labyrinth, located on the opposite side of the castle than the garden. "Twist and turns...that's it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Discord hid the Elements of Harmony in the Palace Labyrinth!" she concluded.

Celestia turned to me. "You are the only one who can help us," she pleaded. "Please tell us what you know about these current events,"

I pretended to think about it. "Um...I can't remember anything!" I exclaimed in a panicked tone. "I..I'm not sure what's going on right now,"

Celestia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then looked me in the eyes. "It seems that the time you've spent here is eliminating your memory of your past life," she said. "This is not good,"

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound desperate and afraid. I played my part well.

"You will still assist Twilight and her friends in their mission to stop Discord. You may not remember what will happen, but you're still as powerful as whom you're up against,"

I nodded nervously. "You can count on me," I said with a slightly nervous, but trying to be brave tone. She nodded, then turned to Twilight.

"Good luck, my little ponies," she said. "The fate of Equestria rests in your hooves," Using her long horn, Princess Celestia touched both of Twilight's shoulders as a queen would do a knight.

"We won't let you down," Twilight said confidently. "Let's go girls!"

With that, we all turned and raced out of the castle, heading for the labrynth. As we approached it, it seemed so creepy and dark all of a sudden, and I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"Do we have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked with fright.

"Nope, cause stupid Discord forgot about these babies!" Rainbow Dash said, flapping her wings. "I'll just fly over the maze and locate the elements!" She attempted to gain altitude to fly over the maze, when her wings suddenly disappeared. She fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Fluttershy's wings disappeared as well, and Rarity and Twilight's horn disappeared.

I felt incredibly weak all of a sudden, and collapsed to the ground. I felt like I had just ran a hundred miles, swam across the Pacific Ocean, then crossed an entire desert. I couldn't find any strength to get up.

"Maria!" Apple Jack was by my side in an instant. "What happened?" she gasped.

"Yer wings are gone!"

I glanced over my shoulder to find that my mismatched wings were gone. I struggled to get to my feet.

With a blinding light and suspense-building music, the Lord of Chaos appeared. At first it seemed like he had a menacing pose, but then he busted out in laughter. "You-you all should see the looks on your faces!" he said.

"Give us our horns and wings back!" Twilight demanded.

"And fix whatever ya did to Maria!" Apple Jack added.

Discord turned serious. "You'll get them back in good time. I just wanted to ensure that there was no cheating. As for your friend over there, it's just a temporary spell that drained her of her magic," he explained, poofing over to me. "You'll be fine, my dear. It's a side effect of the spell,"

"Side affect my tail," I grumbled. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was. You see, that's the first rule of our game. No flying," he ran a claw down my cheek. "And no magic,"

I was tempted to bite his finger off. "First rule?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

Discord reappeared on the labyrinth, using it as a chair. "The second rule is, every pony has to play, or the game is over," he chuckled tapping his fingers together, adding, "and I win,"

With a joyful outburst, he flew from his seat. "Good luck, every pony!" he laughed, then disappeared into thin air. Apple Jack snorted, then helped me to my feet. I held my head as a headache suddenly hit me.

"You okay, sugar cube?" she asked.

I kept my eyes shut, nodding. "I'll be fine. Let's just go,"

"Don't worry girls, we can do this," Twilight urged. "With our friendship, nothing can separate us!"

The group burst into cheers. We stood at the entrance of the maze. I insisted that I was fine with walking on my own, lying to say that some of my strength had returned. Apple Jack reluctantly let me go. We took our first few confident steps into the maze, where - as expected, seven rows of hedges grew between us, separating us.

"Stay calm every pony! We'll regroup in the middle, okay?" Twilight yelled. Everyone but Fluttershy and I gave our agreements, then began moving. I heard Fluttershy whimpering in fear a few rows from mine.

"What's that?! Who's there?!" she panicked. She gave a scream of fright, and attempted to go on her way, jumping at everything. I heard her heavy breathing disappear and I sighed, leaning against the wall of the maze. My head throbbed and my legs were like jelly. I closed my eyes, burying my head into my arms, my knees pulled against my chest.

"Aspirin?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Discord floating above me, looking down at me. His fingers made a little bridge to which his chin sat upon. He examined me with curiosity, and I groaned. "That was a bit much, dont'cha think?" I growled.

"I apologize for the uncomfortable feeling, but I couldn't risk you assisting them for this first half of the game," he said. With a snap, my strength and magic returned, along with my wings. I shuddered.

"Don't ever do that again," I said. "That was the worst feeling in the world,"

"Well you are a magical being," he stated the obvious. "Having your magic taken from you would automatically weaken you considerably. In fact, if it's gone for too long, it could be your end,"

My eyes widened. "My end? You mean I could die if I lose my powers?!"

"For a long time, at least. You could last for weeks without your magic," he said. "Though you'd be absolutely weak and helpless, vulnerable to any source of danger,"

I stood to my feet. "Well, that's good to know," I said nervously. "Just...promise me that you won't do it again."

"You have my word," he made a motion of crossing his heart. I accepted it. "So, shall we go?" he asked.

I looked at him quizzically. "Go? Go where?"

"Spread chaos, of course!"

I smiled brightly. "Why didn't you say so?" I asked. Then I stopped. "However, I do need a bit of practice with my powers,"

Discord smirked, disappearing and reappearing in a teacher costume, complete with a pair of glasses. A chalkboard appeared next to him, and he held a ruler in his paw. In a flash, I was sitting in a student's desk with an apple on the corner.

"Let the lesson begin!" he said cheerfully.


	10. CH-10: Lesson Number OneBillion

"And that's the reason nothing rhymes with the word orange...Are you even listening?!"

I woke with a jerk, not realizing I had dozed off while Discord had told me the entire history of chaos and draconequuses - draconequui? Forget it, you know what I mean! "Sorry, Discord," I stretched, trying to maneuver around in the desk I was forced to sit at. "but was it really necessary to tell me all of the history? I'm pretty sure a few tips on how to do things would've worked,"

Discord huffed, changing out of the teacher outfit and making the ruler and chalkboard disappear. The desk I was sitting at vanished as well, making me fall to the ground. "Ow! What the hay was that for?" I growled.

His mouth curled into a wicked smile. "That was for not listening to me," he said. "Now, since you didn't bother to listen to my lesson, would you mind enlightening me on what you want to learn?"

"Wouldn't that have been simpler to have just asked me that at the beginning?" I asked, standing to my feet.

He placed a claw on his chin, eyes glancing towards the sky in a thinking position. "Perhaps, but the thought never occurred to me," his tone reassured me that he did think about it, but his lack of making sense made him do things differently. He stared at me again. "What do you want to learn?" he asked again, appearing beside me in a flash.

"Well, that for instance," I said.

"What, teleporting?" he scoffed. "Easy, just picture the area you want to go to, and poof! you're there,"

"Well, if it was that easy..." I grumbled.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked."How about you try it out?"

"Where should I go?" I asked. He disappeared and reappeared on top of the hedge, sitting casually with a pink teacup, top hat, and monocle.

"Try up here for starters, m'dear," he said with a fake British accent, taking a sip from the cup. I nodded, closing my eyes and imagining myself sitting next to him. My skin began to heat up, then cooled within a few seconds. I opened my eyes to see Discord staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did it," he mused. "However, you don't appear to have done it right,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. His eyes lowered, andI followed their gaze.

I was sitting in mid air.

"Oh, horse apples," I cursed, my gravity-defying stunt faltering for a bit. I landed on the dirt with a grunt. I heard Discord busting a gut overhead. He appeared above me, helping me to my feet. While I held my head, he summoned a dust brush and dusted me off a bit.

"Well, at least you tried," he said cheerfully. "You know what they say, if a draconequus falls out of the sky, a black cat will try to rule the world,"

"A black cat will do what?!" I asked. "Who in the world has ever said that?"

"I just said it, weren't you listening? Perhaps you need your ears cleaned out," Discord vanished and appeared in a doctor get-up, checking inside my ear. "Well, there's the problem!"

I felt a something enter my ear, along with a very big something exiting it. "Here we go: you had a drum inside your ear!"

"Um, that would be my ear drum," i said, turning to face him. I gasped. Discord had a drum set in front of him. "H-how did you...never mind," I held my ears as he began to beat the drums with absolutely no sense of rhythm.

"Hmm," he said. "It seems these drums aren't working,"

"Or you simply just can't play?" I suggested playfully. He snapped, making the drums disappear.

"I say, the drums don't work," he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Fine, whatever you say, Discord," I said, snorting in amusement. "You're such a card,"

I glanced at the Lord of Chaos, who was now on a card, dressed as the King of Spades. "I most certainly am not," he argued. I couldn't help it - laughed at his randomness. I heard him chuckle himself as he changed back into his original form.

"You should laugh more often; it suits you," he grinned. "Now, are you ready to cause some disharmony?"

I grinned as well. "Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

 _"All the truth does, is make your heart ache,"_ I said, changing my voice to trick Apple Jack. At the moment, Discord and I sat on a cotton candy cloud as we officially began to change the Mane 6 into their opposite personality.

 ** _"Sometimes, a lie is easier to take,"_** Discord finished, hypnotizing the orange pony. Her usual green orbs began to swirl with different colors, all the while, her bright colors dulled into a grayish kind of color.

Apple Jack blinked, making the colors disappear, and the orchard Discord made appear vanish. A hedge lowered into the ground, revealing Twilight, who was searching for her friends. When she spotted the country pony, she sighed in relief. "Apple Jack, thank goodness! I thought I heard voices, were you talking to some pony?" she asked.

"I was talking to..." some hesitation in her answer showed that Apple Jack was trying to fight the lie that got caught on her tongue. However, it slipped, despite her efforts. "No pony! No pony at all!" her pupils went small and her muzzle scrunched up. She looked around nervously.

"Well, we best be pushin' off," she said, brushing past the confused purple pony.

"Did Apple Jack just...nah!" she said. With a smile, she followed Apple Jack. When she was out of ear shot, we burst into laughter.

"Now onto Pinkie Pie," Discord said. We teleported to the area where Pinkie Pie would be changed. It was a wide space, just enough to have a party.

With a simple snap, the area was filled with balloons of different colors; most of them having a cheerful, but creepy grin. The laughter that came from them was supposed to be fun and joyful, but to my ears, sounded like a laugh from a scary doll that was about to kill you. I took one in my hand, staring into it's black pupils. "These are just creeping me out," I said.

"You get used to them," he said. Then he chuckled. "She's on her way," With a snap and a flash of light, we were hidden in one of the hedges, of which had a little opening for us to peek through. Sure enough, the pink pony came bouncing into the little party. Her little mouth was open with awe, and she giggled.

Then, her smile disappeared when one of the balloons wrapped it's string around her back hoof, making her fall forward into a puddle of mud that suddenly appeared. The "cheerful" laughter turned dark and taunting. Pinkie Pie frowned.

"Hey, what gives?" she asked with a confused and hurt look. "Why are you all laughing?"

Discord vanished from beside me and appeared in the open. I guess I wasn't going to be seen then.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie? I thought you loved a good laugh?" he asked with fake sincerity.

"This is different," she said. "They're laughing at me, not with me,"

"Oh, but you're friends laugh at you all the time!" Discord mentioned.

"No, they don't," she argued weakly.

"Are you sure?" He snapped a claw, making the balloons faces turn into those of her friends, each mocking her with their rude laughter. I felt a pang of sadness for the pink pony. Out of the others, she and Fluttershy were my favorites.

Pinkie shuddered and was close to tears. Discord's face appeared on a balloon, the only distinction between him and the others was a line where his tooth was. He floated to her. "Aww, Pinkie Pie," he said, pretending to feel sorry for her. "and here I thought, **_l_** _ **aughter made you happy,**_ " His eyes went swirly, as did Pinkie's. She stood, wiping the mud from her as her color dimmed as Apple Jack's did.

"Happy?" she growled, her tone grumpy and irritated. "I don't think so,"

The balloons all popped, and a hedge disappeared, showing Twilight and Apple Jack. "Pinkie! I'm so glad we found you!" she exclaimed.

"Why?! So you could have a good laugh?" Pinkie Pie spat. She glared at both ponies before stomping past them, her body closer to the ground in a kind of slunk.

"Apple Jack, did you notice something odd about Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Nope!" she lied, once more looking around nervously. "I didn't notice anything weird about Pinkie," with a hesitant look, she turned and followed the grumpy Pinkie. Twilight watched her, confused at both of their behavior.

"We need to find everyone else, before the stress of all this gets the best of us," she sighed, trotting after her friends.

Discord chuckled, appearing behind me. "Come, my dear!" he said joyfully. "We have much more to do!"

The next we appeared, it was above Rarity. She trotted daintily along the dirt path, her eyes glancing around her.

"I expected an audience with the princess," she muttered, "not some outdoor sport." The purple-maned pony came across a large rock wall, of which held several gems, arranged in the exact pattern of her cutie mark.

"Stay here, I'll handle this," Discord said. I laid face down on the cloud, tearing off a huge chunk of cotton candy and stuffing it into my mouth. So much for being his partner...

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity," I heard him say. "You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face of sheer beauty," he made the gems shine brighter, almost blinding me and hypnotizing Rarity. "You like?" The diva pony sighed dreamily.

"Yes...I like very much..." she shook her head suddenly, turning away from the treasure. She attempted to pull herself from the enticing gemstones. "No! I must...get to...friends..." Suddenly, she raced over to the wall, screaming, "MINE!" as her color dimmed. She began to chip at the wall, not caring for the dirt and grime that covered her as she dug for the gems in the wall.

When the wall was broken down, a large bolder remained. She wiped her forehead with a dirty hoof, smiling with greedy pride. "Well, Rarity, it took forever, but who knew that three little gemstones would turn out to be this beauty!"" she ran her hoof over the rocky surface of the regular boulder. "Now, to get you home," she grunted and struggled as she tried to pick up her "treasure".

Another rock wall crumbled, showing three ponies. Twilight gleamed with happiness at the sight of Rarity. "Rarity! I'm so glad we found you-" she stopped as she processed the situation. "Why are you carrying that boulder?"

"It's not a boulder!" she defended, putting the huge rock down. "This is one amazing hunk of a diamond!" she purred.

"You can't have it! It's mine!" she yelled greedily.

"Uh...ok?" Twilight said confused. Rarity hoisted the rock on her back once more, and struggled to walk. But she managed to do so. Every pony followed her, Twilight bringing up the rear. I watched them leave. Suddenly, Discord appeared behind me, laughing.

"This is so much fun!" he chuckled. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I would if I was actually doing something," I said, frowning a little.

"That's quite understandable, however, due to your plan, you simply can't be seen," he said, reminding me of what I had told him. "I'm doing as you asked and following your plan, aren't I?"

I sighed. "I suppose you are, it's just not what I expected it to be," I shook my head, trying to lighten up. There were only two ponies left to change, and then the real fun would begin. I just hoped that everything went well.

Discord was silent for a moment. I avoided eye contact. "It's fine, really. I came up with the plan, and I'm gonna stick to it," taking a deep breath, I faced an amused draconequus. "We should go if we're to finish the task at hand,"

His smirk grew, and he nodded wordlessly.

* * *

A meek yellow pegasus shivered in fear as she rounded a corner. Her teal eyes glanced around nervously, and her head turned at every noise.

I watched from a high up cloud with dull interest as three pink butterflies, similar to her cutie mark, flew in front of her, and she cowered instantly, jumping into the hedge. Realizing they were butterflies, she chased after them, pleading for them to stay with her. She then came to small opening, searching around for them. Suddenly, they came to her, and they engaged in a small conversation. Though I couldn't hear them, I played the sound with what I knew they'd say.

"Looks like your so-called 'friends' have left you behind," one of the butterflies said.

"Oh no," she smiled. "I'm sure they're doing their best to find me,"

"But it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are," it said.

"Not at all," the pegasus said. "I am weak and helpless, and I appreciate their understanding,"

"Yes but," the butterfly's gentle voice turned irritated, but it was quickly recovered. "surely it burns you up inside that they're also pointing out your flaws, right?"

"Not really. I think I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends who want me to be the best I can be," she said with a bright smile. I giggled, knowing how irritated Discord must be. Fluttershy was too kind and sweet to let little things like that bother her. At least she admits her shyness.

"Oh for goodness sake's!" Discord growled, changing out of his disguise. Fluttershy's eyes widened, but she was frozen with fear. "YOu've been kind for far too long, my dear-it's time to be cruel!" He stomped over to the small pegasus and tapped her head rather roughly. Her eyes swirled and her color dimmed.

" _ **Arrivederci**_!" he grouched, disappearing.

By this time, I was the one rolling with uncontrollable giggles. Discord appeared, a frustrated look on his face. He growled as he saw me laughing. "You knew that was gonna happen, didn't you?"

I sighed, wiping a stray tear away. "Certainly. You failed to ask, so I didn't tell you,"

He face palmed. "The point of this partnership is to assist me, not laugh at me,"

"Well, I haven't been assisting you lately," I said, pretending to think about it. "But, let's admit, you are hilarious!"

He muttered something to himself. "Let's just go. There's still one more to corrupt,"

* * *

Once again, I was sitting on a cloud in the sky above Discord's cloud hammock-thingy. While we waited for Dash to take the bait, I busied myself with practicing my magic. Sitting Indian-style, I concentrated, breathing slowly. My mind was focused on that one item, and I snapped.

A jar of chunky peanut butter and a spoon appeared. My stomach rumbled and I gladly took the items.

"Why are you eating peanut butter?" Discord asked me. I looked up to see that he was hovering in front of me. I realized in that moment that he had been watching me.

I shrugged twisting the cap off the jar and dug the spoon into it's contents, slipping the entire thing into my mouth. "I'm hungry," I said, munching on the peanuts. "If I can't participate, the least I can do is get a snack,"

He stared at me and the peanut butter curiously, then shook his head. "You are one strange person,"

"Hey, you don't have any room to speak," I said, swallowing the spoonful of peanut butter, "Mr. I'm Gonna Do Everything And Make My Partner Suffer,"

"It was your plan," he reminded me.

"If that's your story, then by all means, stick with it," I said, sticking another spoonful of chunky goodness into my mouth. "I know that you just don't want me messing things up,"

He looked surprised. "You? Mess things up? Preposterous!"

"There's no need to lie, I understand," I said, faking a sad tone. "After all, I'm just a minor bump in the road. Deep down inside, you don't want me here, and you're planning to get rid of me the first chance you get." I stared at my spoon, pretending to be ready to cry.

"Was it that obvious?" he said, making me look up in surprise. His tone was more serious than I thought.

"Wait...what?" I stuttered, my eyes widened, real tears beginning to form behind them. I felt a stone drop in my gut. If that was the real way he felt about me..."You want to get rid of me?"

He tapped his chin a few times, making me worry as he turned his back to me. I panicked. I knew Discord probably didn't want me as his partner, but was he really going to get rid of me? I was kidding!

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. How would you react when you find out your favorite character doesn't even like you? I turned away as a few tears fell. Suddenly, he burst into laughter.

"You thought I was serious!" he snickered. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good!"

I turned to face him, face burning with anger. "You...were...joking?!"

"Of course!" he said, a cheerful smile on his face. He stopped laughing and became concerned as he realized that his little joke had gone a bit too far. "Are you...crying?" he asked.

I hastily wiped my tears away, sniffing. I avoided his gaze as he landed on my cloud, approaching me. Gently, he lifted my face so that I would at him. He frowned deeper, his eyebrows furrowing. "It wasn't funny," I muttered.

"I see that now," he said. "I didn't know you'd react like this,"

"Well, how'd you expect me to act?" I shot back. "You said you wanted to get rid of me, and that I was in the way of your plan. I didn't know you hated me that much,"

"What are you talking about, Maria?" he asked. "I don't hate you at all, nor do I want to get rid of you. In fact, having you as my partner was one of the best decisions I've made,"

"Technically, you didn't have a choice," I pointed out, remembering our midnight conversation a few days ago.

"Besides that point," he said, "I didn't mean any of that. I'm glad you're my partner," With that, he tilted my head down a bit, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. My face went bright red from the action, and before I could react, he disappeared, reappearing below me on the hammock. Just in time too, because Rainbow Dash appeared with the cloud that resembled her cutie mark.

From then on, I tuned everything out. My mind replayed that one moment over and over again. My cheeks burned, and the spot where he had kissed me did as well.

Oh Maria...what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	11. CH-11: Temporary Victory

"Maria?" a voice asked.

"...huh?" I murmured.

"Maria!"

I snapped from my daze. "What?" I said, irritated. I focused, seeing it was Discord who was aiming to get my attention.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh! I'm fine," I said, smiling. I tried to keep myself from blushing. Just several minutes ago, the Master of Chaos had _kissed_ me. Granted, it was on my forehead, but it was a kiss nonetheless. I was _way_ too close from fangirling, and Lord knows what I'll do when I reach that point...

Discord looked at me skeptically, frowning. Then suddenly, he broke into a toothy grin.

"I know why you're like this," he said.

I didn't know what to think atbthat moment. Should I be happy that he knew that I liked him? Or nervous because he might reject my affections?

"You're so excited for our victory that you're daydreaming about it!" he said gleefully. I stared at him. "Am I right?"

I didn't say anything. Was this guy _really_ that oblivious?! I couldn't help but feel disappointed. He kissed me, then acted like nothing happened.

The draconequus frowned. "Was that not it?" he asked.

"Erm...no! You were spot on!" I lied. "I was just shocked at how well you guessed what I was thinking about,"

His smile brightened once more. "Delightful! Now, we must confront the ponies for their little cheater friend,"

I smiled, nodding. "I'll go take my place," I said. I teleported to a higher cloud, where I sat comfortably.

Twilight and her alter ego friends watched the hedge walls crumble, eyes then glued to Discord, who cackled.

"Looks like somepony broke the 'No wings, no magic' rule," he said. "Game's over my little ponies! You didn't find your precious elements,"

Twilight's eyes widened as the sky darkened, and the extent of Discord's chaos started up. The Lord of Chaos summoned an upside down umbrella, chuckling.

"It looks like we're due for a big old storm of _chaos_ ,"

"Stop it, Discord!" Twilight snorted angrily. "You're not playing fair!"

" _I'm_ not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met," he suddenly appeared in front of the purple pony, shaking her hoof. "I'm Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony,"

She yanked her hoof away, and Discord shrugged, turning so his back faced the ponies. "I'll be going now, I have some chaos to cause,"

"Wait!" she stopped him, counting how many ponies surrounding her. "What did you do to Maria?"

He smirked, turning back to her.

"You mean my new partner?" he asked.

Twilight gasped. "Y-your partner?"

"Well, I'm still trying to convince her to accept my offer," he mused. "See for yourself, "

With a snap of his fingers, I appeared beside him, sitting on a cloud. My arms and legs were bound, and there was a gag over my mouth. 'Time to put those acting lessons to use,' I thought.

Twilight stared at me in horror. "Maria! What has he done to you?!"

"I haven't done _anything_...yet," Discord said. He turned to me. "I'll ask but once more, Ms. Firestone. Will you assist me in my takeover?"

With a snap, my gag disappeared. "No!" I shouted, making my voice sound angry and weary. "I will _never_ join you-" The gag appeared in my mouth again, and I was silenced.

"Let her go, Discord!" Twilight demanded.

"Let it go, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "Maria was a traitor to begin with,"

The comment stung, because it was true.

"No!" Twilight cried. "She's our friend! She'd never betray us!"

"I'd say otherwise. She might not betray you of her own free will, but perhaps with a bit of convincing, she'll change her mind..." Discord ran a gentle finger down the side of my gave. I clenched my eyes shut and flinched away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. My eyes met his. His red orbs began to swirl like the last few times, and I made mine look similiar. I struggled to pull my gaze away, not so much an act anymore. A sudden fatigue hit me, and I collapsed, everything going dark.

* * *

When my eyes flicked open, it was dark. My head throbbed a bit, and I groaned. I shut my eyes once more, waiting for the feeling to subside. When it did, I opened them again.

It was night time, and I was laying on a pink cloud. The sugary smell whafered into my nose, and I tried to sit up, since I was laying on my stomach.

Keyword; _tried._

Something was curled around my body snugly, and I heard soft snores in front of me. I squinted, making out Discord's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, and his breathing indicated that he was in a blissful sleep. I looked around, seeing that my body was tucked into the curve of his stomach, like a puzzle piece. I smiled at this. I debated on whether or not I should go back to sleep or try to get up. Not wanting to disrupt him, I made myself comfortable, laying my head almost a foot away. I kept my eyes half lidded, watching him sleep.

After about five minutes, his eyes opened, and he stared directly at me.

"So you _were_ faking," I murmered, smiling and opening my eyes.

"So were you," he countered.

"I just wanted to catch you in the act," I yawned slightly, and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," he sais quickly. "Are you still tired?"

"Nope. What happened after you cast that sleep spell on me?"

"Well, Twilight tried to attack me, but I disappeared before she could land a hit on me," he chuckled. "Then the others turned on each other,"

"Have they found the Elements if Harmony yet?" I asked, leaning my cheek on my hand.

"Not that I know," he said. "Even if they do, they won't be able to use them, right?"

"Not at first," I said. "But they'll succeed in reversing that spell,"

"Impossible! They can't even speak to one another without breaking into a fight,"

"Have you forgotten that I already know what will happen?"

He went silent, giving me my answer. "Either way, they won't succeed," he said. "I refuse to be turned back to stone," His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth curled into a scowl. In order to comfort him, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't be," I said.


	12. CH-12: The Reason Why

Discord and I talked the rest of the night away. Surprisingly, it stayed night for a good hour and a half. He assured me that he hadn't made the days go wanky yet, just to let us get a proper rest.

The talk itself was mostly focused on me and my past life. I told him about my parents, and the close relationship I shared with my dad. He listened intently as I shared with him my daily life, school, and how I loved to write. We laughed as I remembered every embarrassing thing I've ever done. I honestly had no clue why I told him all this...it just felt right, like catching up with my best friend after not seeing her for a few months.

He was especially interested when I began to talk about my fanfics that I used to write. I tried not to reveal too much about the plot of the tv series when i started talking about it. I might've scared him when I told him how popular he was with fangirls, and how they'd react if they were in my position.

I also gave him a detailed story of my childhood. How everything went as scheduled and most things were normal. My mom would leave for work, leaving my dad and I together, abd we'd watch TV and listen to older generation songs. Then, at six o'clock, she'd come home and my dad would leave for work and come home at about eleven o'clock. I'd still be up and annoying my mom, and my dad and I would sit together at night and watch schoolhouse rock till almost two in the morning. That schedule would repeat about everyday until I started school. Thus, how I became so close to Dad.

When I had basically spilled most of my life to him, I was exhausted from talking. I rested my head on my arms, which were crossed on the cloud. I still laid face-down, curled up in the curve of Discord's body, and I couldn't have been happier.

"It's a wonder you managed to survive in your world," he mused. "Everything seems to make sense there,"

"I know, right? I don't remember being this happy before," I yawned. The pause in my sentence made me remember a question that had plagued my mind since I had arrived here. "Discord, how'd you bring me here?"

He froze for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Well, it's complicated, really,"

My curiosity peaked. "I'm listening,"

"Well..." he seemed to not know how to explain. I waited patiently, my mind wandering to the many possibilities. As much as it embarrasses me to admit, my fangirlish mind immediately assumed the most illogical possibilities.

"I used my magic to find someone who knew of what was to happen in the future, but would also assist me in my escape. That being said, the person I brought here would have to be," he cleared his throat again, and he looked away. "infatuated with me..."

My cheeks heat up immediately. So he DID know I had a crush on him.

"Despite the fact that I _knew_ how the spell worked," he continued, "You still caught me by surprise when you asked to assist me in my plan,"

I grinned the tiniest bit. "So you knew all along that I..." I trailed off, not able to say it aloud.

"In a way, yes..." he said. "However, I didn't plan on several things happening,"

"And those were?" I asked.

"One, you becoming a draconequus. Two, you actually helping me, and three," he paused, making me even more curious. He looked at me, and I detected a faded pink on his cheeks. "I never thought I'd be one to fall for someone,"

I stared at him. Did he just...no way! I glanced over his face. He looked like a schoolboy admitting his love for his crush. I felt my face heat up as he looked away in nervousness.

We stayed silent for a while. I thought long and hard about my next words. Honestly, I had never been in a situation as such.

Who am I kidding? I never been in any kind of romantic situation at all...

My thoughts swam with both emotion and thoughts. I didn't have to worry about him rejecting me anymore. No, it was more of a "what now?" situation.

"I...I didn't think you would either," I managed to stutter. I used my hand to gently force him to look at me. I smiled at him. "But I'm really glad you did,"

What happened next was something I never though would _ever_ happen. Well, out of my dreams at least.

Here's what happened.

I leaned in.

He leaned in.

And we kissed.

And it wasn't a forehead kiss.

Or a peck on the cheek.

No - this was a full-on make out session.

On. The. Lips.


	13. CH-13: Discord Rules, Celestia Drools

**((Credit to DisneyFanatic2364 for inspiring me! You'll see why soon...))**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Twilight and Spike looked through the many books that were found in her library. The outside world was, as you know, chaotic. All her friends were acting strangely, and it was Discord's fault. He had also forced one of her new friends into being his partner.

"Have you found anything, Spike?" she asked. Her violet eyes skimmed the library. Most of the books were pulled out and laid open on the floor. Her horn glowed as she levitated another book from the shelf and opened it.

Useless.

She tossed the book into a pile and grabbed another one. Her dragon companion, Spike, reached for one on the highest shelf, his claw grasping a rather large book. "Nothing yet, Twilight," he grunted, bringing the book down to the ground. His foot slipped on an open book and he fell, the book landing on its spine, making it open.

Twilight groaned as she saw her assistant sprawled out on the ground. "Spike! This is no time to be taking a nap!" she said. "We have to find a spell that will help us find the Elements of Harmony!" She was about to step over the book to get to Spike when she noticed that the book had a secret compartment.

And the elements hidden inside.

"Spike, you-you found the elements!" she gasped in relief. Spike jumped to his feet.

"I did?" he looked at the book he dropped. "Oh yeah, I guess I did!"

"Now we can defeat Discord, turn everything back to normal, and save Maria," she cheered. She closed the open book, gathered the baby dragon on her back, and galloped out of the messy library to find her friends.

* * *

"Discord?"

"Yes?"

"I can't do this,"

"Sure you can. Just move your feet,"

"I'm not moving my feet. I'll fall."

"No you won't,"

"Yes I will,"

"Do you want some help?"

"Fine,"

I stood still as I heard Discord glide across the frozen lake. My eyes stared at the ice skates that were tied to my feet. The main part of it was white, while the trimming and laces were a light shade of violet. My arms were outstretched slightly in order for me to keep my balance. The purple scarf around my neck billowed in the chilly breeze.

Yes, Discord was teaching me to ice skate. I refused to learn, but he was persistent, and I gave in. He took me to a lake located near the Everfree Forest and froze the area around it. It looked pretty odd, really. Having a frozen lake and a bit of snow while the surrounding area was humid and clear of moisture.

My eyes glanced upward as Discord skated in front of me, my body rigid as the ice we stood on. I dared not move as he circled around me. "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes following him as best as I could.

"I should ask you the same thing," he mused. "Why are you like that?"

"Because I don't wanna fall," I growled. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

He chuckled, and I felt him take my clawed hand in his and wrapping an arm around my waist. I relaxed a bit, but not enough to move.

"Why are you making me do this?" I mumbled.

He ignored my question. "Now, just move your feet. It's like walking really,"

"But I'm walking on slippery ice! I could slip and fall, probably getting a concussion, then I won't remember anypony, or worse, I would fall through the ice! And I'll be a draconnepopcicle!" I panicked. "I don't wanna be a Popsicle!"

"Calm down, Maria," he assured me. "I won't let you fall. Besides, I highly doubt falling on the ice would be harmful,"

"But-"

"Just trust me," he urged. "If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise,"

I took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with," I groaned.

"Excellent! Now, all you need to do is glide your feet. See?" he said cheerily, taking a step and gliding across the ice. I squeaked and went rigid. "Come now, there's nothing to worry about. Just take a step and glide,"

I nodded slightly, relaxing my body just enough for me to take a step, gently pushing myself off with the other foot. Discord mimicked my movements, and together we slid a few feet. I tried it again, growing braver with each stroke. Soon, we were gliding across the ice. I relaxed quite a bit, allowing me to move freely, unbound by my fear of falling on the ice.

"Are you ready to try by yourself?" Discord asked suddenly.

"Wha-no!" I said. I felt the arm around my waist begin to loosen and I panicked. "I can't!"

"You can," he said patiently. "Just try. I promise you won't fall,"

"O-ok.." I said uneasily. "You better catch me, or I swear, I'll...I'll...you just better catch me!"

He chuckled. "I will. Now...I'm going to let you go." he said carefully. His grip loosened a bit more and I tensed. " Don't panic, just keep moving, okay?"

I took a deep breath, nodding. his hold on me disappeared, and despite how calm I was trying to be, my legs locked up again. I tried to keep my thoughts cool and collected. My breath came out in cool puffs of air, tickling my nose. With another reassuring glance at Discord, I took a step on the ice and pushed myself off. My balance went awry for a moment, and for a second, I thought I was going to fall. ' _You can do this, Maria...just keep calm and breathe_ ,' I thought to myself. I repeated my steps, and ended up skating farther than a few feet. Discord cheered, skating right beside me.

I beamed with pride. I was actually skating! It felt almost as good as flying. I giggled at how much fun this was. Suddenly, Discord grabbed my paw, leading me around the lake. He spun me a few times, brought me down for a dip, and kissed me. In that one moment, I felt alive.

Too bad the moment hadn't lasted forever.

"Discord!" a certain purple pony yelled. In the spur of the moment, Discord let out an annoyed growl, snapping to make the snow and ice disappear, teleporting us to where Twilight and her friends waited.

I summoned a cotton candy cloud to lay on while Discord talked to the ponies. "AH, Twilight Sparkle," he greeted her. "You do know that you've spoiled a perfectly good moment, right?"

"Can it, Discord. We found the Element of Harmony, and you're going to go back to stone!" she confronted him.

"The Elements, huh? Well, it seems you've _clearly_ out-dueled me," he said. "I guess it's time to meet my fate," Placing some sunglasses on, he waved his claw over his stomach, revealing a big red target. "Fire when ready,"

"Formation, now!" Twilight ordered. The dull-colored ponies groaned, but still got into their usual formation. I noticed that Rainbow Dash wasn't present. ""Rainbow Dash", get over here!" Her baby dragon companion gulped loudly, taking the place of the cyan pony, who was nowhere to be found.

I held back a chuckle as I, too, produced some sunglasses from thin air, covering my eyes effectively. The Elements Of Harmony glowed for a moment, then sputtered, extinguishing their light. Ii thought it would've been obvious that the Elements wouldn't work, but Twilight was too irritated by the ponies who surrounded her to realize their mistake.

"Wha...why aren't they working?" she gasped. I decided to enlighten them on this fact.

"You see Twi, the Elements Of Harmony are based on Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. You obviously haven't changed, but your friends aren't representing the Elements, therefor, they cannot work properly. Plus, Rainbow Dash isn't even here to power _her_ element," I explained. "Now doesn't that stink?"

Twilight's ears went back as her violet eyes began to water. "But...but...our friendship?"

"Bravo, ladies! Bravo!" Discord clapped. "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools!" he laughed.

"It's _your_ fault the elements didn't work!" Pinkie said accusingly.

"Who are you talking to?" Fluttershy asked rudely.

"Any of you! All of you! I'm outta here!" she grumped, lurching away.

"Me too!" Fluttershy said. "I've got better things to do with my time then spend it with _losers_ like you!"

"And I've got some new, better friends waitin' for me at the barn!" Apple Jack lied. Everypony trotted off but Twilight.

"Fine!" she said, trying to be angry. "I don't need you! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" a single tear fell down her face as she walked away, head hung low.

I felt a pang of guilt run through me as she did so. Discord didn't notice my unhappiness as he followed after the purple pony. "Twilight! You _have_ to see what I just did!" he said, snickering. With a snap, he made a large pepper shaker appear above somepony. The shaker bobbed gently, letting pepper fall onto her, making her sneeze. The small sneeze that emanated from her caused the buildings to fall over like cardboard. Discord laughed hard, while Twilight watched gloomily.

"Come on, Twilight! You must get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home!" he said.

He colors dulled as she looked around. " Not anymore," she sulked.

Discord watched her figure leave, before laughing triumphantly. I smiled at the sight, not noticing the two ponies who were closing in on me.

Before I could react, a gag was tied over my mouth with magic, and a sickeningly sweet smell filled my nose. I passed out automatically.

* * *

Discord quickly made his way back to where his marefriend was laying, only to find an empty cotton candy cloud. His smile disappeared instantly, and he growled.

Who would dare take his partner?


	14. CH-14: Ponynapped and Betrayal

**((Warning: Discord OOC(Out of character) in this chapter!))**

When I found myself drifting towards consciousness, the first thing I noticed was that I was handcuffed. My mind panicked, although my senses were not yet together yet. Why was I handcuffed? Did I do something wrong?

Where am I?

I took a deep breath from my nose, and instantly regretted it. It smelled of urine and other body fluids, as well as an old moldy smell. I gagged, now breathing through my mouth. I tried to concentrate on the reason I was here. I tried to remember what happened before I passed out. Discord was playing with Twilight, who was the last to turn into her opposite personality. I was laying on a cloud, watching everything happen, then...somepony forced a gag over me...and I passed out.

My stomach felt queasy. I was kidnapped! Or rather, ponynapped.

Either way, some pony took me away from Discord.

I looked around, my vision a bit blurry. Blinking to clear my sight, I could make sense of my surroundings-I was in a prison-type cell. Once more, my panic button was pushed. I tried to stand, but I became dizzy almost immediately. I groaned, screwing my eyes shut at the uncomfortable sensation.

For a few seconds, I could barely think straight. When the feeling passed, I thought about escape immediately. Plan A-which has no chance of failing: Use my Draconnequus powers!

I grinned, thinking how foolish my captor was to let this fact slip their minds. I focused on getting out of these uncomfortable handcuffs.

 _Snap!_

The handcuffs didn't go away. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I tried again.

 _Snap!_

 _Snap!_

 _Snapsnapsnapsnap!_

I couldn't use my magic! But why? How? WHO?!

Several groups of horse feet drew my attention away from my serious predicament. Could these ponies be my captors?

My ears focused in on the sounds as they echoed through the cell rooms. Apparently, I was the only one occupying one. The steps came closer, and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw who it was.

"P-Princess Celestia?!" I stuttered in shock.

"Maria Firestone," she said, her voice stern and void of emotion. It was if she was displeased to see me. Gee, I wonder why? "You are wondering why you are here, yes?"

I nodded mutely. My eyes glanced over to the two guards who accompanied the princess of Equestria. Their eyes stared at me in disgust, and I cowered from Princess Celestia's disappointed tone.

"You were trusted to assist my student and her friends to defeat Discord, and you betrayed them," she said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I couldn't find the words. What do you say in situations like this? I couldn't be a sarcastic little troublemaker when I sat right in front of the Princess herself. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and I gulped, hoping they couldn't hear it. I thought about what Discord would want me to do.

Play dumb of course!

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking. Her eyes glanced over me, and I tried to make it appear that I was weak and helpless. In fact, I was scared for my life at that moment. They couldn't send me back for almost another year!

"It would make things go faster if you cooperate. If you chose to be difficult, your punishment will be imprisonment. Until the portal opens in another year, of course," she said. "Please don't make that happen,"

"What do I have to do?" I murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear me.

"You are the lone pony who can give us the key to Discord's defeat. Tell us what we have to do, and you will be set free after he is captured,"

I debated with myself. If I don't I'll surely be locked in this cell forever. Well, a year to be specific. Along with that, I would mess the story line up, BIG TIME. And if I did...

I'd betray Discord. He trusted me. I gave my word that he wouldn't be set in stone again! He _kissed_ me! How could I go against him?!

"Well?"

I sighed in defeat. I had to. There was no other choice. "To get the Elements to work, the Mane 6 must be reversed back to their original personalities, otherwise, they won't work?"

My answer seemed to please the sun princess. "How might we be able to do that?"

I hesitated, knowing that I was saying more than necessary. Princess Celestia waited for me to keep speaking, but I clamped my mouth shut, showing her that I refused to give away anymore details.

She approached me, soon towering over me, her flowing mane a sight to behold this close. I became frightened of her then, not knowing what she was plotting to do. She knelt her head down. "I apologize, Maria, but I have no choice but to use a memory spell to see the upcoming events," Her long white horn began to glow, and I tried to struggle, but knew it was no use. Her horn touched my forehead and both our eyes began to glow a blinding white as our minds merged into one to view the memory as it had happened in the episode.

 _Twilight, her bright purple coat now a dull gray, slowly climbed the stairs in her tree house. She entered her bedroom to find Spike laying in his bed amongst a large pile of scrolls. She ignored them in her state of depression._

 _"Spike, gather your things," she spoke quietly, pulling out a suitcase. "Don't ask where we're going, because I don't know,"_

 _"Can't...move..." he groaned, belching up another letter. "Princess has been sending...these since I came up *belch* stairs...make it stop!"_

 _Her curiosity peaking, Twilight picked up one of the scrolls and began to read from it. It was in Spike's handwriting, and she realized that all the letters of friendship she sent to Princess Celestia were being returned to her. "These are all the letters I've written the princess since I've moved to Ponyville...why is she sending them back?" she asked herself._

 _Her eyes glanced over the pages as she reread the lessons of friendship that she's learned throughout the time she spent in her new home. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she recalled a happier time, when her pony friends weren't acting like total jerks. Suddenly, she realized the answer to their problem._

 _Her color came back with a flash as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "I've figured it out! Discord's been trying to distract us from what's important; our friendship-the foundation on which the Elements of Harmony rely on! He knew how important it was, so he created this whole plot to make sure that our friendship wasn't so powerful. Can't you see, Spike? The friendships I've made here at Ponyville are what's going to save Equestria, just like it did when Nightmare Moon threatened us! And now, it's going to save our home from Discord!" she exclaimed happily. "How could I have not seen this before?"_

 _Spike moaned and Twilight nodded in agreement to his unspoken words. "You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships! For them. For me. For Equestria!" he moaned again. She turned to face him, he face suddenly contorted with sympathy for the sick baby dragon. "Oh, erm, why don't you just lay there, and I'll go take care of the whole fighting for my friendships thing myself, okay?"_

 _Spike laid on his little bed with a purple claw over his eyes. He moaned once more and belched up another scroll._

The memory depleted. Celestia jumped up quickly, turning to the guards. "Retrieve all the letters my student has sent me and send them back to her immediately. We might still be able to defeat this being!"

The soldiers saluted, running off in the direction from which they came. Celestia turned back to me, a solemn look replacing her joyful features. "I'm disappointed in you Maria. Turning against us was an unwise thing to do. But I'm willing to overlook that detail if you are willing to turn against Discord,"

I kept my eyes down. I was ashamed of my actions, and wanted to right them, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Discord was more than a friend to me now, and I couldn't throw that away just because I wanted to get out of trouble. "I...I.." I couldn't bring myself to reject her offer politely.

A hidden voice chimed in from the shadows. "I'm surprised at you, Celestia," he said. "I never thought _you_ were one to go as low as to kidnap some pony,"

"Discord!" she growled. A dark chuckle echoed, and I felt someone behind me.

"Correct," Discord said. "Now, if you don't mind, _Princess_ , I'll be leaving now with what's mine,"

A sudden wave of dizziness hit me, my skin heated and cooled quickly, and when I opened my eyes, I was in the tiny shack that I had made my home in not so long ago. I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt the handcuffs disappear and I rubbed my aching wrists.

"What did you tell her?" he suddenly demanded. I looked at him questionably.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," I said. "She used some sort of spell to look into my mind. I didn't tell her anything!"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Then why was she trying to get you to turn against me?" he asked.

"I...well you see...they were going to.." I stuttered. "I swear, I wasn't going to!"

"Don't lie to me," he said, turning from me. "You were going to betray me. You were going to go against the one who brought you here. The one who made you happy. _The one who was stupid enough to fall in love with you_."

I took a few steps back, tears stinging my eyes. "What are you saying? You don't...love me anymore?"

His mood changed drastically, his mouth curled up into a smile. "Not at all, my dear! You simply forgot who I was. But don't worry. Once I get rid of those pesky ponies, we can rule Equestria _together_!"

I kept stepping back, never more afraid in my life. Discord approached me, wrapping me in loose hug. He murmured things as he stroked my mane possessively. "Don't worry," he kept repeating. I shuddered. This wasn't Discord...well it was, but he wasn't in his right mind.

I pushed him away, and his crazy smile disappeared into a look of hurt. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be the Queen of Chaos?" I stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. He grew angry. "Why? Why don't you love me? Why would you betray me?!" He grabbed my shoulders with great force and I winced in pain. I dared not say anything for fear of making his drastic mood changes any worse.

"I know...it's because you think you're more powerful than me," he said. His mood changed as an idea hit him. "Perhaps if I take all your magic away, you'll love me again!"

"But...you promised you wouldn't!" I stuttered, tears beginning to stream down my face.

He paused a moment. "Hmm, I don't remember promising such a thing," he lied. "Now then," he snapped, letting all the power drain from my body. I collapsed almost instantly to the ground, a pained grunt passing through my lips. The weak feeling over whelmed me, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Discord picked me up bridal-style, nuzzling my cheek. My head lolled weakly to the side.

"There we go! Now you're just as weak and helpless as an ordinary pony," he said cheerily. "Let's go, for we have some ponies to take care of!"


	15. CH-15: Promises, Promises

My head sunk low as I sat perched on top of the throne Discord had made for me. My breathing grew ragged pretty quick, and the overwhelming feeling of weakness controlled me. I barely had the strength to move my eyes.

"Isn't this so much fun, my queen~!" Discord asked giddily. I didn't answer, but not just because I couldn't. If I could, there might've been some not-so-family-friendly words. But i couldn't do anything about it. His mind was clouded with possession and chaos, and I was on the short end of the stick.

My eyelids drooped with weariness, but I was jolted awake. "Don't go to sleep, my dear! You'll miss all the chaos!" he said happily, not noticing my discomfort. Around us, ponies fled for their life. The cotton candy cloud's downpour created floods, and the animals devoured everything in sight. On the TV show, I would've laughed at the way nothing made sense, but this was real.

Discord had gone off the deep end.

Chuckling maniacally to himself, Discord summoned a mini cotton candy cloud and filled a tall drinking glass with it. "Chaos is a wonderful, _wonderful_ thing! Wouldn't you agree, Maria?"

I let out a tiny hiss, though it might not have been audible to the likes of him. In case you haven't noticed, I was beyond mad. I was furious! He had lied to me, took away my powers, and all because he was afraid I would betray him.

Discord was about to drink from the glass when a voice interrupted him.

"Not as wonderful as _friendship_!" Discord looked up at the small group of ponies who had dared to stand against him. Twilight and her friends stood proudly, Elements of Harmony around their necks. I cracked a small smile. ' _Bout time they got here,'_ I thought.

Discord groaned. "This again?" he paused to drink the glass from which the chocolate milk sat in. Literally-the glass disappeared, leaving glass shaped chocolate milk in its place. He discarded it, tossing behind his throne, which ended in an explosion.

"That's right!" Apple Jack shouted. "You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!"

Rolling his eyes, Discord held up a claw. "Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me," he levitated the Elements in front of him, bringing their owners with them. "I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you ever learn?"

Twilight, the only pony not to be levitated, teleported to the area her friends were in, activating a spell-blocker bubble to float them away. **(Oh wow, that sounded strange even to me...)**

"I'll tell you what we've learned, _Discord_ ," Twilight spat. "It's true that friendship isn't easy, but there's no doubt its worth fighting for!"

"Egh, gag!" he cringed. "Whatever, use your elements. _Friend me-_ Just make it quick! My Queen and I have some more chaos to cause!"

Twilight and her friends looked me over in my state of helplessness. I mouthed the words 'Help me,' but I bet all they saw was a faint twitch of my lips.

"What have you done to her?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Oh this?" Discord spoke casually, gesturing towards my powerless state. "I simply removed her powers to make sure she wouldn't betray me. She _is_ my Queen of Chaos, after all. Can't have her turning against me!" he chuckled, appearing behind my throne and placing his hands on my slumped shoulders.

"Have you ever seen a couple so happy together?" he asked, nuzzling my cheek. I wasn't able to do anything but let my body go limp.

They all gasped. "You and Maria are... _together_?!" Apple Jack cringed.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Pinkie gushed. "Discord's got a marefriend!"

"I think I'm gonna barf!" Rainbow gagged.

"Say what you will, but she's _mine_!" he said, his grip tightening. "She just needs to understand that, and then we can be happy!"

"Maria won't be happy with _you_!" Twilight said. "Just look at her! Can't you see what you're doing to her?"

"I see nothing wrong," he said, snapping and making my mouth curl up in a smile. I weakly shook my head, trying to show my displeasure. "See? Look how happy she is!"

"You monster!" Fluttershy said, her soft voice louder and more harsher than normal. "You can't make anypony fall in love with you! How dare you treat your own kind that way?"

Fluttershy's words must've shone some light on his madness, but he shook his head. "No, she does love me! I don't have to force her to," he said, but for a moment, he sounded unsure. "She-she does...right?"

"No matter, Discord," Twilight said. "We're gonna turn you back to stone and rid Equestria of the chaos you've caused!"

Discord ignored her statement for a moment, staring at me. I could tell there were gears turning in his head.

"D...Don't you...love me?" he asked in a hushed voice, tilting my head gently to face him. Using some of the strength i had gained, I turned my head away, giving him his answer.

He gulped and turned away. "I see..." he said.

At this time, the Mane 6 were warming up their elements. Discord took one longing look at me, his eyes full of guilt and heartbrokenness. "I'm sorry," he said. "For _every thing_ ,"

The large rainbow and dramatic music came, the multicolored light approaching the male draconequus. There was a terrible blinding light, then everything went a bit dark for me.

When next I opened my eyes, I heard the cheering of the Mane 6. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to drown out their happiness. I had broken my promise to Discord, as he had done me. I didn't feel weak anymore, strangely. Taking a moment to sit up, I rubbed my throbbing head. So the Elements gave me back my magic, huh?

I found myself opening my eyes to look around me. The pair of thrones were gone, leaving me sitting in the middle of a grassy field.

"We did it girls! Discord is finally defeated!" Twilight cheered. "And Maria's back to normal!"

The group of ponies quickly surrounded me to give me a hug. I went stiff for a moment, before letting them embrace me.

"Wait a minute-" I said. My eyes glanced towards the open field. "Where's his statue?"

Every pony froze.

"It's right there, of course!" Pinkie Pie giggled, pointing her hoof to the spot where Discord's statue _would_ be.

"It's gone!" Rarity shrieked.

"Maybe the Elements didn't turn him to stone this time?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"You're right! What if-they turned him into _grass_?!' Pinkie bellowed. Every pony began to freak out. I froze, my heart pounding nervously.

"No...Discord has escaped,"


	16. CH-16: Life After Chaos

_Almost one year later..._

 _ **(3rd pony POV)**_

It was a beautiful Autumn morning in Ponyville. Celestia rose the sun as she always did, making the sky change from it's midnight blue to a light indigo. Already, a few ponies were bustling about the town, attempting to get a head start on their day.

However, a certain mare slept in this morning. Her daily alarm clock went off at precisely 8:00 a.m, but she simply rolled over after slamming a lavender-colored hoof on the 'snooze' button. The gentle snores soon echoed in the small room once more, indicating that she had fallen asleep again.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

The slight disturbance caused the pony to twitch in irritation, but relaxed just as quickly.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_ came the noise again.

This time the adult mare was aroused from her peaceful sleep. She sat up, sleepy-eyed and dazed. The three note knock sounded once more, and she rolled from her bed. Her hoofs clacked against the wooden floor and she yawned, exiting her room, across the main room to the door. She yawned once more, feeling her jaw and ears pop. She gently swung open the door to reveal a fellow pony. Or rather, Alicorn Princess.

"Good morning, Starlight Treasure!" Princess Twilight said cheerily. "I have exciting news for you!"

Starlight yawned and blinked at the darker purple pony. Twilight smiled, before fully taking in her appearance. Her light magenta mane was tangled and matted against the side of her head, her dark green eyes were half lidded and clouded with sleep, and some drool was steadily drying around her mouth. Starlight's attempts to focus were of no use, and she was slowly drifting off to sleep while standing at the door.

Twilight sighed, using her magic to levitate a nearby pail of water, then dumping it on Starlight Treasure. She yelped as the frigid water soaked through her coat, chilling her and efficiently waking her up.

Starlight shivered, her eyes wide with shock and alertness. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Star," the princess pony apologized.

Starlight Treasure waved a soaking hoof to dismiss her apology. "No, I should thank you. I've been sleeping later than normal, so this is a...nice change," she said.

Twilight then smiled. "Oh, okay then!"

"Would you like to come in? I need to go dry myself off as soon as possible before I catch a cold," Starlight said.

"Not right now," said Twilight. "I'm just here to let you know that Princess Celestia had invited all of us to the Grand Galloping Gala this year! It didn't go quite as we hoped last year, but it's still an honor for us ponies to attend. She sent us eight tickets!" She held up eight golden tickets, each having the Grand Galloping Gala written on them in fancy lettering.

The second pony eyed the tickets with growing excitement. "You mean I'm invited as well?" she asked.

"Of course! I had to remind Princess Celestia that you had recently moved here, but she's allowing you to go as well! So...here's your ticket!" One of the tickets were taken by a white orb of light, which levitated over to Starlight.

"Well, thank you!" Starlight said. "I'm so excited to go!"

Twilight nodded. "Oh, and before I forget, we're having a picnic later in the afternoon, so don't forget! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go let the others know that we've been invited again!" she trotted off with a friendly wave goodbye. Starlight Treasure returned the gesture and turned, shutting the door. Still soaked to the bone, she padded back to her bedroom, eyes fixed on the ticket.

"I can't believe it!" she cried happily. "I'm finally gonna go to the Gala!"

She squealed, throwing herself onto the bed. Her tall frame bobbed in the cushions before settling comfortably into the bedsheets. The ticket levitated above her for a few minutes, then she set it nicely onto the bedside table, propped up against the alarm clock.

Starlight rolled off the bed once more, using her magic to fix her bed, which was slightly damp from her wet coat. When her bed was clean and dry, she trotted into the bathroom, where she brought a bristle brush through her mane. It was mostly a dark velvet, but with white highlights, and was most always curled. With her tail and mane properly taken care of, she stared into the mirror.

"So it's been a year...?" she murmured to herself. "Discord's been gone for an entire year. And the portal should be open soon, and i can go home,"

"Starlight Treasure" then turned from the mirror. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of the escaped male draconequus. Even after he had become over-possessive of her being, she still yearned to see him, to joke around with him.

To feel his tender kiss once again.

It pained the fake-pony terrible that she would leave without seeing him again. But, then again, it was better this way. If she never saw him again, she wouldn't be tempted to stay in this cartoonish world. She'd finally be reunited with her family. She'd be a normal girl again, with annoying freckles and a love for writing fanfiction. True, she'd dream about the happy times she's had here in Ponyville, but over time, they'd become nothing but fading memories; a story she had written once with a not-so-happy ending.

Yes, Maria Mohar would live on, discarding her pony life here in this world.

"Any pony want another cupcake?" Pinkie asked her friends.

"No thanks," Fluttershy said politely.

"Me neither, I'm watching my figure," Rarity said.

"I'll take one," Twilight said.

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash said. When she received her cupcake, she stuffed the entire thing into her mouth. "Pinkie Pie, you always make the best cupcakes! How do you do it?"

"Oh its nothing, really," Pinkie giggled innocently. "They're just like all other cupcakes, only I add a special ingredient in mine!"

"Oh really?" Starlight Treasure said, sipping on cold apple cider. "And what's that?"

"Love!" the pink pony said. Starlight raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"So...what are you girls wearing for the Gala?" Rarity asked.

"You're not going to try to make us another gown, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, but only if you _really_ want me to!" she said.

"Well," Fluttershy said, "I was planning to modify my dress from last year's Gala,"

"I just bought a new one from Jewel's Dress Shop," Twilight said.

"Mrs. Cake said she had an old dress that she'd give to me!" Pinkie squealed.

"Granny Smith is fixin' up one of her old dresses for me," Apple Jack explained.

"Oh, okay," Rarity said. "How about you, Rainbow Dash? Would you like me to make you a new dress?"

Rainbow nodded. "I don't really have anything else, so why not?"

"Perfect!" the purple-maned pony said, happy to have something to do. "And you, Star?"

"Um...I don't have anything formal to wear," Starlight admitted.

"Then I'll be glad to design one for you, darling!" Rarity said. She pulled out a clipboard and pen, along with her reading glasses. "So, what kind of dress do you want? I need colors, size, and preferred design,"

"Ok. I'd like my dress to be purple, whatever shade you'd think would look best. Size four and a half, if you will, and I'll leave the design up to the professional," she listed.

Rarity smiled at the lavender-colored pony. "I knew you had good taste!" she said. "As the Element of Generosity, i promise you will not be disappointed!"

Starlight chuckled, nodding. "I know. You are, after all, the best dressmaker in Ponyville,"

Rarity put away her writing tools and settled back down onto the blanket they had set down. "Aww, thank you, dear!"

"Forgive me for asking, but when _is_ the Gala?" Starlight asked.

"Silly filly! It's at the end of the month!" Pinkie said.

"Which is at the end of this week," Twilight clarified.

Star almost choked on her cider. "Really? Why so soon?"

"Well, it's actually the same time it is every year. I just received the tickets this morning," Twilight explained. "Princess Celestia apologized for the late arrival of the tickets, but we should be lucky they got here in time,"

"I heard she's still looking for Maria and Discord," Rarity said suddenly. The group quieted at the mention of their friend. "After Discord escaped, she assumed Maria helped him,"

"But that's not true," Rainbow Dash argued. "He put her under some weird spell that made her become his partner,"

"And it must've wore off towards the end, because she seemed to not want to be his partner," Apple Jack said.

"But if that's true, then why did she run off?" Twilight asked the one thought that rested in the back of their minds. "I mean, I know she left that note, but it does seem suspicious that she just left after Discord escaped,"

Starlight Treasure stayed silent as she listened to her pony friends chat unknowingly about her. True, she did leave immediately after the King of Chaos had escaped from his stone imprisonment, but she returned soon after, though not in her draconequus form. It was too risky, seeing as Celestia knew that Discord had not really cast a spell on her. But Maria was unwilling to betray Discord for her own freedom. But Discord had arrived amidst the last few moments of their conversation, and he assumed that Maria would betray him.

He instantly became more possessive of the female draconequus, taking away her powers and leaving her helpless - something he had promised not to do beforehand. Though Maria was still infuriated by the thought, she still had a few romantic feelings towards him.

Her mind wandered to the time that she left Ponyville.

 _ **Maria's POV-MEMORY**_

 _Discord had escaped. There was no use in denying it. A shiver fell down my spine._

 _The Mane 6 spoke quickly amongst themselves. The Elements of Harmony still hung around their necks, with exception to Twilight's crown. Their attention had left me for the moment, and a plan quickly hatched in my mind._

 _I would leave Ponyville. Celestia was weary of my choice to help Discord, and no doubt she would link me to his escape. I have no choice._

 _I stood to my feet, ignoring the dizzy sensation in the back of my mind. I snapped, leaving a simple goodbye note to my friends, then teleported to the Everfree Forest._

 _It was there that i debated my next plan. The only logical step I could take was to disguise myself as a pony. I wasn't about to live in the woods by myself._

 _There was one problem: How would I accomplish a change spell?_

 _I spent the next few days trying to figure out how to do it. Assuming it would be like teleportation-where I'd imagine where to go and it'd happen, but sadly it was not the case._

 _It became a trial and error test. I'd try to imagine my new form, and snap. Every time, my pony form wouldn't last for more than a minute or so._

 _I decided to do try something else. I knew Twilight's library must have a spell book to help me out. So with heavy concentration, I was able to summon a medium-sized, hardcover book._

 ** _Magic For Young_** ** _Ponies_**

 _It was the same book Twilight was reading that morning at the castle. I turned the book over in my hands before flipping through the Table Of Contents._

 _I an hour and a half later, I was going through the spell one last time. With intense concentration, a slight numbing sensation throughout my body, and passing out for a few moments, I found myself transformed into a unicorn pony._

 _Though the spell was successful, it took a while for me to master changing back and forth._

 _Nonetheless, I was able to do it comfortably. It was then that I moved back into Ponyville under a new identity-Starlight Treasure, a unicorn pony with a pink quill with a few sparkles surrounding it as a cutie mark. Her special talent is writing, and she is a very creative pony. It didn't take long for me to make friends with the Mane Six once again._

 _And so, I began my new life in Ponyville._

"Star? Are you alright?"

The magenta pony snapped out of her memory and faced her friends. "Excuse me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the spa later with Fluttershy and I, dear. We always go the morning of the Gala," Rarity said.

"Oh...yes! I'd love to go," Starlight said.

"Are you okay, Starlight? You seem tired," Fluttershy asked.

Starlight did a fake yawn. "Now that I think about it, I am pretty tired," she said quickly. "I'm gonna head off. I just got an idea for a story and I'd hate to be up all night planning it,"

"Good idea," Apple Jack said. "I best be goin' too. Granny Smith might need some help with that dress,"

"Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow!" Twilight said.

The ponies went their separate ways, Starlight looked over her shoulder to see she was alone. After a moment, a white orb enveloped her, leaving nothing but an empty space.

The light appeared in her bedroom, leaving a female draconequus in its place.

Maria stretched herself in her true form. She couldn't stay like this for long, since either Discord or Celestia could easily sniff her out. Her yellow and red eyes shifted towards the ticket on her table.

"The Grand Galloping Gala...might as well make the most of it before I leave," she sighed.

 _In another part of Equestria..._

Discord stared at the hand mirror in disbelief. His Maria was that pony after all! The stupid mirror wasn't broken after all.

And what surprised him the most was that she had managed to hid from him for all this time.

"Soon, my dear," he purred, running a claw down the side of the mirror. "Soon we'll be together again..."


	17. CH-17: The Gala

_3rd Pony POV_

A few days later, the morning before the Grand Galloping Gala, the gang of ponies were summoned to Canterlot to speak with Princess Celestia. The letter addressed to the group lacked enough detail to tell them the purpose for their journey. Nonetheless, the seven ponies and baby dragon hopped on the train headed for Princess Celestia's castle.

While other ponies around them chatted among themselves, the Mane Six, female draconequus in disguise, and Spike sat quietly, trying to figure out the reason the princess had called them so soon. Twilight stared at her hoofs, her face scrunched up slightly in concentration.

' _Why would Princess Celestia summon us before the Gala? Did something go wrong with the decorations? Or perhaps the Gala would be canceled due to an issue in another place? What if she found Discord and Maria?'_ Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she swallowed dryly. Considering the many possibilities, the purple princess pony decided it was best to calm herself. She was a princess now, and she had to keep a cool head in times of crisis.

Still, her mind wandered back to the possibility that she had discovered the draconequuses. She missed Maria terribly, though she gained comfort in the fact that although they lost Maria, they were able to make friends with the new unicorn. Oddly enough, Starlight shared similar qualities with Maria. But it was an easy thing to brush off, because she wouldv'e sensed her draconequus magic right off the back, and Celestia could've already found her by then.

Enveloped deep into her thoughts, Twilight began to nod off, unaware that they would be arriving at the Canterlot train station very soon.

"Twilight, we're here," Fluttershy said softly, nudging the purple pony with her cream-colored hoof.

"We are?" she yawned, rubbing at her eyes. She glanced out the window to see the fancy train station. She stood to her hooves, leading her friends to the exit. As she passed. all the other ponies, besides her best friends, were bowing to her.

"I told you, Twilight," Rarity said quietly behind a smile as she waved to a few handsome colts. "You should have brought your crown!"

"I don't need it," she insisted. "Just because I'm a princess now doesn't mean that I'm better than any pony,"

"But darling, look at all the attention you're getting! A princess in public without her crown is simply preposterous!" Rarity said dramatically. She sighed, smiling at her friend. "Still, it's your decision,"

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight returned the gentle smile.

Starlight might've looked happy on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was racing with nervousness. Had she finally been found out? Was Celestia going to show her friends who she really was? How would they react?

 _'I didn't get to go top the Gala!'_ she whimpered in her mind. Still, she tried to calm herself. It's been almost a year. Discord was gone, the Gala was tomorrow, and she'd finally go back home soon after that. Then she wouldn't have to watch her back or keep herself hidden.

The group made their way past all the ponies, eventually reaching the outer gates of the castle. A brief moment of clarification from the guards, and they went in. In the largest throne sat Princess Celestia, and in the smaller, darker colored throne, sat Princess Luna. Princess Mio Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadence-Twilight's step sister, stood on the other side, with Shining Armour, Twilight's older brother, by her side. The ponies all bowed for them.

"Princess Celestia, what's the issue? Will the Gala be canceled? Did you find Discord? What's wrong?" Twilight blurted. So much for being cool and collected.

Celestia smiled slightly at her frantic outbursts, knowing how Twilight usually reacted to situations that gave her little detail. "Calm yourself, Princess Twilight," she said, stepping down from her throne. The two other princesses followed, along with the colt. "There was an emergency meeting for the royalty of Equestria, Vietmane, and Mexicolt, and it required the three of us to leave immediately. I've brought you all here because this particular meeting will keep us from finishing the preparations of the Gala and attending it as well,"

"So the Gala's canceled?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"No. The Gala will go on as planned, however, I'm leaving you in charge of it all," she explained.

Twilight's eyes grew wide and her legs began to sway. "She's gonna faint! Some pony get a fainting couch!" Pinkie squealed. Every pony looked at Rarity, who sighed, bringing out her trademark fainting couch for her friend. With a moan, Twilight fell back, missing the couch by a few inches. They all cringed, seeing her sprawled out on the marble floor.

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, close to hyperventilating. "WHAT?! _Me_? In charge of the Gala?!" she exclaimed. "I-I can't!"

"Of course you can, Twi!" Shining Armour said, trotting over and placing a comforting hoof on his little sister's shoulder. "I know you might be nervous, but there isn't anything you _can't_ do,"

"Right, Twilight!" Apple Jack said. "Plus, ya got yer friends here ta help ya!"

Twilight smiled a bit. "That's true," her smile was replaced with a frown. "But...what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, Twilight," Rainbow Dash reassured her. "YOu're heavy organization skills wouldn't let anything happen. I'm sure this year's Gala will be better than last years!"

"If you all assist Twilight, I'm sure this year's Gala will rock!" Princess Cadence said. "It's such a shame I won't be there to enjoy it though," she came over to Twilight and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Twilight smiled broadly as she returned the hug. When she stepped back, her confidence had been boosted. "I can do it," she said, turning to Celestia. "You can count on us!"

Celestia smiled warmly. "I knew I could," she said. "I'm afraid we must be going now. The carriage is waiting for us outside." The sun princess started towards the door.

"Good Luck, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said as she followed her sister.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Shining Armour asked his wife. She rolled her eyes, pecking him on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, dear," she reassured him. "I'll be back in a few days,"

"Alright, just be careful," he said, pulling her in for a quick farewell embrace. Starlight watched the love between the couple longingly. It reminded her of Discord, and her feelings for him. She vaguely wondered if he still loved her? Or if he was still going to be possessive of her?

She snapped out pf her daze, waving goodbye to the three princesses. As they departed in the golden carriage-pulled by four male pegasus ponies, Twilight turned to her team.

"Alright girls-and Shining Armour, we've got a Gala to prepare. Let's get to it!"

***(BECAUSE I"M _SO_ NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE SPECIFIC...)***

 _The next morning in an unknown location..._

Starlight Treasure yawned and rolled over, blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

Discord sighed as he watched the Maria in disguise sleep, imagining what would happen if he was there with her. For a second, he was tempted to teleport to her bedroom and stroke her mane while she slept, or to kiss each of her cute little freckles.

But no, he had to wait just a little longer. His plan would soon be put into effect. What with the three main princesses out of the way, it would be easy to sneak around. However, he had to be cautious. Though Maria was unaware of his presence, she could feel his magic-which wasn't easy to hide. He had to sneak his way in, earn her trust, then take what is rightfully his-

 _'No,'_ he thought. _'That's the exact reason she stopped loving me. She doesn't belong to me...yet,'_

"What's the plan this time?" a familiar voice asked. Pulled from his thoughts, the lord of chaos looked over his shoulder at the mirror. On the mirror was his reflection, who was able to talk and move without his doing. "I say, you just swoop in and ponynap the girl. The others won't suspect a thing,"

"No, I can't do that," the original Discord growled. His eyes softened as he watched the mare sleep peacefully. "I have to convince her to be mine. If I force her, she will hate me, and i don't want that,"

"Who cares if she doesn't like you?" his reflection asked. "She'll be yours and yours alone. If she tries anything, you can convince her in other ways,"

"I will _not_ put a love spell on Maria," the original spat at his own reflection.

The mirror Discord shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. You don't have to be so harsh,"

"Just shut up will you? I've already got a plan. A plan that _will_ work," he said, stroking the side of the hand mirror again as he stared longingly at Maria. "You'll be mine, my dear. Very soon..."

 _Later that morning at the spa..._

"This is...amazing," Starlight moaned.

"Isn't it?" Rarity asked. "I could stay here forever,"

"i agree," Fluttershy said. "This is just...perfect,"

The three mares were soaking in a mud bath, green muck on their faces and cool cucumbers to top it all off. Starlight couldn't remember another time when she was this relaxed. She could have fallen asleep right then and there. Moments later, one of the spa ponies came in.

"Are you girls ready for the next treatment?" she asked.

"Five more minutes," Star muttered.

"I'm sorry, but there's another group waiting for these tubs," she said quickly. "But if you come with me, I'll take you to the massage tables,"

"Oh! That's my favorite part!" Rarity said. She took one of her muddied hoofs and peeled off the cucumber. "Let's go,"

Star muttered something, but complied. As she stepped from the tub, she took both her cucumbers off and ate them. Fluttershy climbed out of her tub and they toweled themselves off and tied on their bathrobes.

"Can this day get anymore perfect?" Rarity asked. She levitated a fashion magazine as one of the spa ponies did her hoofs. Her purple mane was in curlers. Her friends looked the same, only Fluttershy appeared to be dozing off as a pony massaged her wings as her hoofs were being polished.

"I don't think so," Fluttershy giggled.

"That's highly impossible. I don't think anything can top this. And we're going to the Gala later tonight? I can't remember a happier time,"

"Agreed," Rarity said.

The Mane Six was now reunited several hours later, dressed in their Gala attire.

Fluttershy's reconstructed dress was an emerald green, the bottom flowy with several yellow butterflies stitched into the fabric. Her salmon-colored hair was left down, a vine-like headband wrapped loosely around her head. The neckline was also vine-like, with a single yellow rose on the side. Her hooves were placed in delicate green slippers.

Apple Jack's gown was a tinted orange, with a short bottom that reached the top part of her calves. Where the cloth met along the neckline was a medium-sized ruby, resembling a juicy red apple. Her hoofs were sheathed inside some orange cowpony boots. Her mane was put into a side ponytail, with some hair left to part across her forehead, curling under her ears. On her head sat a hat similar to hers, but with more of a curve on the outer edges.

Rainbow Dash's was a dark blue gown, with a few gems spread out across the bottom that shone different colors depending on the way the light shone. Her rainbow hair was left down in curly waves, a yellow headband with her cutie mark stitched on it sat atop her head. Her hooves were dressed in simple blue slippers with lace that wound up her leg.

Twilight's gown was a light blue, with glitter on the bottom half. The collar puffed up some around her neck. Her purple mane was braided, falling across her shoulder in an array of shades of purple. On her head sat a simple crown with several violet jewels. Her hooves were placed in dainty, dark blue slippers, with a purple gem on each shoe.

Pinkie Pie's dress was cream colored, with pink swirls in the fabric. Her mane was up in it's usual puffy mess, but with a hair pin of her cutie mark holding down some of the craziness. Her hooves were put in white slippers, with a white rose on the top two hoofs and lace that snaked around the bottom part of her leg.

Rarity's dress was white, with blue trimmings. Around her mid half was a small blue bow, almost making it appear that she had wings. Her mane was curled, with a white headband like a halo around her head. Her hooves were sheathed in plain white slippers.

Starlight Treasure's gown was a crimson velvet, with rippled features at the back, falling just above her calves. The neckline was a simple silk necklace with a red and orange gemstone. Her mane was pinned up in a fancy ponytail, with her bangs falling over her right eye. Her hooves were wrapped in plum-colored, silk-like laces that wrapped around her legs. Atop her head sat a violet and cream colored headband, with a pure white flower pinned to it.

They were all dressed beautifully, and there was no doubt in their mind that the Gala would go off without a hitch. The gates opened, and ponies began to file in. The main room was set beautifully-the orchestra played soft music, and there was soft moonlight pouring in from the open curtains. The Grand Galloping Gala seemed to be perfect.

But somewhere, a villain, blinded by his love for another, would soon strike, and life would never be the same for any of them...


	18. CH-18: The Stranger

Starlight Treasure stood alongside Twilight, talking with the princess as she greeted the first half of the guests. Some of the colts asked her to dance, but each time, she refused. Twilight soon grew curious as to why her friend was turning every pony down.

"Star, why do you turn all the stallions down?" she asked. "They all seemed to be nice,"

Starlight shrugged, shaking the hoof of a fancy couple. "I just...don't want to dance with any pony," she said.

"I think you should go dance with some pony," Twilight suggested, greeting a group of ponies. Every pony was dressed in a formal attire, some simpler than others.

"Oh, I don't dance," she said. ' _At least, I've never danced with anyone other than Discord'_ her thoughts finished.

"I know why you don't wanna dance," Twilight said slowly. "You're waiting for somepony special, aren't you?"

A blush crept up on Star's face. "N-no," she stuttered. "I don't have somepony special. Even if I did have a crush on somepony, he wouldn't be here,"

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well, let's just say our last meeting didn't end so well," she explained. "He was a little bit...possessive of me, and I didn't like it. I want to hate him, but for some reason, I keep wanting to see him again,"

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because I don't know where he is," Star said quietly, running her front hoof against the rug of the staircase. "Even if I did, I can't see him again,"

"Why?" Twilight asked softly.

Tears pricked at her eyes. "Because I might be tempted to stay with him," she whispered.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes,"

"Do you love him?"

"...yes,"

"And does he love you?"

"...yes,"

"Then you should stay with him," Twilight finished.

"But you don't understand, Twilight," Star burst. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she needed to calm down before they caused her disguise to go awry. "I...I don't belong here,"

"Sure you do-"

"No. I don't belong here," she repeated stiffly, her green eyes clouded with her emotions.

Before Twilight could reply, some pony cleared his throat. The princess glanced at the colt, who had disrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, Princess Twilight," he said, his voice low and smooth. "Is your friend okay?"

"No, I'm not!" she shouted at the colt, who didn't even jump at her outburst. Tears stung at the pony's eyes, and she fled the scene, pushing against crowds of ponies. Her attempts to hold back her tears were fruitless, and soon, tears streamed down her face. She found herself in an empty hallway, with exception to a few guards. They paid her no mind as she trotted past, eventually coming to a large door. She shoved it open, revealing a large balcony. Her tears came silently as she walked across the floor out into the night air. The sky was clear, the stars twinkling against the dark blue sky.

She sat on her flank as she stared up at the full moon. Why did she have to come here? She was perfectly happy in her own little world! But now...she was miserable. Stuck in her favorite cartoon, her life was nothing like she had imagined. It was like her happiness was being shredded.

Why did Discord have to bring her here?

Why _her_?

She leaned her forehooves against the cool marble of the side of the balcony, buried her head into them, and began to sob quietly. For a while, there was no sound, with exception to her depressing state. In her mind, she wanted to go home and be with her dad again, but in her heart, she wanted to stay here and be with Discord. Her thoughts were so conflicting, it made her want to tear her mane out in frustration. But she kept crying.

She was silenced suddenly by the sound of another pony. Her head whipped around to see the same colt who asked if she was okay standing there, holding the door open. "Are you...alright?" he asked carefully.

She turned her back to him. "Why do you care?" she growled.

"What kind of gentlecolt would I be if I just let a lady cry to herself while every pony else has a great time inside?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Let them have fun. I don't belong here," she said stiffly.

"And why's that?" he asked curiously.

"B-because...why would I tell you?!" she asked angrily, turning around to face him. Then she stopped when she saw that he was right behind her. Her eyes caught his for a brief moment, and her heart leaped into her throat.

His eyes were the deepest shade of blue, like the calm waters of the ocean. She stared at him, jaw agape. He felt...familiar.

"Because I care," he said softly, holding her gaze firmly. Her heart began racing, confusing her to no extent. How had he made her feel this way with a single look? She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. Gently, he caressed the graceful curve of her jawline, making shivers run down her spine. How? How did this stallion make her heart race with the simplest of touches.

"Are you finished crying, my dear?" he asked. She nodded numbly, finally tearing her gaze away. She stared at the floor instead. They stood there in silence until he spoke up. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

She opened her mouth to shoot him down when he disrupted her. "Just one. It can be out here if you like," he said. "Please?"

She meekly met his pleading gaze and nodded. He smiled, taking her hoof in his. Standing on his hind hooves, he led Star in a graceful waltz, with nothing but the sounds of the night as their music, the stars and moon their audience.

Some of the music from the main room came through the open door, and the strange pony began to hum along softly to it. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his chest. She felt at ease with this colt. It was...strange.

Suddenly, he spun her around and brought her in for a dip, his lips dangerously close to hers. She recalled a memory that happened almost a year ago...

* * *

 _After Discord had confessed at his growing love for Maria, he asked for a dance. She was hesitant at first, seeing that she had never danced with someone before. He had reassured her that he'd teach her._

 _The process was slow at first; Maria was clumsy and nervous, but Discord was willing and patient. Soon, they were doing a graceful waltz across their cotton candy cloud. Discord had made some instruments appear to play a little melody to dance to. Under the light of the full moon, the romantic atmosphere was perfect. Discord spun Maria once, then dipped her in his arms._

 _He leaning in close, his movements shaky and unsure. Maria's heart thumped in her chest as she realized his intentions. He wanted to kiss her again. Without thinking, she brought herself up to meet him, their lips locking once more._

* * *

Star gasped, pushing the "stallion" away from her. Her shocked expression told him everything. She knew who he was. "Discord?!" she said, shocked.

"Did you miss me, Maria?" he asked, changing out of his pony form. The male draconnequus now stood in front of the pony. "I certainly missed you,"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "If Celestia finds you, you'll get us both in trouble-"

"Celestia will do no such thing," he said. "What with her emergency meeting and all,"

"How did you-" she stopped herself, coming to the realization. "You trapped them didn't you?"

"Me? I didn't trap them, my dear. I tricked them. Two very different things," he said.

"Then where are they?"

"Somewhere,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe,"

"Discord..."

"Fine! I trapped them," he admitted. "But for a good reason,"

She glared at him. "I'm listening..."

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I had to see you again," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "...What?"

"I missed you, alright?" he said louder. "I came here to see if you would give me another chance..."

The pony turned away quickly, not wanting to let him see her emotions showing. What would she do? The portal would open in a week! And he decided to show up now, of all times?!

"Star? One of the guards told me you'd be out here-" Twilight's jaw dropped as she saw the male draconnequus. "Discord!"

"Oh, hello, Twilight!" he greeted her.

"That's Princess Twilight to you!" she spat.

"Well!" he scoffed. "Give a pony a crown and wings and suddenly she's better than every pony!"

Twilight ignored his remark. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was simply here to talk to an old marefriend of mine," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Well, Maria, you certainly have grown stronger with your powers," Discord said craftily. "Who knew you'd learn a transformation spell so quickly! You even managed to hide from Princess Celestia!" Starlight's heart stopped. He wasn't going to-

"Maria?" Twilight said, confused. "Maria's gone!"

"Oh really?" Discord said. He teleported the three of them into the main room. Every pony cried out at the surprise. Discord held Starlight in his arms as she struggled to get away.

The Mane Six stared at the Lord of Chaos before trying to go to Star's rescue. Discord placed an invisible force field around them to keep them in place.

"Let Starlight go, you monster!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm the monster? I was simply trying to talk to Maria," he said innocently.

"Silly Discord!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "That's Starlight Treasure, not Maria!"

"Oh really?" He said again, his tone clearly amused.

"D-Discord, please don't-" Star stuttered.

"-Don't what?" he interrupted her. "Give away your secret? Tell them the truth? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Don't!" she protested.

"Here's an idea: how about you use your magic to stop me?"

"NO!"

"Fine then," His fingers snapped erasing the female draconequus's disguise. Maria Firestone stood in front of her friends as they stood there - all jaws dropped to the ground.

You could have heard a pin drop in the entire castle.


	19. CH-19: The Deal

_**A/N: I don't take full credit for this scene, because it was fully inspired by DF. Pretty much the same events, but tweaked slightly for the purpose of this story.**_

Maria stood frozen in her true form. The Mane Six were silent, jaws agape. The force field was lifted, but they stood there, frozen.

"Y..you lied to us?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight I-" she stuttered, then she looked down, ashamed. "Yes,"

"How could you?!" she shouted suddenly, her eyes glossing over with fresh tears. "We...we were your friends! We thought you left!"

"I had to, Twilight! If I didn't Princess Celestia would've locked me up," she explained, her voice wavering. "I helped Discord, and she knew it. If I hadn't have done what I did, I would be in the dungeons right now,"

"But he put a spell on you! It wasn't your fault," she said.

Maria hesitated, then spoke the truth. "No, he didn't. We tricked you into believing he did. I helped him on my own accord,"

A collective gasp between the group echoed. Maria felt her eyes beginning to tear up. A slow clapping made her look up. "Bravo, my dear! You are a splendid actress, if I do say so myself," He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, teleporting a few feet away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat. "I still haven't forgotten that you lied to _me_ ,"

He sighed. "I truly didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand, Maria," he snapped, showing a large mirage, showing several ponies.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence; their wings and horns gone, and their hoofs chained to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Twilight demanded.

"Oh the usual. I trapped them and am now holding them for ransom," he said casually.

"How dare you?!" Maria growled. The other ponies shouted their dislike of the situation.

"Now, now," he said, "I mean no pony any harm. As I've said, I'm holding the princesses for ransom. I'm here to negotiate,"

"Why would we listen to yer demands?" Apple Jack asked.

"Because I have the princesses, hello?" he said.

"We should listen to him, Twilight," Fluttershy whispered.

Twilight sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"The way I see it, you want three things from me. So, I want three things in return," he started. "One, I want the Elements of Harmony given to me."

"What?! Why?" the purple pony shrieked.

"So you won't be able to use them against me, of course," he said. "Two, I want my own little place to contain my chaos,"

She muttered, "And the third?"

A grin crawled onto Discord's features as he glanced at Maria. Her eyes widened in realization. "My final demand," Discord started, "Is that Maria comes to live with me,"

"Absolutely not!" Apple Jack said.

Maria gasped in shock. They...were defending her? Why?

Discord was astonished as well, but quickly recovered."Very well then," he said. "That just means you'll get two of the three princesses. I think I'll keep Princess Celestia, and let Luna and that other princess go,"

"But, then who will raise the sun?" Rarity asked.

"Exactly. If I don't get what I want, you won't get the sun princess," he chuckled. "I sure hope the stars and moon will last long enough,"

"Enough!" Twilight boomed. "Get out of here, Discord!"

"Fine, yesh! I know when I'm not wanted," he said.

"Obviously not," Maria mumbled under her breath.

Discord ignored her comment. "If you change your mind, you can find me at the cave in the mountains," he said. "I'll be seeing you later, Maria!"

"Just leave already!" she burst.

"Fine, I'm going," Discord said. With a flash of light, he left. Twilight sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Maria asked quietly. The six ponies looked her way. Maria was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees. "I don't deserve your kindness,"

"Maria, we're your friends," Apple Jack said, approaching her. She used her hoof to tilt the draconequus's head up. "We're a bit sore at ya fer lyin' to us, but that doesn't mean we stopped being your friends,"

"That's right," Rainbow Dash said. "Friends stick together no matter what,"

"And friends don't sacrifice each other either," Twilight said. "You don't deserve to live with that villain,"

"But what about-"

"We'll find a way to get Celestia back," Twilight assured her. "If we agree to his first two demands, we'll get two of them back. Maybe we can ask Princess Luna and Cadence if they can help us,"

"I...I'm so sorry, you guys!" Maria cried. "I shouldn't have helped Discord!"

The ponies embraced their old friend, comforting her. "It's all right, Maria," Rarity cooed.

"We forgive you," they all said, making her tears of sorrow turn into tears of relief and joy. Even after all she's done, they were willing to forgive her. She wrapped her arms around her friends, grateful for their compassion.

She was beginning to understand that there was true magic in friendship.

Discord watched Maria in her tearful embrace with her friends. He growled, almost throwing the mirror in his moment of anger. "Those blasted ponies!" he said. "I would've thought they'd reject her now that they know the truth, but I must've underestimated their friendship,"

 _"Obviously, you dunce,"_ his image said. _"They're entire system runs on friendship. What'd you expect?"_

He ignored his mirror image. No matter if their friendship bond was strong. He knew Maria well enough to know that she'd do anything she could to help the princesses.

 _The next morning..._

The ponies, baby dragon, and female draconnequus traveled up the mountain to find the Lord of Chaos. When they reached the mouth of a cave, Twilight turned to her friends.

"Remember girls,"she said in a hushed voice, "We give the Elements to Discord, tell him about his new property, then persuade him to change his final wish,"

"Got it," they murmured together. They entered the mouth of the cave, Twilight uttered Discord's name.

"You called?" he asked, appearing before them.

"Yes. We've decided to comply with your demands," the princess pony spoke quickly.

One of his eyebrows rose as he grinned. "Oh really?"

"Here are the Elements as you've requested," she continued, pushing the jeweled chest towards him. He grabbed it, making it disappear someplace else. "The ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters, along with the Everfree forest, will be the only areas you are allowed to use your magic in,"

"Fair enough," he said. His grin widened as he eyed Maria. "And...my last request?"

"Denied," Maria said rudely.

"We came to see if you'd change your last wish," Twilight said, getting down to business. "If there, perhaps, anything else you'd like?"

Discord pretended to think about it. "Hmm...no," he said. "I've already made up my mind. If Maria doesn't agree to live with me, then you can kiss your precious sun princess goodbye!"

"But-"

"I will not accept anything else," he stressed. "However, as I've said, you can have Luna and Cadence back. But if you ponies try anything, Celestia gets it,"

The silence was overwhelming until Discord spoke again. "Since you obviously need some time to think about it, I'll give you till tomorrow to decide, Maria," he said. "I'll be going now. I've got some repairs to make,"

With that, he disappeared, leaving two dazed alicorns in his place.

"That foul villain," Luna spat as she stood to her hooves and dusted herself off. "He shall pay for what he's done!"

"Twilight?" Cadence asked. "What happened?"

Twilight quickly explained all the details to the two princesses, including about Maria's part in it. When she finished her tale, Luna sighed. "Celestia is strong, but without her magic, she is no match for Discord,"

"What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked. "He won't change his mind, and he threatened to hurt Princess Celestia if Maria doesn't agree to live with him!"

"Maybe I should go..." Maria muttered, drawing every pony's attention to her.

"No," Apple Jack said. "We won't force you into this,"

"But what other choice do we have? The stars and moon won't last forever, and even if they do, nothing can grow without sunlight. I couldn't live with myself if any pony got hurt or worse, died, because I was being selfish," she said quietly.

"But we can't lose you again, Maria!" Twilight cried. "We can find a way to get Celestia back! We just...we just..."

"Twilight, maybe Maria's right," Cadence said. "If Discord's not willing to change his mind, what other choice do we have?"

"But Maria...she won't be happy there," Fluttershy said. "That wouldn't be fair to her,"

"What's the problem?" Pinkie bounced. "If she lives with Discord, she can have chocolate milk whenever she wants!"

Maria snapped, making a small cotton candy cloud appear. Pinkie ooh'd as she stood under it, slurping the chocolate rain from her face.

"You're not helping, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Girls, I'll be fine, really," Maria said.

"But darling, you have so much to live for!" Rarity said dramatically. "How could you stand to live with him?"

"I'll manage," she said.

"Maria wait," Twilight said. "Let's just return to the castle and see if we can come up with a plan to get Princess Celestia back. Maybe you don't have to do this,"

Maria knew it was useless, but forced a smile and reluctantly agreed. The group left the cave, quickly traveling down the mountain.

When they reached the castle, the sun would have been setting. The trip itself was exhausting, and every pony-including the princesses, were tired. Every pony was assigned a bedroom to sleep in at the castle until things blew over.

Maria tossed and turned in her own bed. She knew she had no choice but to comply with Discord's final request, but Twilight was convinced that there was another way. She felt like crying when she imagined Twilight's shocked face when her true identity was revealed. They must have really missed her.

Her thoughts churned inside her bed, keeping her from sleeping. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her old room. A soft rumble came from her stomach, and she decided to go downstairs and see if there was anything in the kitchen for her to snack on. If there wasn't, she'd just summon something up.

She carefully exited her room, passing the other ponies rooms and entering the dining room, which had a door leading to the kitchen. There was a lone pony sitting at the table, her head lowered over a sitting cup of tea between her hooves.

"Twilight?" Maria said softly. "Are you alright?"

The purple pony's head shot up. "Huh? Oh yes...I'm fine,"

"Is this about my decision?" Maria asked, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Are you really gonna do this?" she asked softly.

"What other choice do we have?"

Twilight took a small sip from her cup, thinking over her answer. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I just don't want you to suffer that fate,"

"Or rather, you can't bear the thought of never seeing me again?" Maria finished for her. Twilight broke into tears.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed like a little child. Maria hugged the pony close as she cried.

"I've never had to lose a friend before," she sighed when she was all cried out. "After you left, I felt like I had failed you as a friend, like I could've done something to avoid it. Now, it feels like you're being taken away again,"

Maria didn't have the heart to tell Twilight that she would have lost Starlight Treasure if it had not been for last night. The portal would open in another week, and she would have been preparing to leave this life behind.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Twi. But this doesn't mean we won't see each other again," Maria said. "I won't let him keep any of us apart,"

"Pinkie Promise?" she smiled.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye,"

They giggled. "Are you sure you want this?" Twilight asked.

"Well, not exactly," she admitted. "But I owe the world to you girls. Forgiving me after all the things I've done? I'm still trying to get over that fact,"

"Well, that's what friends do," she said.

"I'm starting to understand that..."


	20. CH-20: Long Goodbyes and Another Deal

The following morning, Maria packed what few belongings she had. She wasn't going to be a pony anymore, so she felt no need for any of her pony belongings. Instead, she settled for her satchels, the few journals she had written in over the course of the year, and the Fire Rose.

The rose she had picked so long ago had not yet even begun to wilt, it's sugary scent still as strong as the day she picked it. Her mind wandered back to Silver Knight at the castle. How has he been doing all these years? She hadn't seen him at the Gala, nor was he anywhere in the castle. She shrugged the colt out of her mind as she focused on what she was doing.

She was willingly giving herself up to live with Discord. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? At least he wasn't forcing her to marry him or anything. That was a whole nother ball game, right there.

But she wouldn't complain, for she had a plan. She would be able to sneak out of the castle and go back to her own world when the portal opened. She felt no remorse from this thought, since the little romantic feelings she had for him were dashed when he told her true identity. Plus he lied to her earlier. She was convinced that she wouldn't give in to her feelings. If her feelings were to return, she could simply put them out with the overwhelming distrust of the male draconequus.

She took one last look around her pony home before leaving. She walked right into her group of friends, who were waiting for her. The torches and decorations livened up the sorrowful and quiet atmosphere. A banner was put up, with words painted across it.

 _We'll Miss You Maria!_

She fought back her tears. "You guys didn't have to-"

"It was Pinkie's idea," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh,"

"I thought that you'd like a party before you left," Pinkie Pie said cheerily, though it was clear she was fighting back tears of her own.

"I can't thank you enough, Pinkie," Maria said.

"Don't thank me yet,"she said. "You've barely had any fun!"

They all chuckled as she repeated the phrase she had said before her first party in Ponyville.

* * *

The party came to an end all too quickly for the Mane Six and her friends. It was mostly due to the fact that every pony was trying to avoid the painful goodbyes.

But Maria decided that she had to leave before any pony burst into tears. Mainly her.

"If that guy gives you any trouble, I'll give him the ol' 1-2," Rainbow Dash said, pulling her friend into a quick hug. "And I still want a rematch,"

Maria giggled, despite the solemn atmosphere. "I'm looking forward to it,"

"Be careful, sugar cube," Apple Jack warned. "Discord's a tricky fella, and there's no tellin' what his intention are,"

"I know," she said, pulling the country pony into a hug. Apple Jack gave her a small sack of apples.

"As a partin' gift," she insisted.

Next, was Fluttershy. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's our only hope," Maria said.

Fluttershy hugged her. "You're the bravest draconequus I know," she said.

"Maria, are you really leaving?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid so, Cutie Mark Crusaders," she said. Maria gave each of the young fillies a hug. "Let me know when you get your cutie marks, okay?"

They all nodded, stepping back and letting the next mare step up. It was Rarity.

"I...I wanted to give you these," she said, pushing a small sack Maria's way. It held a few hair accessories, along with some purple mane dye. "So your highlights won't fade,"

"Thank you Rarity," Maria said, hugging the white pony.

When Rarity stepped back with a sniff, Maria was bombarded by a pink blur.

"MARIA, I'LL MISS YOU, PLEASE DON'T FORGET US!" she sobbed.

"I won't ever forget you," Maria promised, returning the strong embrace. Pinkie Pie stayed hooked around Maria's neck until Big Mac came and pried her off. "Thanks, Big Mac,"

"Eeyup," he said, nodding.

The last pony to say goodbye to the female draconequus was Princess Luna.

"Maria Firestone, Princess Celestia will know of your brave sacrifice," she said. "I thank you."

Maria bowed to the night princess. "You're welcome, Princess Luna,"

When goodbyes were said and done, Maria gathered up her things. With a last glimpse at the ponies who had somehow become her family in the past year, she teleported herself to the castle in which Discord made his home in.

Which would be her new home very soon.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a gloomy-looking castle. Cotton candy clouds hovered overhead, threatening to rain chocolate at any moment. After a quick survey of her new home, she sighed, approaching the front door.

She stood at the large, wooden door, unsure of her next move. Well aware of the fact that Discord must've known that she was there, she hesitated at knocking on the door.

A voice behind her made her jump. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Maria yelped, whirling around to see Discord laying on a cotton candy cloud behind her, chin resting on the little bridge his fingers made. "Don't ever scare me like that!" she panted, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I have that effect on ponies," he said dismissively. "So...have you finally accepted my offer?"

"Tolerated is more like it," she said. "But I will live with you if it means that you'll free Princess Celestia,"

His grin disappeared, as well as the cloud underneath him. "Fine, I guess it's only fair," he snapped, and Maria knew that the sun princess had been released. "So, would you like to have a tour of your new home?"

"Might as well," she sighed.

* * *

"And this is your room," Discord said, opening a door to a fairly large room. It was a deep shade of violet, with crimson colored curtains hanging along the window. The bed was big enough for a person to have a lot of elbow room. The side of the room had an entire case of books. There was also a simple wooden desk with an endless supply of paper, with a quill with endless ink.

Maria's mouth opened slightly in awe.

"Is it too much?" Discord asked nervously. "Or is it not enough? I wasn't really sure what you wanted in your room, and I remembered that you liked to write and stuff, and so I just decided to go off that,"

"It's, dare I say, perfect!" Maria said, stepping forward and touching most everything in the room.

"You think so?" he asked. Though she couldn't see him, he watched her longingly. He wanted to make Maria happy in any reasonable way he could. She stopped her exploring to face him.

"It's amazing...I-I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed. "This is so awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so," he chuckled. "Now that we're done with the tour, would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?" she glanced at the clock, which showed that it was 6:30 in the evening. The tour must've gone on longer than she expected. "Sure, I guess,"

"Wonderful!" he said. He teleported the both of them into a dining room with a small, wooden table for them to eat on. "What would you like, m'dear?"

She thought for a moment. "Ehh, I guess I'll settle for a salad,"

"Excellent choice, I think I'll have one as well," he snapped, making a bowl of salad appear in front of her, as well as himself, though the contents of each bowl were entirely different.

After adding some ranch to the bowl, she began to chew silently. "So what book is that from?"

"It's one of those books from that vampony vs. werepony series," he said. "It's quite cheesy, if you ask me,"

Maria smiled, shaking her head. Her mind wandered to her plan to escape. It should be fairly easy, seeing as there's no force field keeping her in. The portal should be open in about a week, and if she timed things right, she could leave before Discord would notice that she left.

"You know, I can still hear your thoughts," he muttered. She choked on her salad. "I understand that you don't want to be here, and I know that you probably hate me, but...all I'm asking for is a chance,"

"A chance?" she asked.

"Tell you what," he said, appearing behind her. "I'll make a deal with you. The portal opens in a week, correct?"

"Yes..."

"All I ask is that you give me that week to make you love me again," he said quickly. "If I fail, you can go through the portal and resume your life in your original world,"

"And if you somehow manage this?" Maria asked carefully.

"Then you'll stay with me," he finished. "Have we got a deal?" He held out his claw.

Maria hesitated. There were so many things that could happen in that week. She was afraid to admit it out loud, but she was truly afraid that Discord would succeed in this. Still, she didn't necessarily have a choice. She took his claw firmly and they shook on it.

"Deal."


	21. CH-21: Resistance is Futile -- Or Is It?

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The birds were singing, the pegasi chased the clouds away to avoid unwanted cloudy weather, and there was an overall quietness and peacefulness over the land.

Unless you lived in the dark castle in the middle of the Everfree forest. In that case, there were pink clouds raining chocolate milk most everywhere, and frightening creatures of every variety lurked within the dark atmosphere.

Inside the castle, however, a female draconequus slept fitfully, her worst fears playing in her mind;

 _Maria had collapsed onto the solid concrete floor. Her legs were like jelly, and her head throbbed from hitting the ground so forcefully. She barely had the strength to fill her lungs with air._

 _Above her, a familiar cackle echoed. "There we go! Now I won't have any trouble watching over you!"_

 _"W-why?" she mumbled weakly, tears pricking at her eyes._

 _"Why?" he repeated incredulously. "Because you had trouble being faithful to me,"_

 _"I didn't do anything!" she spat, a fire growing in her belly. "If you saw what you did, then you would have seen him force that kiss on me,"_

 _He stopped, staring at her. Suddenly, a grin broke out on his face. "I knew you wouldn't cheat on me!" he said gleefully. "This makes this next part easier,"_

 _"What part?" she asked, her voice dropping a few_ tones _. She was able to lift her head just in time to see Discord holding Silver Knight by some rope. He had a cloth over his muzzle, but it didn't stop him from screaming through the gag. Her heart fell. In her gut, she knew Discord was going to hurt him for forcing a kiss on her._

 _But how was beyond her._

 _"I'm really happy to hear that you had no part in that act," he sighed. "Honestly, I never liked him in the first place. But don't_ worry, _m'dear, we'll be rid of him in no time," He began to approach the edge of the balcony they were standing on. She let out a shriek as she realized what his devious plan was._

 _He was going to throw her best friend off the side of their castle. Placing the crying knight pony on the edge, he chuckled darkly. "What to do, what to do?" he sang. Discord turned, thinking to himself. His tail followed, knocking the pony off the side. "Whoopsie!"_

 _Maria screamed. "NO!"_

"NO!" she shrieked, sitting up suddenly and waking from her sleep. A squeak of surprise caused her to yelp again, looking over to see that Discord was standing over her form. "Discord! What are you doing in my room?"

"I-I.." he stuttered. "I wasn't watching you sleep if that's what you think! I, um, heard you having a nightmare, so I came to check on you,"

Maria sighed, "Thanks, but I'm okay now,"

"Are you sure?" he asked with genuine worry. For a second, it caught her off guard. She mentally dismissed it though.

"I'm fine," she insisted. She stretched, getting up from her bed. Suddenly, Discord began to snicker. She glared irritably at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, though a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Discord said nothing, but made a mirror appear. Maria snatched it up, glancing at it.

Her hair was an absolute mess. Unlike its usual rat's nest, the constant tossing and turning forced her hair up into a funky position, matted against her head and sticking up in various places. In a way, it looked like something made it's nest, gave birth in it, then died.

She snorted, breaking into a fit of laughter. The two laughed for a few minutes, till they calmed down a bit. Then Discord saw her hair again and began laughing again. Maria, however, just smiled, teleporting to the bathroom to fix it.

After several minutes of yanking her brush through the snowflake and violet locks, she went back to her room, to find Discord gone. She looked around, half expecting him to pop up out of nowhere. When he didn't, she made up her bed. With a quick glance around her, she concluded that something was missing. She opened up the sack that she had brought and took out the Fire Rose in its vase, setting it on her night stand. It's sugary fragrance filled the room almost immediately.

"That's better," she sighed, turning to bump into her housemate.

"Isn't that the flower you picked when we met?" he asked.

She caught her breath before speaking. "Yes it is. And stop scaring me like that!" she said.

"Habit," he said. "Now, how about breakfast?"

* * *

The two beings sat comfortably at the breakfast table. Maria insisted that she could summon breakfast this morning. With a simple thought and a snap of her fingers, a pair of waffles appeared on a plate before each of them.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a waffle. It's like a pancake, but it's crispy, like toast," she explained.

"It sounds chaotic," he grinned.

"You should try it with this syrup my mom used to make," she said. Snapping, she made five simple things appear; a fork, some powdered sugar, milk, vanilla extract, and a small bowl. They both watched with interest as the powdered sugar poured about a cup of itself into the bowl. The milk did the same, adding a little bit of milk into it as well. Then the vanilla poured a little of itself into the mix. The fork began to levitate, stirring the ingredients until the substance is a frothy mix of pure sugary goodness. The fork and other items disappear, leaving a levitating bowl.

The bowl floated over to Maria's plate first, pouring a generous amount of icing onto her waffles, then doing the same with Discord's. He looked at it skeptically. Maria took a bite of her waffles, moaning at the taste. She hadn't had something like this since her visit here.

Discord hesitantly took a bite of the strange food. "This is magnificent!" he said. "Did you eat this when you were in your own world?"

She nodded, taking another bite. "It was a regular breakfast for me, really. My mom makes it better, though. Have you never really had waffles before?"

"Never," he said. "The only thing I really ate was paper, only because of the different tastes the books had. This is actually the first real food I've had in forever,"

She smiled. "Well, it's nice to have a little change," she said. "It keeps things from getting boring,"

"I couldn't have said it any better,"

"So what do you have planned today?" she asked suddenly. Discord looked confused. "You know? The deal we made last night? Surely you had something planned today?"

"Oh that," he sighed. He thought for a moment. "I didn't really think I'd get this far..."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd give me another chance," he admitted.

"You didn't really give me a choice," she muttered.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um, you see..."

"You don't have to explain," she said plainly. "I'm giving you a chance, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right," he said with relief. "So about what we're gonna do?"

"Yes?"

His mouth curled up into a grin and Maria shivered, nervous about what was going through his mind.


	22. CH-22: Go-Karting Fun!

Maria mentally prepared herself. She would beat Discord!

The track was a simple dirt path-easy for beginners like her to drive on. She took in a few deep breaths, going through the track in her mind. It was a simple oval dirt track, with several sets of cotton candy clouds. She was reminded of a childhood game she used to play with her dad, a game called Mario Kart 64. Her kart was a simple green, with a floral pattern on the side. Discord's kart was a dark blue with cotton candy clouds on the side.

A mini Discord look-a-like sat perched on top of a high cotton candy cloud.

"You're going down, Discord," she smirked.

He tisked. "We'll see about that,"

The mini draconequs held up a flag with Discord's face on it. Maria rolled her eyes when she noticed it had an encouragement for him. Nonetheless, she revved up the engine, shuddering in excitement when the adrenaline kicked through her. She paid no attention to Discord, though he was watching her curiously, noting how competitive she was.

The flag was brought down and the two karts sped off. Maria's form was hunched over a bit, allowing air to pass over her, letting her gain a little bit of speed. Discord's posture was similar, though due to his height, it gave Maria the advantage. The two karts came across the first set of cotton candy clouds. Maria smirked evilly, swerving her vehicle just so, stealing the cotton candy cloud from in front of Discord. The cloud disintegrated to reveal a speed boost.

A thought crossed his mind that this wasn't exactly his greatest idea, but the thought was dashed when he saw how excited Maria was. Discord smiled fondly to himself, losing his focus on the race. Only when Maria was speeding off did he realize his mistake.

"Get yourself together, Discord!" he thought. He pushed harder onto the gas pedal, almost driving it into the engine itself. He chastised himself for promising Maria that he wouldn't use his magic to win. At this point, he'd never win!

 _"So what if you use your magic?"_ a voice said. He glanced at his shoulder to see a miniature version of himself with a pitch fork and devil horns. _"She wouldn't know if you used a speed spell..."_

Discord shook his head abruptly. "I promised her that I wouldn't!" he said. "I can't lose her again,"

 _"But she'll never know.."_

He clenched his fists around the steering wheel. As difficult as it was to admit, he was close to giving in to the shoulder devil. The same cursed being that encouraged him to break his first promise to Maria. Without hesitation, he flicked the being off his shoulder, hearing a tiny scream as it blew away in the wind. He smirked, noticing that while he was debating with himself, he had caught up with Maria. They came across the second group of clouds.

Learning from the last time, Discord swerved to the opposite side of the track, obtaining his own little speed boost. He cruised past Maria with ease, earning a growl from her, which was blown away with the wind. She tossed the useless banana obstacle over her shoulder and dug her hoof into the gas pedal, though it was already pushed down to its limits. If she continued to drive her foot into it, the pedal would get lodged into the car and she wouldn't be able to use the breaks.

But she was determined to win.

The last group of clouds came into view, and his grin grew wider. Maria was coming up fast, grinding the sole of her foot into the gas pedal-permanently lodging it into the ground without realizing it. All she felt was a sudden burst of speed as she flew past Discord. His eyebrows furrowed with determination as he too slammed on the gas pedal, though he was careful enough not to drive it past its limits.

This time, neither draconequus bothered to steal one another's special item. Maria received another banana peel, but she tossed it aside, believing that she didn't need it. Discord received a speed boost, leaving him neck and neck with Maria.

Anxiety built up in Maria's gut. She grunted in a desperate attempt to force her kart to go faster. In her peripheral view, she saw that Discord was in a similar position. The roar of the two engines was almost deafening. The finish line came up quickly, and they leaned forward to urge their karts forward.

A blur of green and blue raced over the checkered finish line, and a camera flash went off. Discord pulled the breaks, checking the image. His hands quivered in suspense as he lifted the picture.

It was a tie.

"A tie?!" he growled, not noticing that Maria had sped off around the track. She pushed desperately on the breaks to no avail. She began to panic.

"DISCORD!"

The male draconequus looked up briefly, locking eyes with a terrified Maria. The kart was picking up momentum, making it nearly impossible to turn. She turned the steering wheel abruptly, unaware of the oncoming banana peel she had discarded. The front tire slipped underneath the peel, making the kart spin. The kart did a few 360's before slamming into the side of the track, launching Maria from her seat.

Discord teleported into the air, catching Maria - though the force of the impact sent them both down. A large cotton candy cloud was summoned, and they landed in a graceful heap onto it's plush, sugary center. Both were stunned for a moment, until Maria latched onto her savior, sobbing quietly. Discord held her close for a while, and, in an attempt to calm her, he began to run his fingers through her mane.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," he muttered. Maria said nothing, still in shock from the terrifying experience. Her thoughts were jumbled, and she could barely feel herself easing into a dreamless sleep.


	23. CH-23: Hide 'n' Seek

Maria woke a few hours later, finding that she was laid comfortably on a lounge chair, covered in a thin silk blanket. She sat up quickly, glancing around the room. It looked similar to a regular living room, with a fireplace, a love seat, and a coffee table. The only odd thing about the room was that the stairs leading to it was upside down instead of right side up.

Twas the norm of Discord.

Maria swung her legs over the side of the couch, stretching. She remembered the last few moments after the race, shuddering at the thought of what would've happened had Discord not come to her rescue. Her mind brought forth the small detail of him calming her down, blushing slightly at the thought of his fingers running through her hair.

She shook her head, trying to disregard the memory. "If this keeps happening, I doubt I'll have the heart to leave him," she muttered to herself.

Her eyes darted towards a door, which was shut firmly. Standing to her feet, the female draconequus approached it. It looked like a simple wooden door with a golden knob. Her hand curled gently around the handle, turning it just so, allowing the door to ease open with an old creak.

Behind the door was a long hallway, one that she vaguely recalled Discord leading her down when she first arrived. The tour he had given her was quite short, and he only gave her the names of each room. She decided that she'd explore while looking for Discord.

Her "feet" padded down the halls, soon approaching the first door on her left. It opened silently, and she slipped inside. It was a simple room, complete with a small bed-small compared to her bed, that is, and a simple dresser. Her eyes wandered over every detail of the room, finding it lacking uniqueness.

Turning, she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She crossed the hallway to the other door, sticking her head in. It, too, lacked pizzazz. Besides the difference in color-the first room had wall painted the color of emeralds, the second colored a pale purple. Maria left that room, traveling down farther to the next room, which didn't have a door parallel to it. Curious, she stepped in, finding it different than the last two.

The room itself was bigger, even more so than her own bedroom. The walls were a creamy yellow, the curtains an off white. The bed set aside a large amount of space, enough for two people to lay with some elbow room. The window was huge, allowing a breath-taking view of the Everfree Forest. It actually didn't look to bad from this view, nor did it appear frightening or intimidating. It was a simple forest with average trees. The inhabitants; however, were another thing. Not knowing what might lurk around was enough to give Maria a cold shiver down her spine.

Still, she wondered what the purpose of this room was. Her eyes widened slightly as her mind made a small conclusion: Discord had set aside a bedroom for the two of them if she agreed to stay with him.

As much as she loved the idea, she fought to remind herself that her focus was on returning home. She had made it partially through the first day without fully falling for him all over again. That left only six more days to survive.

Honestly, Maria wanted to give up and finally allow herself to live with Discord, but the nagging voice in her head told her that she needed to go back home and relieve the worry of her father. No doubt her mom missed her dearly as well. With newfound courage, she concluded that she had to leave. No matter how much Discord had made her love him, the well-being of her family concerned her.

She left the room, shutting the door firmly. She sighed, her cheeks glowing with a faint dusting of pink. Maria continued down the hall, confused to see that there were no more rooms, just an opening that led to the main room. After reaching the clearing, she took a right to enter the dining room.

The dining room was a large room, with a door that led to the kitchen. She strolled past the wooden dining table, which was bare of any food, and entered the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, she checked the fridge, the freezer, and even each of the few cabinets in a search for any food. Without success, she sighed, leaning against the stove.

There was a possibility that she could summon up a meal for her, but she actually missed the smell of cooking food dearly. A grin sprouted on her face, and she summoned up an apron, tying it around her waist. Her thoughts churned as she pondered what kind of meal she'd prepare.

* * *

Discord sat in his own bedroom, thinking quietly to himself.

Or rather, talking out loud to his own reflection.

 _"That was a brilliant idea,"_ his image scoffed. _"You almost got her hurt!"_

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" he growled. "I just thought a bit of friendly competition would've been fun for her,"

 _"I bet she won't even think about being with you after that!"_

Discord heaved a sigh, eyes pointed downwards. He knew that his image was right. Maria probably won't even speak to him after that. It was his fault, since he didn't say anything about the pedals. His head hung low, though a smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the way she clung to him after he saved her.

 _"Don't even,"_ mirror Discord growled. _"She was just scared and you were the nearest thing to her. Face it! She's not going to be with you. Believing otherwise is just going to get you hurt,"_

Discord was about to remark when a mouth-watering smell drifted into the room. Maria was...cooking?

He ignored the protests coming from his reflection as he teleported to the kitchen, where he saw Maria bustling about the kitchen singing to herself.

 _"'Cause you are the piece of me,_

 _I wish I didn't need!_

 _Chasing, relentlessly, still fine and I don't know why._

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

Discord's smile grew as he listened to her melodic voice. Watching her move about the kitchen was hypnotizing in itself. Suddenly, she turned, yelping in fright when she saw that he was watching her.

"Have you ever thought about not standing behind me?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I swear, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

He changed the subject, eyes locking on the pot she had been stirring, the source of the delicious smell. "What's that?"

She glanced back at the pot. "Oh this? It's beef stew. My mom taught me how to make it," she said. "I...I thought it'd be a good way to thank you for saving me earlier,"

Discord's eyebrows rose slightly. She was...thanking him?

Perhaps he still had a chance?

* * *

The two sat at the table, neither saying a word. Maria avoided eye contact, instead focusing on her chewing.

Discord struggled to find some way for them to spend time together. A way that wouldn't backfire on him.

He soon crafted a delightful plan, one that was sure to assist in his quest for her heart.

"Maria? Would you like to play a game with me?" he asked. She looked up, as if startled by the suddenness of his voice.

"Sure. What game?"

A grin curled around his lips. "Just a simple game, hide and seek, if you will," he said. "But I feel that we should wager something,"

"Wager?"

"Yes. You hide and I'll try to find you. If I manage to, then you have to give me something. If you win, you can have whatever you want."

Maria looked at him uncertainly, so he added quickly, "I swear I won't use my magic to find you,"

"But won't you be able to sense my magic?" she asked pointedly.

He thought for a moment, cursing that she'd pointed that fact out. "Fine. You can change into your pony form. I can't sense you when you use that transformation spell. How'd you learn that anyway?"

She looked away. "I...kinda took one of Twilight's spell books,"

A snicker escaped his lips before he could stop it. "My dear, I might be rubbing off on you more than I thought,"

A small smile played on her lips. "Maybe so..." she instantly erased the grin, looking at him. "What exactly do you want?"

 _"I'd think it would be obvious at this point, dear,"_ he thought. Instead he answered, "That, Maria, I will keep a secret until I find you,"

At the mention of a challenge, she stuck her chin out defiantly. "You mean if you find me,"

He smirked. "If I find you," he corrected himself.

Maria pushed her chair away from the table, standing. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on a form. A swirl of violet surrounded her and a small mint green pony appeared with a navy blue mane.

"Give me thirty seconds," she said.

Discord stood as well. "I guess that's fair," he grumbled. Turning his back, he began to count to thirty. Maria took this moment to trot off in the opposite direction. When she was a good distance away, she teleported to the bedroom she found earlier. She walked to the closet and hid in there. It was fairly roomy, and she could easily lay down.

Discord had finished counting, doing a mental calculation of where Maria could have been. Hiding in her room would be a bad mistake, and Maria wasn't one to give herself up so easily. The kitchen was automatically off limits, since that was the closest area to him.

While he was counting, he felt a disturbance in the magic around him, meaning that Maria had teleported. If he could concentrate well enough, he could trace the general area of where she went.

Closing his eyes, he mentally searched for the trace of teleportation. It appeared to be going into the hallway where he set up their room.

He cursed himself for not blocking those areas off. It'll be awkward to explain why those rooms were there...

He flicked the thought from his mind, teleporting to the desolate hallway. He checked each room carefully, leaving no stone overturned.

Meanwhile, Maria was trying not to doze off. Her stomach was full of the delicious dinner she had made, and she was still tired from earlier. Her eyes drooped shut for a moment. The serenity and calm atmosphere was quickly slashed when she heard footsteps. Sitting up, she tried to bury herself into the clothes that were hanging in there. The clean smell of the cloth calmed her for the moment, until she heard Discord purr, "I'm going to find you, Maria. This is the only room I haven't fully checked."

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was trying to block out his teasing calls. She knew she was caught. Why did she teleport here?!

Discord checked under the large bed, finding nothing but collecting dust. That meant she could be hiding in the closet.

Maria was sure Discord could hear her heart, as it was pounding in her own ears. Her mind raced - what would Discord ask from her? Would she give it to him?

The closet door remained shut, and there was no noise whatsoever, not even his steady breaths. She stilled like a statue, not moving, believing it was a trick. When nothing happened, she dared herself to check under the doorway, seeing no feet waiting on the other side.

She heaved a silent sigh, leaning against the coat that hung in the closet.

Wait...coat?

Maria whirled around to see Discord looking down at her. In an instant, he picked her up and hugged her close. "I found you..." he whispered in her ear. "Now for my prize,"

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered, teleporting a few feet away, now in her true form.

Discord quickly approached her, leaving her with no way out. He lifted her chin and gently pressed their lips together.

Maria was glad that the dark was able to hide her blush.


	24. CH-24:The Letter

The next few days went by pretty quick, and Discord was growing desperate. He'd done practically everything in an attempt to gain Maria's love and trust back, with no visible success. After he had kissed her, she stayed out of arm's reach. By this time, Discord was willing to do anything.

But what was left for them to do?

Meanwhile, Maria was sitting at her desk, writing her first letter to Twilight. Her friends must've been worried sick about her. The quill flew across the page as she wrote, filling the entire page with words. When she had finished, she sat back and read what she had written.

 ** _Twilight-_**

 ** _I'm still living with Discord if you girls were wondering, but it's not as bad as I thought. He hasn't tried to hurt me or anything, but we made a deal; If he manages to win my heart by the time the portal opens, I will stay here with him. If Discord fails, I shall be going home to my original world._**

 ** _Honestly, it's been difficult. He's been so sweet, and I have found myself loving him without realizing it. I want to give in, but I know my family is worried about me, and I must return home when the time comes. It's for the best._**

 ** _Yes, I said it. I love Discord. But he mustn't know, not ever._**

 ** _I am sorry to be leaving you all as well. You ponies have shown me that friendship is truly magic, and that no force is strong enough to break it._**

 ** _On a happier note, my birthday is tomorrow! I will try to convince Discord to allow me to visit you guys to celebrate, (I know Pinkie Pie will be dying to plan for my party!). I can't wait to see you all!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Maria_**

She heaved a sad sigh, crumbling the paper. It was better for them not to know about the deal, her departure, and her birthday. Not even Discord will know.

Maria tossed the ball at the wastebasket, missing and making it bounce against the room. She disregarded it, summoning a new paper and writing a shorter version of the letter, detailing the fun she's been having and how they needn't worried about her. Without another thought, she used a letter sending spell with her fire, similar to how Spike sent Twilight's letters to Princess Celestia and vice versa.

She puffed out the candle that lit her room, flopping down onto the bed. Curling up, she fell asleep almost instantly.

In Discord's room, he sat on the edge of the bed he never used, absorbed in his own thoughts. He went through every possible way to get Maria to love him again.

 _"Still thinking?"_ Mirror Discord chimed in.

"Go away," Discord snapped. "I don't need your useless ideas!"

 _"Useless?"_ his image scoffed. _"Using a love spell is not a useless idea!"_

"I'm not going to force her to love me! I'd rather her love me on her own. What use is a love spell when the most important factor isn't even there?" he sighed. "I won't use any magic on her. If she leaves...then she leaves,"

 _"I told you this was a terrible idea! You're hurting, can't you see it? That female has more of an influence on you, and you don't even see it!"_

"Well of course I see it!" Discord shouted. "I'm practically throwing myself at her feet, and she still rejects me! You think I don't know what's going on?!" His reflection went silent at his angry outburst.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore," he added quietly.

 _"It's easy, all you have to do is leave her,"_

Discord shook his head."If she's leaving, I might as well enjoy the time I have left,"

The mirror image growled. _"You are turning soft. The Master of Chaos and Disharmony has fallen in love with a girl that doesn't even love him! How pathetic is that?"_

Discord clenched his fists, though he knew that he was right. It was the hard truth, and he'd have to face it sooner or later. Still, no matter how he tried to convince himself that he didn't need her, his heart would skip a beat when she'd look at him, or he'd feel some sort of electric shock when she accidentally brushed against him. Discord lied to himself over and over again, saying that Maria wasn't anything special. But his heart told him different.

 _'A heart,'_ he thought, clearly amused. _'A few years ago, I would've claimed not to have one. But it's there, beating in my chest. How does she manage to do this? Why her of all of Equestria?'_

His thoughts dimmed as soon as he felt Maria's magic field lessen, alerting him that she had fallen asleep. He perked, teleporting to her room. Unknown to the female draconequus, Discord had been watching her sleep.

He appeared a few feet away from her bed, staring longingly at her. Her soft snores echoed through the room, and she'd shuffle and mutter something under her breath. He smiled, removing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Her face scrunched up for a second before relaxing once more. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

 _ **In Maria's Dream...**_

 _ **Maria was in a white room, with ponies surrounding her. Her abdomen was in total agony, and she howled in pain, clutching the handlebars on the sides of the bed in an effort to ease her pain. The painful throb of her stomach made her scream, and she desperately wished for it to go away.**_

 _ **"Make it stop!" she yelled.**_

 _ **"Maria..." a gentle voice called to her. She looked up, seeing Discord smiling down at her. "Just breathe. It'll all be over soon, my queen,"**_

 _ **"Wha-" she was cut off by another wave of pain. She grunted, biting her tongue and filing her mouth with the coppery taste of blood.**_

 _ **"Just breathe," he repeated firmly, planting a kiss on her sweat-soaked forehead. She whimpered, nodding slightly. Taking control of her breathing, she began inhaling and exhaling in a calm pattern. "Good..." he purred.**_

* * *

Discord watched her for a little bit, stilling when she muttered something. He leaned in to hear her better.

"D...Discord..."

His eyes widened. She had said his name? Clearly it must be a mistake!

"Discord..." she said again. No, she said it again, there could be no mistaking it. He checked to make sure she was still asleep. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she turned over, sighing in what seemed to be relief.

In his confusion, Discord stepped back, his foot crunching what seemed like a piece of paper. He picked it up, unwrapping it and reading it. It was Maria's handwriting, addressed to that pesky purple pony. His eyes widened even larger as he finished it, not believing what he had read.

So Maria did love him, and she didn't want him to know. What was he to do with this surprising news?

He reread the page for any other info, stopping when he read over birthday. Maria's birthday was tomorrow, and she wanted to see her friends, did she?

Discord quickly devised a plan, teleporting out of her room.

He had some work to do.

* * *

*Twilight's Library...*

Twilight Sparkle sat on her bed, cross-hoofed, reading the letter that Maria had sent to her. It was a relief to finally get a letter from her friend, and to know that she was alright was a weight lifted from her shoulders. The princess pony felt a twinge of guilt, seeing as she allowed her friend to sacrifice herself, though she was glad to hear that she was having a good time.

She tucked the letter in a safe compartment, ready to head to bed. She went downstairs first to check on Owlicious, who had busied herself with checking that all the books were arranged in a logical order, dusting them off with her wings as she went. Satisfied, Twilight traveled back upstairs, entering her bedroom.

She gasped in shock as she saw the grinning draconequus laying on her bed.

"Discord!" she growled, her horn glowing.

"Hey, I'm here to bring you an invitation," he said defensively, summoning a small envelope. She reluctantly took it, opening the seal and reading through it quickly.

"Maria's birthday is tomorrow?" she gasped. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Well, she would've, but I told her not to," he lied. "I'm throwing her a surprise party, and apparently she wants you all there,"

Twilight skimmed through the note. "And...we're all invited?"

"But of course!" he replied. "Even though you all threatened to turn me into to stone, I'm willing to do anything to make her happy!"

"Happy? But why?"

Discord's cheery smile faded quickly and he avoided eye contact. "Because..." he muttered something incoherently.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, because..." he trailed off again. Twilight grunted in frustration.

"Come again?"

"I said, 'Because I love her,' alright?!" he snapped. Twilight's ears flattened against her head at the outburst.

"Wait - love?" she asked. "You love some pony?"

"Don't say a word to any pony or I will take your horn and wings away," he threatened.

"I won't say a word," she promised quickly. "So, the party is tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll need your...help," he forced the word out. "Precisely Pinkie Pie's. She's the party planner, right?"

Twilight nodded, her mind going back to Discord admitting that he loved Maria. She remembered Star, Maria in her pony disguise, talking about some colt. Was Discord this colt?

She shook her head to remove the thought from her mind. "We'll help you. But only for Maria,"

"Thanks!" he said quickly, getting off her bed. "Oh and before I forget, congrats on the whole "princess" thing,"

She nodded mutely. With a nod, Discord left. She sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"Discord's in love with Maria," she muttered. "And Maria loves Discord. Who knew?"

* * *

The next morning, Maria woke up to Discord standing over her. She rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Now, now, my dear~!" he said, "You've slept till noon, I think it's about time you get up,"

"Five more minutes," she muttered.

"I really think you should get out of bed," Discord urged. "I have a surprise for you..."

She perked. Surprise? With an excited gasp, she teleported out of the bed.

"What's the surprise?" she asked, her face bright with eagerness.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You'll see. But right now, you have to put this on," he wrapped a cloth around her eyes, cutting off her sight. She didn't say anything. He took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Maria's senses were on high alert, ready for anything. She could imagine the halls as they walked, eventually coming to the main room. The sweet, familiar smell of apple fritters filled her nose and she gasped.

She heard shuffling and numerous whispers around the room before the blindfold was taken off. Maria glanced around the room. Streamers of purple, white, and gray hung on the rafters, and there were balloons everywhere. She turned to Discord, who awaited her response.

"H-how did you do this?" she asked breathlessly.

"I had some help," he said, gesturing behind her. She turned, almost bursting into tears as she saw the Mane six smiling warmly at her.

"Happy Birthday, Maria!" they shouted. She was speechless. Discord had planned all this for her? What surprised her the most was that he remembered her birthday.

It was getting harder and harder to bear the thought of leaving him...


	25. CH-25: A Chaotic Birthday Party

Maria stood, blindfolded in front of a poster of a tailless pony. Pinkie spun her around excitedly, almost throwing her off balance. She wobbled in the direction of the photo, arms out to keep her balance. Twilight and the others cheered her on while she felt along the wall. In her mind, she pictured the pony's flank, which was almost in the center of the picture.

After a moment of mental calculations, she pinned the tail into the picture. Whipping the cloth off her eyes, she looked to see what she had done. The pin was stuck in its accurate place.

"That's the tenth time in a row!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Sorry Pinkie Pie, but she beat your record," Twilight said. Pinkie Pie sighed in defeat.

"I guess I just wasn't meant to keep the record," she said. In an effort to cheer her up, Maria summoned Pinkie her own personal cotton candy cloud. The pink pony gasped and started slurping up the chocolate rain noisily.

"Since I've broken her record, can we stop playing?" Maria asked, holding her head. "I'm getting dizzy,"

"No worries, sugar cube," Apple Jack said. "You can stop now,"

Maria sighed in relief, summoning a simple chair and sitting down in it.

"So," Twilight said casually, "What's it like here?"

Maria thought for a moment. "It's incredible," she admitted, glad that Discord had gone back to his room. "It's not as bad as I thought. Discord's been so kind,"

"Discord? Being kind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy scolded her quietly, "That wasn't very nice,"

"It's a bit tough ta believe," Apple Jack admitted. "I mean, he did try to take over Equestria,"

"And he threatened the Princesses," Rarity added.

"i know he did all of this, but believe me when I tell you, Discord's not a bad guy. He brought you here, didn't he?" Maria said. She added quietly, "He's really trying."

"Trying to what?" Twilight asked.

Maria stuttered, "Trying to, um, make me feel at home!"

"Oh. Well, it seems like he's doing a good job," Twilight said with a smile.

"Yeah," she muttered.

An awkward silence fell over them, until Pinkie brought out a super giant cake seemingly out of nowhere. Maria gawked at the humongous baked good.

"I helped Discord make this huge birthday cake with sprinkles and whipped cream and there's even ice cream in the middle!" she squealed with delight.

"This is by far the biggest cake I've ever seen!" Maria gasped. She turned to her friends. "Did Discord plan all this?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Maria turned to see Discord on the cotton candy cloud she had summoned for Pinkie. "Do you like it?"

"It has ice cream in the middle, of course I love it!" she said with a broad smile.

With a small smile of his own, Discord snapped, making nineteen candles appear. **_(A/N: She was in Equestria for a little over two years, so she would be 19. Just to clear things up if you guys are confused.)_** Maria's smile widened as they started singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. When they finished, Discord placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, my dear, make a wish," he whispered in her ear.

She thought for a moment. What would she wish for? Home? No, she'd be going home the day after tomorrow. After a few seconds of thinking, she blew out all the candles, and everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Silly filly!" Pinkie giggled. "If she told us, it wouldn't come true!"

Maria felt Discord's hands tighten ever so slightly on her shoulders.

"H-how could you?" he said quietly, trying to hide the sadness and disappointment in his tone. She turned, seeing that he was glaring at her, eyebrows furrowed. Maria froze, forgetting that Discord was able to read her mind. His hands left her shoulders, clenching at his sides. "How could you just leave?!"

"Leave?" Twilight perked. The ponies looked towards the two draconneqi in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Discord ignored her question. "Well?" he asked. Maria's mouth flapped like a loose tarp in the wind, but no sound came out. She struggled to apologize, to explain - to say _something_. But she couldn't. He continued. "I...I did everything for you! You know how hard I've been trying-I'm practically throwing myself at your feet in an attempt to get you to love me. I read that letter, Maria. The one you didn't send to your pony friends. You were just going to lie, just so that you could go back home!"

Tears pricked at her eyes as he spoke, but he didn't pay any attention to them. "How could you?" he repeated, backing her against the table that held her cake. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, fully realizing how much she had hurt Discord.

"I don't want a 'sorry'!" he shouted.

"Then what do you expect me to do?!" she shot back, half surprised at her own ferocity. "I was never supposed to be in this dimension in the first place! My family is back in my world, wondering where the heck I am! How could I stay here, knowing that the people who raised me are worried sick about me, wondering if I'm dead in a ditch, or taken by some sick psycho? I know you love me, and I know you want me to stay, but I can't! You think I'm not hurting because of it?"

Discord was taken back by her outburst. Her eyes and cheeks glistened with angry tears, and her voice cracked multiple times. He knew she was right. He had taken her from her own world in a plot to escape, then intended to keep her here for his own selfish purposes. Turning away from her, he held in his own emotions.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't realize how selfish I was being. I'm breaking our deal."

The words rang out in the silent room. Maria stared at his back in shock. "You're...breaking the deal?"

"Yes. You can go home when the portal opens,"

"B-but what about-"

"Just go," he said, his tone firm.

"Discord-"

"Please don't make me say it again." He begged under his breath, turning away from her. She stared at him, her eyes watering again. She felt a harsh pain in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Without another word, she teleported away, finding herself in a clearing in the Everfree forest, with Ponyville just on the other side.

Twilight and the others stared at the scene. Discord simply looked at them before turning away and sitting in one of the chairs at the table. Unable to find the words to comfort him, they quietly left him alone in his castle.


	26. CH-26: Fate

_We are spinning our own fates, Good or Evil, never to be undone._

 _-William James_

* * *

A lone draconequus curls up on her old bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her mane matted to the side of her head from the damp her eyes were shut, she was not asleep. Her mind kept replaying the scene that had taken place yesterday. At noon today, the portal would be open, and she would be able to go home.

Her heart clenched as she recalled Discord's hurt look. She had taken his heart and ripped it apart. No matter how difficult it was to admit, she truly did love the draconequus. Being torn between the people she deeply cared for, Maria Firestone couldn't decide whom to choose.

A gentle knock sounded on the door of her shack, the same one she had redecorated when she first arrived to Ponyville, though she had redecorated the bedroom to keep the memory of her past life away.

"Maria?" Fluttershy's meek voice called. Maria sat up, using a spell to make herself look decent, though her eyes were still rimmed with red and waiting to spill fresh tears at any moment. She opened the door, seeing that Fluttershy and the rest of her friends were waiting for her.

"It's almost noon," Twilight said quietly. They now knew about Maria's plan to leave, but didn't bother to try to convince her to stay. An unspoken agreement laid between them, and they didn't push the subject.

Maria glanced at her clock, seeing that it was an hour before noon. She heaved a sigh, eyes downcast. Nodding wordlessly, the group started towards the train station.

* * *

In Discord's castle, he sat on the bed, sulking. He had cried for a little while, but couldn't find the strength to do anything else. His emotions were jumbled.

 _"Why'd you let her leave?!"_ his reflection spat at him.

"It was the right thing to do," he said quietly, his voice cracking.

 _"I told you that she was a lost cause! But nooo, you didn't want to listen to yourself. That's the sad part, you know. You knew this whole time that Maria was going to leave no matter what you did, but you still tried...why would you do that to yourself?"_

"Because...I love her,"

* * *

Maria leaned her head on the cool glass of the window, her eyes closed. She didn't want to talk, in fear that if she tried to speak, her hidden emotions would break her open again.

It seemed that the passengers on board knew that she was upset, for all of the ponies were silent. The only sound was the roar of the train pushing along the tracks. It'd be another fifteen minutes or so before they would arrive at Canterlot, and another ten to get to the castle.

Maria sighed to herself, not knowing what to feel. In reality, she felt numb. No excitement for seeing her family again, no guilt for leaving Discord, just a dull feeling of nothingness. She tried to stir up her excitement with visions of her father, her bedroom, and even her pesky freckles. But she found no comfort in them. She simply couldn't feel anything.

Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

 _"Discord, you can't just lay here,"_ his reflection said with genuine worry seeping into his tone. _"You tried. You know what they say, 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be.'"_

"But Maria is not coming back. She's going home, and I can't stop her. I love her, I really do. But I can't keep her here when she doesn't want to be here," Discord said in both sadness and frustration.

 _"There is one thing you haven't tried..."_

Discord glanced at his reflection with both irritation and slight curiosity. "And what's that?"

* * *

Maria and the mane six, along with Spike, approached the grand entrance to Princess Celestia's castle. The guards looked through her as they passed, not that she minded. If she was invisible in her world, she'd be invisible in this world.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waited for them in the throne room. Celestia looked at Maria with what one would assume was a mother-like worry. But she said nothing, for the draconequus looked fragile, like a delicate figurine. With a simple nod, the sun princess and the moon princess lead the group down to the lower levels of the castle, where the mirror sat under a large blanket.

The entire castle was silent, so much that it seemed like they were going a funeral instead of their friend going back to where she belonged.

But the question was, did she really belong there?

The thick, wooden door was opened to reveal a dusty little room, with boxes of old things from the princess's past. A thick, wool blanket was draped over the portal. Celestia used her teeth to remove it, making dust fly everywhere. Every pony but Maria and Luna seemed effected.

Celestia finally spoke. "Maria Firestone," she said quietly, "Are you ready to go back home?"

 _"No,"_ she wanted to say. _"I wanna stay!"_ Instead, she nodded. The mirror began to glow, almost blinding the ponies with it's intensity. They all sighed and looked to Maria, gathering around her to say their last goodbyes to their friend.

"Girls," Maria spoke, her voice hoarse and raspy from crying. "Please don't make this any harder. If you see Discord, please tell him that I'm sorry, and that...and that I love him."

The silence was overwhelming, and Maria turned to face the portal. Her eyes began to water as she recalled her memories of this world. Being here was an experience she hoped she'd never forget. Her emotions became jumbled, and she had to refrain from breaking down and crying. But she took a deep breath and approached the portal.

"Maria..."

The voice that spoke up caused her to gasp, turning around. Discord stood there, eyes looking down and his hands behind his back. She shook, eyes beginning to water.

"Discord, what are you-"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "For everything. I know you want to go back home, but...I need you here. I've found it impossible to live without you. Even before I admitted my feelings, I knew that you were meant for me. I don't care if I have to follow you through that portal; I simply can't stand the thought of you leaving,"

"Discord, please don't-"

"I have something that I wanted to ask you," he interrupted her. He paused for a moment to swallow nervously. When he spoke again, his voice shook noticeably. "It's a simple question, one that needs a simple answer,"

Maria's heart skipped a beat as he knelt down on one knee. The princesses, ponies, and baby dragon watched in total shock as Discord opened his hand to reveal a small box. Opening the small box was a ring, a small diamond attached to the top. Maria's eyes watered, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Maria Firestone, will...will you marry me?"

Maria stared at the ring. Everypony hheld their breath, and Discord momentarily hated himself for putting her on the spot. She took a few steps towards Discord, kneeling down to look at him. She bit her bottom lip for a second to stop it from quivering, then took his hand in hers. Without warning, she leaned in for a kiss.

When they parted, she whispered, "Yes,"


End file.
